Sami's revenge
by Phoenixrising523
Summary: Sami Brady gets her groove back and Revenge
1. Chapter 1

Sami fled from the mansion in horror after her confrontation with EJ and the affair being exposed. She drove in her car straight to TBD hoping she would see Will and he could listen to her latest woe. When Sami arrived TBD was closing down and T

Was closing up for the night. He saw how distraught Sami was and asked her "Ms. Brady are you okay?" He asked Sami looked at him like he was crazy. "You know you can call me Sami right?" Sami said sternly in tears. T apologized and asked her "Is everything okay?" Sami pouted and shook her head and said, "No everything is a nightmare" Sami cried T pulled up a chair to sit next to her. Sami continued to explain finding out about EJ's infidelity and his reasons. T was taken aback with the information he was told. T gave her a tissue and looked in her eyes. He didn't realize how beautiful her blue eyes were. T felt like he was hit by lightning. He never realized how attractive she was. She was Will's mother and never thought about it until this very moment. As she wiped away her tears he wondered how her lips tasted as they looked pouty and delicious like a ripe red apple. Sami realized T was staring at her. "I must look terrible. I'm so sorry I laying this all on you. T what's wrong?" Sami asked T started to stutter "I can't understand why EJ would do that to you? I mean she's cute but you're gorgeous and if you weren't Will's mother …" Tad stopped Sami whispered "If I wasn't Will's mother what?" She pulled his chin up to look at her. Tad thought in his head. Just do it and he do? He kissed her hard and he heard her moan so he pulled back.

Sami looked shocked as he touched her lips in surprise. Tad said "I'm sorry I did that Ms. Brady, I mean Sami" as he walked towards the bar she quickly followed behind him and put his hand on his shoulder she said." Tad it was nice as matter of fact it was good." Sami reassured. He turned to face her and he couldn't turn it off he wanted her. He grabbed her and kissed her again. His kisses traveled from her neck to the opening of her halter top. Tad began kissing inside her blouse on one of her nipples exposed. Sami gave in. She needed someone to want her at this moment she was falling apart. She grabbed his waist and pulled him in closer. She could feel his hardness against her and she was excited. Sami was enjoying it.

As they continued to kiss they fall back to one of the tables but didn't stop kissing or groping each other. Tad had a gorgeous woman who was responding to him. He couldn't stop. Sami took charge and grabbed his pants as she tried to undue his belt. Tad smiled and lifted her onto the table. Tad lifted her skirt as she opened his pants. Next thing Tad knew it he ripped her panties off. Tad grabbed her hair and pulled her head back as he entered her hard. She moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist for him to go deeper. Tad whispered "You're so beautiful Sami and I don't want to stop." Sami put her hands in hair and grabbed him hard and said breathlessly "So Don't stop." They continued to have sexy fast and hard. Sami needed to feel a connection desperately and she did. A connection she never expected. Sami guided him as he stroked deeper inter her and showed him exactly how to please her and he did several times. Tad was lost in Sami as she taught him the ways of pleasure. Tad listened to all her demands because he never felt pleasure like this before and didn't want it to end. They collapsed on the floor from exhaustion and nothing would ever be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

They say when one door closes another opens and they also say you reap what you sew.

Sami was starting to feel like she was paying for all her sins wrapped up in one.

She thought she would never know what it was like to not feel her heart in pain and now her kids were suffering too. She hated that EJ

could hurt their kids or the child bitch did Showing the world those pictures of Smith Island . The looks on the kids faces killed her not

to mention her family's I told you so .The DiMera's are evil none them knows what love is. Sami was drowning in pain and wanted to

feel better . She flashed back to her night with Tad and was pleasantly surprised . They remained in touch and Sami knew he was

crushing on her . He made her feel beautiful again but the truth was he was rebound and nothing could come of it . They just enjoyed

spending time together but she knew Tad wanted more and she just didn't see that with him . So they remained friends with benefits

and no one was the wiser . Sami was slowly putting her self back together .

She wanted to make the two people who blew up her world pay but right now she wasn't ready . She accepted her part in her

destruction in her relationship with EJ but there was no excuse for cheating that she could accept . She maybe could have forgiven if it

happened once but it went on for a while .that's not acceptable no matter how you put it

Chad had returned to town and had heard the news EJ's latest misdeeds and was pissed. He heard Sami had took the children and

moved out the mansion to her own apartment and he wanted to see her first before he confronted EJ. He headed to her apartment he

knew the kids were at school so they could talk freely. He knocked on the door and there was silence and then he heard movement.

Sami opened the door surprised to see Chad at her door. "Chad when did you get back into town?" Sami asked Chad sighed " A little

while ago. I came back as soon I could. Tad called me and told me what happened. Sami swallowed hard flashing back to her night with

Tad. "Really what did he say?" Sami asked curiously she gestured him to come inside. Chad entered the apartment and looked around.

"Have you spoken to my brother since you found out?" Chad asked Sami shook her head "No I have no intention of talking to your

brother anytime soon." Sami said sternly.

Chad smiled "I think hell will freeze over before that happens. What if I had a way for us both to get back at them would you want to do

it? "Chad asked curiously

Sami was intrigued "What did you have in mind Chad? Are you sure you want to work with me?" Sami asked Chad smiled "You're the

queen of lying and scheming.

There's no one better than you not even my brother." Chad said proudly

Sami smiled she had forgot what it was to scheme again. She had been nursing her broken heart and surviving her humiliation of EJ's

affair. Sami was really thinking about it and enjoying the idea. "Ok so what's your plan and I will let you know if I'm in." Sami said

smiling Chad walked towards her and looked in her eyes smiling.

"Pour me a drink and we will talk. Make sure its something strong because it's going to be along night." Chad joked Sami walked to the

cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Jamison and said "Do tell" they sat on the couch and Sami poured the drinks as she listened to Chad

explain his master plan. It was well into the night and there was laughter in the air and Sami felt like she hadn't laughed in weeks. Last

time she felt alive was a few days ago with Tad but with Chad he understood her heartbreak he felt it himself betrayed by the people

they loved. Sami still couldn't bring her to say her name much less think about the betrayal that cut her to her core.

Chad's plan sounded great it needed some fine-tuning on her part but they could make it work. Chad was quite cunning a true DiMera

in his own right.

Sami swallowed hard and made a decision. It was time for payback Sami style.

She smiled and joined Chad on the sofa. "Ok I'm in but I have some ideas that could make this even better." Sami said devilishly they

clinked glasses and Sami spilled her drink on Chad's shirt. Sami laughed, "I'm so sorry I did that." Sami continued to rub his shirt

feeling his chest beneath it. Sami started to breath hard and hesitantly looked up into his eyes. Chad had been staring at her the whole

time. Her laughter was contagious and when she schemed she had a sparkle in her ocean blue eyes.

Chad realized what his brother saw in her. She glowed when she laughed and her personality was bubbly. Chad wasn't use to a woman

like her. She came off as confident but was vulnerable only in private. She was strong for others but in private was quite demure. She

was confident but also insecure about her beauty.

Chad for years thought she was just a woman who tortured his brother never admitting her feelings to him. Chad saw a different side to

her tonight he never knew existed. Chad could understand why his brother loved & wanted her so much.

Chad grabbed her hand and smiled at her. "Its okay Sami no harm done."

Sami began to stutter "If you take off your shirt I can put it in the wash if you want?"

Chad took off his shirt slowly as Sami watched. Chad was lean but built and his skin looked so smooth. She couldn't help but touch it.

Sami realized what she was doing and stopped her. Chad didn't want her to stop. She touched him and his body tingled. Sami sprung

up and went to put his shirt in the wash and Chad stared after her. Was he really thinking about her like that? He couldn't she was his

brothers obsession and supposedly the love of his life. Chad couldn't help it. She had a body like a goddess with her childbearing hips,

her full breasts and small waist.

Chad got up and stood behind her. He removed her hair from her neck as he bent down to kiss her neck. Sami began to tremble as she

leaned her head back.

Chad's hands were on her hips pulling her close to him. Sami put her hands on his as she grinded softly against him. Chad grip got

stronger and Sami didn't resist. Her grip got stronger with his. Chad grabbed her waist and swung around to face him.

Both were breathing hard. Chad grabbed her shirt and pulled it off her. Both were chest to chest and their hands on each other's

buttocks. Chad leaned in and kissed her long and soft. Sami grabbed his face and kissed him harder. She pulled away from him as he

leaned in for more. Sami stepped closer and pulled his to her as if she was going to kiss him but instead she guided her tongue around

his lips and she bit his lower lip. Chad smiled but she pushed him against the wall pinning his hands. She continued to let her tongue

travel taking each nipple in her mouth nibbling.

She smiled as she listened to him moan her name. Sami continued her travels down to his waist. Chad couldn't take anymore .he

grabbed her hair and pulled her up to his lips. He kissed her hard and turned her to have him pinned against the wall.

Now his tongue would do the traveling and Sami hands ran along is back gently scratching him. Chad responded to the slight pain she

was inflicting it turned him on even more. He lifted her and she wrapped her legs around him as he continued he buried himself in her

chest. Chad was carrying her to her bedroom Sami holding onto him. Chad lifted his head to kiss her lips and now he bit her bottom lip.

Sami laughed on how quickly Chad was catching on to what she needed from him.

This wasn't love this was just pure passion. Two people who were heartbroken looking for something to ease the pain. Chad continued

to carry her to her bedroom but they stopped midway to kiss. This time the kiss was long, deep and controlled.

Sami grabbed his face she wanted more. Chad finagled the door open as they were about to enter there was knock at the door. They

both looked at each other and shook their heads. Chad let Sami down. Then the knock turned into banging.

They both wondered who could be knocking at this late hour. Then they heard the voice. "Samantha open the door right now." EJ

demanded Sami covered her mouth not to scream. They both said, "EJ is here." Sami became desperate and told Chad to wait in the

bedroom. She realized his jacket and stuff was on the sofa she quickly

Ran to get them. She threw them at a half naked Chad and told him to close the door. Sami didn't see Chad's scarf on the floor. She

grabbed her robe that was on the back of her bedroom door and quickly put it on. Ej continued to bang on the door.

"Samantha I need to talk to you now. I know you're there I saw your car in the garage. Please sweetheart open the door I need to talk

to you. "Ej said inebriated

Sami realized EJ was drunk and showed up at her door. Sami sighed he's drunk and Chad sighed too. Sami shooed Chad into the room

took a deep breath and opened the door.

EJ stood there disheveled and wreaking of whiskey. Sami pulled him in inside

"Will you stop yelling I have neighbors thank you."? Sami said angrily

"Samantha I need to talk to you. I need to explain what happened. I have to tell you why I did it. I was only trying to save you from

everything you did. She was just a means to an end. We can work this out I know you still love me. There's nothing more important

than our family. I listened to Johnny crying tonight how he wanted his family back. Sydney wont even look at me much less speak to

me. I'm afraid I lost our children too. I know what I did was wrong but can't we try to start over. "EJ pleaded Sami stood there as

strong as she could without crying. A part of her felt sorry for him and wanted to comfort him but the other part was just too pissed to

move. Sami's anger was all she had right now and she couldn't let it go not now.

Probably not ever. Sami stared at him as he tried to walk towards her she pulled away forgetting that a half naked Chad was in her

bedroom. Sami turned her back to him. She couldn't look at him not without feeling she could crack his face open.

"EJ go home obviously visiting the kids at my mom's was too soon. I told you to give the kids a few days and let them absorb that we

weren't getting married." She began to tear up. "Let them accept that were not going to become the family we wanted" Sami said sadly.

EJ walked towards her and grabbed her to try to face him and she pushed him off and he slumped into the sofa. He put his hands in his

face and began to tear. "That's not acceptable Samantha. I wont let my children believe that we wont be a family again because I refuse

to give up on us. I will do whatever it takes

To make that happen. If I have to crawl through glass to make you see all I want is our family and you. There's no other life for me now

don't you see that." EJ pleaded

Sami remained strong with her back to him. "EJ just go there's no life for us anymore. Go back to your whore who confessed her love

for you at our rehearsal dinner in front of my family. MY FAMILY! "Sami yelled, "I had to stand there and look at pictures of you and her

and listen to her babble on and on. How you promised to leave our children and me for her. Now you come here saying nothing was

more important than our family. OUR CHILDREN WERE THERE EJ ! Or are you so caught up in your lie that you can't wrap your head

around it. I didn't tell our children ore turn them against you. SHE DID .SHE LAYED IT OUT FOR OUR YOUNG CHILDREN TO SEE THEIR

FATHER HAVING SEX WITH ANOTHER WOMAN. NOW GET THE HELL OUT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN EVER THANK GOD WE

DIDN'T MAKE IT TO THE ALTAR AND IF I SEE YOUR WHORE I WILL KILL HER FOR HURTING MY KIDS. NO ONE GETS AWAY WITH

HURTING MY KIDS YOU UNDERTSAND ME! Sami continued to yell and walked towards to EJ and got within inches of his face and calmly

said. "You let her hurt our kids and destroy their world. I could care less about my heart because I can pick myself up but not my kids

EJ. So when you lay with her again you remember the price she cost you and the life you lost. Who knows when they will ever forgive

you or if they ever will?

Now get the hell out of my house and go back to yours. Sami demanded

EJ tried to resist but couldn't being so close to her he had to try. EJ pulled her into a kiss and she immediately pushed him off and

slapped him hard. Sami laughed evilly

'Did you think a few tears and few words and I would fall back into your arms. That's the difference between your child whore and me. I

know your games because I played them myself. There's no getting over on me. I'm not yours anymore to play with or hurt. NOW GET

OUTTTT!" Sami Demanded. EJ pleaded, "Samantha please don't do this. I will go but I'm not going to be gone for long. I will come back.

I will fight for you and my children. You're the only family I have left. "Ej said sadly

Sami glared at him "We were the only family you had left. Now you have your whore create a family with her now because you're dead

to us as far as were concerned." Sami said angrily and turned her back to him .EJ began to push himself up and he felt something. It

was a scarf and he looked at in his hand. It was a man's scarf but whose was it. EJ's mind started racing. Someone was in the

apartment. He then noticed two empty glasses. EJ stood up not to let her know he knew she wasn't alone. EJ stuffed the scarf in his

pocket and began to walk out the door. Then there was noise in the bedroom and EJ looked at Sami. "Is there someone here with you?

Let me guess is it the holy Raphael or is it the poisoned dwarf? EJ asked

Sami smiled "Neither EJ I was putting up some shelves earlier and one of them must have slipped. I'm no handyman. Now go and its

none of your business this is my house and you have no rights here. So go." Sami began to push EJ towards the door.

EJ pushed back "You do realize I know when you're lying Samantha. Who's in your bedroom? EJ demanded Sami laughed, "Are you

kidding me you're the one caught with your pants down and now you're accusing me. Save it EJ and go or I will call my father to come

here and kick you out. You know you're not very popular with him right now" Sami demanded EJ realized he wouldn't find out who it

was. EJ started to walk out the door, turned and kissed Sami again. Sami pushed him off her and pushed him out the door. EJ stood in

front of the door and pulled out the scarf and smelled it. It was definitely a man's scarf and cologne he didn't recognized. EJ would find

out who stood in his way and make sure he eliminated them.

EJ began walking to HTS and heard laughter. The laughter was familiar and he realized he was wrong. He saw from afar Rafe & Lucas on

a double date with Jordan and Cheryl. Samantha was right it wasn't Rafe of Lucas in her bedroom. Then who was it and why was she

hiding them.

Sami let out a big sigh realizing she adverted a DiMera family disaster but she felt exhausted. Exhausted emotionally after talking to EJ.

Her pain all came back to her again seeing him. Then her anger came back stronger. She realized she left Chad in the bedroom and ran

to see if he was okay. He was sitting at the edge of her bed waiting for her. Sami then asked, "Are you okay Chad? I'm sorry you had to

hear all that." Sami apologized. She walked closer to him and stood in front of him. He looked up at her sadly with his beautiful hazel

eyes. In many ways he had same features as EJ but also in other ways he had his own which made him unique.

He pulled her close to him and held her hands and cupped her face. "I'm the one that should be sorry. I came here with a plot to take

down the people that hurt us and I just realized out of both of us you lost the most. Not only did you lose the man you loved but it hurt

the people I loved the most my niece and nephew. I can't ask you to do this if not for their sake. I use to think it was your fault EJ was

so unhappy because you played with his emotions but you were protecting yourself from something like this. You knew he would hurt

you and the kids. I see you completely differently now. I'm sorry I ever asked you .I would do this on my own. I don't want you or the

kids getting hurt in this. "Chad stated Sami leaned into Chad lips almost touching and Sami whispered." You're not doing this without

me and like you said I'm the queen of lies and manipulations. Your brother is vulnerable and it's the perfect time to strike and get our

revenge. Tonight just proved EJ needs to pay for what he has done and I'm sorry so does your darling love. Are you sure you're up to

this or do you want to back out like a scared little boy afraid of your big bad brother?" Sami teased Chad was extremely turned on by

Sami right just when he thought he knew her. Sami shows him another side of her and he liked it. Chad kissed her hard, grabbed her

and lay on the bed. Chad began kissing her neck and started to talk. "First of all I'm not scared of EJ I took a bullet for him and this is

the thanks I get. He fucks the girl he helped me try to get and not only sleeps with her .He has an affair with her for weeks. She knew

he was engaged to you and did care. Also she isn't the darling love for me anymore." Chad said, as he looked in Sami's eyes "I have my

eyes on someone completely new. There's no way I'm going back to that slut after what she did to your kids. I love them like if they

were my own. They are going to pay and we are going to have fun along the way doing it. Chad smiled as he kissed her deeply. Sami

laughed, "Yes We will " Chad opened her robe and said, "Now take off your clothes because I plan on picking up where we left off." Chad

demanded Sami's tongue ran against his lips "Oh really now "Sami purred as she slid her hands inside his jeans to feel his hardness.

Chad moaned "Sami I had no idea how bad you could be." Sami smiled "well let me give you a little taste of the dark side of Sami Brady

where the cookies are always sweet." Chad laughed

"They have no clue what's going to hit them." Chad announced he ripped off her robe and Sami unbuttoned his pants. Sami was

pleased with Chad's body it was lean and chiseled. There was no gray hairs just smooth skin. Her hands couldn't stop touching him.

Chad was amazed for the mother of four Sami's body was firm and curvy in all the right places. He couldn't wait to feel her against his

body. She smelled like apricots that he wanted to bite into. Sami pushed him down on the bed and removed his pants and underwear.

Sami was surprised on how well endowed Chad was. He had size and girth, which was rare. He was like Christmas all full of presents.

Chad removed the rest of her clothing kissing her all over and then pulled her onto him. His hands were on her buttocks. He turned her

over on her back her nakedness exposed. Chad was in awe she was beautiful her breast were full and perky. Her stomach flat like she

never had any children and her hips were beautiful. She was a goddess laid before him and all he wanted to do was ravage her. Chad

got on top of her and began kissing her inch-by-inch. Sami was moaning and squirming she couldn't believe she was with him right

now. He had completely blown her away. He lips and tongue traveling first her ear, neck, her breasts taking each one in his mouth.

Loving the sounds she made as he explored her body all the way down to her belly button. She pulled him up to her lips to kiss it and

he bit her lower lip. She grinded her hips harder against him. Chad could feel her want him so bad but he didn't want to enter her yet.

So he kissed her again deeply and rolled his tongue again down the same path but he wasn't going to stop at the belly button. Sami

was extremely exited and wanted his hardness inside her. He flicked his tongue down around her the heart of her vagina he kissed each

thigh and then spread them open.

Chad dove into her with his tongue hard and began tasting her juices. Sami let out a wail of pleasure and grabbed the bars on her

headboard. With all her strength she held on and grinded her hips against Chad's face. Chad loved the sounds and reactions he was

getting from Sami. It was nothing he ever experienced in his life.

She was responsive and he loved it. He only dreamed about doing this to woman and here he was living out his dream with a goddess.

Chad got rougher and wrapped Sami's legs on his shoulders as he went in deeper. Sami was losing her mind in ecstasy. She had never

felt like this in her life. Yes her sex life was great and her lovers were amazing but Chad. Chad was just a whole new bag of tricks she

never experienced before. Sami could feel she start to have an orgasm and couldn't hold onto the headboard anymore. She grabbed

Chad's head and grabbed a chunk of his hair and grinded in rhythm with his motions. Chad moaned back as she grabbed harder deeper

into her. Chad held onto her for dear life because he could feel the tidal wave coming. Sami couldn't take it anymore and she orgasmic

with Chad's tongue deep in her. Chad enjoyed it and loved the way she tasted.

Sami head exploded as the rest of her. Chad wiped his face and smiled

Sami couldn't believe this young man had taken her to new heights she never went to before. Sami with all her strength pulled him up

onto the bed, as he lay on her bed fully hard. Her tongue began exploring him and he loved it. The girl he had been with never

reciprocated or would even let him do what he did to Sami. Now she was playing traveling tongue. Sami took him in her mouth deeply

and Chad moaned in pleasure. All of his glory in her throat and Sami was enjoying it. Chad was more than she was use to but she made

it work sliding her tongue all over his shaft and sucking at the same time. Chad smiled on how gifted Sami was with her mouth. He now

was holding onto the headboard for dear life, as Sami was about to make him orgasm. She went slow at first then picked up the speed

as Chad began to react to him in her mouth. Chad was close to climaxing and Sami was ready and took him deeper in her mouth. Chad

was in heaven as he climaxed. Sami was happy with her work and got up to brush her teeth and get in the shower. Chad lay there

smiling. He never expected the night to go like this. He realized he was in the bed alone and decided he didn't want to be any longer so

he walked into he bathroom.

Sami noticed Chad was there. She called out there's a new spare toothbrush in the cabinet. Chad smiled as he watched her naked in the

shower as he brushed his teeth and he couldn't help it. He was aroused again. He thought to himself no wonder Ej couldn't let her go

but he did .Now she was alone and so was he and from he just experienced he didn't want her to be for long. He realized he was always

attracted to her but because of EJ & Will he always dismissed it. Now things were different one look in her eyes and he was hooked but

he would play it cool he knew she still loved EJ but he couldn't get enough of her. As far as Chad was concerned Ej blew his chance and

now he would enjoy his time with her for however long it would be.

Chad finished brushing his teeth and decided to join Sami in the shower.

Sami turned around smiled and said "Why Mr. DiMera do you need me to scrub you down?" Chad smiled and said, "Yes Ms. Brady I'm

real dirty You think you can help with that?" Chad grabbed the sponge out of her hands and began scrubbing her first her neck, her

breast, her stomach then her buttocks. He then pushed her against the shower wall lifted her up and entered her hard. Sami kissed him

and whispered "I can get use to this." Sami teased Chad smiled and said "So can I." As Chad thrusted inside her she begged him for

more and he obliged. He went under the water and continued as they rinsed off. Chad was far from done. He lifted her and brought her

back to the bed this time the both took turns. Sami started on top of him grinding her hips hard and deep. When Chad couldn't take it

anymore he flipped her over and put her legs over his shoulders and entered her deeply and hard. Sami was amazed by Chad's stamina

very few of her lovers could keep up with her.

Chad had proved to be very different from the rest. Sami and Chad continued to kiss. Chad loved that he didn't always have to

be in control and when he gave Sami control he loved ever second of it. She knew exactly what she was doing and he savored it.

After making love for hours into the morning both collapsed from exhaustion. Falling asleep in each other's arms.

On the other side of town someone wasn't sleeping as a matter of fact he also had Sami on the brain. EJ was obsessing on who could be

in Samantha's bedroom if it wasn't Rafe or Lucas. EJ smelled the scarf again he was obsessing over who could be in Sami's bed. There

was no way he would let her go to another man there was just no way. EJ looked at the Christmas picture and poured another drink. It

was almost the break of day and he was still drinking. EJ lost everything but really had no idea how he was going to get it back. While

Ej drowned his sorrows he had no clue what was coming and wouldn't see it a mile away. Chad and Sami would make sure of that.

Chad watched Sami sleep and moved her hair away from her face. Chad didn't know coming to her would be this right. He thought it

would be just two brokenhearted people helping each other out but now it turned to be so much more than that.

Chad was starting to feel Sami could be the answer to what he needed all along. No there's no way she could see him that way or could

she Chad wondered. Then Sami started to move. Sami opened her eyes and realized last night was real. Her and Chad did have the

best sex she had in a very long time. EJ did come over and she did kick him out. Sami did the unthinkable again this time it was with

EJ's brother. First Tad and now Chad damn it that rhymed Sami said in her head sarcastically. Sami realized Chad was more than a kid

he was a man. A healthy, young sexy man who blew her fucking mind last night. Sami was starting to panic but slowly realized she was

the injured party. EJ cheated on her with child of Frankenstein and Chad's ex girlfriend. Chad was innocent he didn't deserve this either.

Sami would not beat her up about this they were two grown adults and could handle this. Sami rubbed her eyes, smiled and said "Good

Morning Chad "Sami Said

He smiled said "Good Morning Sami " and he leaned down to kiss her. He pulled her close to him. "Last night was amazing" Chad said as

he continued to kiss her neck and she melted again. Sami then whispered "Yes it was "Sami kissed him back.

He pulled her underneath him again as he spread her legs so he is in between them. Sami realized this was far from over and she was

okay with that. Chad whispered in her ear." I want you Sami. Do you want me too?" Chad asked

Sami swallowed hard as much as she thought it was wrong .She had to admit to herself she did in the worst way and with Chad she was

going to be honest he deserved that. Sami nodded "Yes Chad I do want you more than you know." Sami admitted Chad smiled and

entered her slowly this time. He wrapped her legs around him. Chad stroked slower and deeper. Sami was lost again in pleasure of Chad

and Chad was lost in Sami. This would change everything in their world because now they weren't having sex they were making love.

Deep, long and exquisite love and both of them gave into it willingly.

On the other side of town at the DiMera mansion EJ was preparing to see Sami again early this morning. He couldn't stop thinking about

who could be she be hiding from him .It was driving him crazy the usual suspects were spoken for so could be she be involved with

someone new. EJ had to find out nothing else mattered to him right now .

Salem had no idea what was coming next Chad and Sami aligning together Salem would never be the same.

Nothing worse That both a man and a woman scorned with payback on their minds for those who betrayed them .


	3. Chapter 3

EJ began to get ready to go see Sami. He was showered and shaved if he was going to win her back he had to look his best. He picked up the Christmas picture and kissed it. I will get you back Samantha no matter what it takes.

Sami and Chad were play fighting under the covers of who gets to be on top.

Then Sami saw the time. Oh god look at the time. I have to go get the kids from her mothers. Chad continued to kiss her "I have an idea why do you let me pick them up and bring them home. I haven't seen them in a long time and I would love to spend the day with all of you." Chad Asked Sami smiled "Really you would do that for me?" Sami asked Chad smiled "Yes I would and later we can talk about our plan. I'm going to jump back in the shower but don't you follow me because then we will never get anywhere." He kissed her forehead Chad disappeared into the bathroom.

Sami laughed She hadn't felt this happy in a long time. Sami got up and she had two voicemails one from her mother and one from EJ. She dialed "Hey mom I'm so sorry I'm late picking up the kids I had a rough night .Ej came over drunk and started begging for another chance. So I didn't sleep very well." Sami smiled as she flashed back to Chad. "Well mom Chad is back and he wants to pick up the kids for me so he will be there in a little bit okay I love you mom." Sami said quickly hanging up as a naked Chad stood before her. Sami shook her head how could she get anything done today dreaming about that. Chad pushed her down on the bed. He opened her robe he couldn't leave without tasting her one more time. "Chad I called my mother and told her you is picking up the kids in a bit. "Sami begged Chad refuse to listen as his wet mouth traveled down her body his fingers massaging her vagina. He then slipped two fingers inside her as he sucked her outer lips and nibbled on them.

Sami was gone Chad knew just what to do to make her succumb to him. She put two fingers in her mouth to bite on not to scream out loud her other hand in his hair pushing her into him. "Chad what are you doing to me? "Sami said breathlessly

Chad smiled and after he made her climax he whispered in her "Making sure you dream about me when I'm gone." Chad kisses her thighs and went back into the bathroom. Sami lay in her bed shaking from the orgasm she just experienced.

Sami couldn't move she closed her eyes and got swept in the moment.

Chad got dressed washed his face brushed his teeth and came out the bathroom

admiring the view of Sami on the bed. He kissed her lips and whispered, "I'll be right

back." Sami smiled as she closed her robe but still couldn't move. She heard the

door close and got up to look in the mirror. She was glowing like she never seen

before. She felt her skin and all she could think of was him. Chad's hands, his tongue,

his penis inside her. Chad's body against hers. Sami got into the shower and

daydreamed some more.

Chad realized he didn't have his scarf but continued to hurry to Marlena's to pick up the kids. Spending the day with them and Sami sounded like heaven. Chad wasn't paying attention and neither was the person walking towards him. Someone walked to where he was walking. He and the person collided. Chad said first "I'm sorry I wasn't looking." Chad said then looked up and EJ said "I wasn't looking either so I'm sorry."

Both men realized whom they bumped into. Chad said "EJ " EJ Said 'Chad Brother its good to see… " Then EJ fell to the ground from Chad's punch .EJ looked up and realized his brother decked him. "Chad I can explain please. I know you're angry but if you let me explain." EJ begged Chad continued to pummel him refusing to let his speak. EJ fought back landing a few punches before you knew there was a crowd surrounding them. Chad spat on him "You're not even worth it. I took a bullet for your sorry ass and you pull some shit like this. You're not my brother you're nothing to me." Chad yelled and walked away leaving EJ on the ground. Chad raced to Marlena's he wasn't going to disappoint Sami. Chad made it to Marlena's and knocked on the door. Marlena

Was shocked at the site of bleeding Chad. "Chad what happened? Who did this to you? Marlena asked Chad sighed 'I'm sorry Marlena to show up like this. Lets just say I won't be having any family reunions with my brother anytime soon. "Chad answered. Marlena shook her head "That damn EJ hasn't he hurt enough people. I can't let the kids see you like this come in the bathroom quickly. I will bandage you up." Marlena said. The kids ran out and saw Chad and screamed out "Uncle Chad, uncle Chad what are you doing here?" kids squealed as the kids ran to hi to hug him. Chad hugged them tight. He hated what his brother did to them. "Hey why don't you guys tell me what you been up to?" Chad said tickling them. He would do whatever he could to protect them and Sami.

On the other side of town Sami got dressed and there was a knock at the door. Sami smiled. "That was quick I thought for sure mom would have talked your ear off "Sami said and gasped as she opened the door. EJ what happened to you? Who did this to you?" Sami asked EJ smiled that she showed concern. "Can I come in Samantha please?" EJ asked Sami ushered him in and guided him to the sofa as she ran to get the first aid kit. Ej looked around and smiled he would use this to get her sympathy. Sami came back into the living room tools in hand. Ej leaned towards her as she bandaged him up. EJ then continued to look at her. He could smell her she smelled freshly showered like apricots. He loved that smell. Sami finished and then asked "So Who did this to you EJ?" Sami asked "EJ why are you staring at me?" EJ smiled "You still love me Samantha or you could have just left me in the door? "

Ej inched closer to her and she inched away. He grabbed her "You know what I'm saying is true or else you wouldn't be so angry with me. I'm still in your heart and I always will be." Ej proclaimed Sami huffed "I did what any human being would do. I took care of injured party at my door. "Sami proclaimed. EJ pulled her closer lips almost touching. "Then kiss me show me you don't still love me." EJ inched his lips close to hers. Sami slapped him. "EJ you're so full of yourself I don't still want you." Sami leaped from the couch and Ej laughed. "If you still didn't care you wouldn't be running from me. Samantha I love you and I'm not giving up on you. We can work through this because we love each other." EJ stated as he walked towards her holding her in his arms. Sami pulled away "What we had is gone thanks to your betrayal and your insistence on bedding a child who can't even handle an affair.

She has to go around town telling everyone how she is the only one that understands you and how she needs to save you from the big bad Samantha. So now your saved and you can be free to be with your child slut. " Sami demanded Ej laughed "Samantha you're the only one who will understand me. I don't want a child. I want the mother of my children who's a beautiful, smart sexy woman who drives me insane but I cant help but love her deeply. "Ej said as he got close to her she tried to pull away but he had a firm grip on her. He pulled her closer and their eyes locked and it looked like they would kiss but then there was a knock at the door. She could hear the kids fussing. It was Chad with the kids. Sami ran from his embrace and quickly opened the door. Sami changed her face and put a smile on her face. "Hey kids how was your sleep over? Guess who's here your father he came to see you? "Sami tried to sound positive then she noticed Chad's face and looked at EJ.

"I see you both ran into the same light pole?" Sami said dryly Chad then said sarcastically "Are we interrupting something?" Chad said glaring at EJ

Sami trying to diffuse the situation "Kids do you want to give your dad a hug and a kiss?" Sami asked nicely. Both kids responded in unison. "No we don't want to see daddy." They said as they ran to their rooms. EJ began to tear and Sami ran into the room to comfort the kids and left the men alone. Ej then swallowed hard. "I see Samantha let you pick up the kids. When did you get back into town?" EJ asked

Chad shook his head "EJ don't try any small talk with me. Sami is letting me spend time with the kids because after your colossal screw up they are pretty upset and I


	4. Chapter 4

want them to know I'm here for them." Chad insisted EJ got offended "I'm their father. I'm here for them too. I have always been there for them." EJ proclaimed

Chad scoffed "Except when you were banging the hell out my ex girlfriend because she was stroking your ego making you feel like a big man. Were you thinking about your kids then, even Sami or me? Who the hell were you thinking of only yourself EJ. You destroyed your family with your selfishness and your dick. Now you want to come around her like nothing happen. Like you didn't blow up your children's world and break Sami's heart. Not to mention lose all my self-respect for you. You're truly your father's son. "Chad declared Sami came out the kids room

"Okay enough from the both of you. Stop it the kids are in their room and can hear you so stop it right now." Sami demanded Ej walked towards Sami and asked, "Can I please try to talk to them? Can I at least finish talking to you we were so close a minute ago." EJ stated Chad glared at Sami "You did?" Chad asked Sami sighed

"EJ we were just talking and you took my kindness as something else. You're the father of my children and I was only giving you first aid that's all. Don't make this into a reunion because its not. You damaged every relationship in this room and the only that matters are your children's because if you don't fix it you will lose them forever. In order to do that you need to give them space." Sami demanded

Ej walked over to Sami "What about us? I want to work on us .how can I do help them if they see us fighting and distant. I want my family back plain and simple. Samantha that family includes you please think about it. I will do anything to make this right. I need my family in my life. EJ pulled Sami close "I need you Samantha and our children." EJ stated as he bent down to kiss her. She pulled away. Chad watched like a hawk. EJ gestured to Chad to come out in the hallway. Sami nodded to go head. Chad and EJ went into the hallway and EJ spoke first. "I don't blame you for hating me for what I have done but please watch out for my family. Samantha is letting you spend time with them convince them to let me back in their lives. I actually felt like I had a chance with Samantha tonight if we had a couple of more minutes. I think she would have agreed to a new start. I know she still loves me. I could feel it when I held her tonight. But I have a feeling she's already seeing someone else and I don't blame her but please make sure that person doesn't hurt her. I will find my way back to her I always do it just may take a little longer. I don't want her falling in love with someone else while I'm trying to make it happen. I know you don't want to but can you please tell me whom this person is when you find out. I wont lose her again to someone else please brother" EJ pleaded Chad looked at him with disgust "Why should I do anything for you Ej after what your have done? "Chad asked EJ looked at his brother "Because we both love those children in there and they need both their parents. "EJ stated and walked towards the elevator.

Chad looked back at his brother "Anything I do is to protect those children even if it means protecting them from you EJ." Chad answered. EJ nodded on got on the elevator. Chad went back into the apartment. Sami was standing there in tears. Chad wasn't sure what she was crying about but he went to her. He held her in his arms. "Its okay I'm here now and everything is going to be alright." Chad said

The kids are really hurting and I don't know how to fix it. Mother is supposed to fix things." Sami cried Chad held her close he never seen her this vulnerable.

Chad pulled up her face and wiped her tears. "So what happened with EJ? He made it seem like you were about to be reunited and you had admitted your undying love for him. "Chad said annoyed Sami looked at him like he was crazy. "Chad you believed him. Don't you know EJ will do anything to get me back and your already falling for his lies?" Sami said angrily Chad was jealous of their infamous connection over the years . It destroyed her past relationships Austin, Lucas and Rafe and he didn't want to be another casualty. Chad wanted her more than he wanted to admit.

Chad then said, "Are you believing his lies that he can lay down like honey in a bee hive. Sami walked towards him and cupped his face" No Chad I don't believe a word he says. You forget I know your brother better than anyone in this world but one thing I know and so do you know about him he's relentless. We have to be a step ahead of him and your father. If we are going to be partners you have to trust me I know your family far better than you do. EJ is his father's son through and through and you're nothing like them. Yes you lied and manipulated to get what you wanted but you haven't done as much damage as they have. If you want to walk away from this I wont blame you. We can forget about this plot and go our separate ways. We can forget about last night and pretend it never happened. " Sami said

Chad didn't expect her to say anything like that. He expected her to pout cry and stomp her feet. He realized Sami was woman who was force to be reckoned with.


	5. Chapter 5

She wasn't a child and that was refreshing for him. Sami began to walk away and go towards the door. She opened it. "Chad you can go and not look back. I promise I wont hold it again you but they are going to pay for those crying kids in that room.

I don't care how I have lie, cheat or hurt to do it. We have to be just as heartless as our enemies. The woman you gave her heart to do care about you or me or those kids. The man that left here thought about himself. Why can't we be selfish too and hurt them they way they carelessly hurt us. No I wont believe a word that man says

Because he broke the best part of me my kid's hearts and no one hurts them and gets to walk away. "Sami said Chad walked towards her slammed the door and pushed her up against the door and kissed her. Chad knew in that moment that he was in too deep but he didn't care. He wanted this woman to be his and only his. He would never let EJ have her ever again. They stopped kissing and they looked into each other's eyes. Chad laughed and said, "You know you could have just said no right"

Sami slapped him in the stomach. Chad leans over and kissed her forehead "Do you want me to check on the kids?" Sami nodded "maybe if they see their uncle Chad."

Chad went into the kid's room and spoke to them for a while. Then the kids came pouring out looking a lot happier then they did when they got home. They ran into their mother's arms. Johnny spoke "Uncle Chad told us that everything was going to be okay. He was going to do everything to make us happy again. Mom Can I ask a question? " Sami nodded "Sure sweetheart go head ask whatever you want Johnny. I will try to answer it as honest as I can." Sami said honestly Johnny looked at Chad then his mother and sighed. "Can uncle Chad stay with us in the empty room. Sydney and Ali want him to stay too. Please mommy pleases, please. "Johnny begged putting on his puppy dog face. Sami laughed and looked at Chad. "Johnny I think uncle Chad wants to." Sami started but Chad Finished "Stay right here with all of you. Nothing would make me happier. Sami was surprised Chad said yes.

"Okay it's been a long day lets go to the pub get something to eat and come back and then its bedtime." Sami ordered the kids yelled, "Yay Uncle Chad is staying." Chad winked at Sami and she smiled from ear to ear. They left for the pub.

EJ didn't want to go home so he decided to go to the pub for a quick bite.

EJ knew he would get flack for going in the Brady Pub but he just wasn't ready to go home to an empty house. EJ picked a seat in the corner where he couldn't be seen.

There were no Brady's in sight and he was relieved. The he heard it the laugh he would recognize anywhere. "Samantha" EJ whispered and his children with his brother. EJ was angry with himself because that could be him with his family but it wasn't. His brother was watching over them like he asked. Chad noticed him and looked at Sami. She nodded if their plan was to work Ej had to trust Chad but not too soon. Chad would make him work for it. Chad walked over to his table. "EJ I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here. I just got the kids to stop crying less than an hour ago. You hurt them bad EJ. I think there's also something you should know not that you deserve to but here it is. The kids asked me to live at their new place. I think they like having a male figure around. Chad said calmly Ej was surprised. "That's great you can watch over them and find out who Samantha is seeing. " Ej was relieved to possibly have someone on the inside. Chad shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me this isn't about you EJ its about those kids and helping them heal what you broke. I just wanted you to know so you knew how your kids were doing. As far as Sami is concerned that's between you and her and I'm not spying on her to help you. You have some nerve. Do you realize you had everything? The woman you always wanted, the kids, the life people would kill for and you threw it all away. What kind of man does that? I'm here for them not for you. You're my brother I accept that but I don't work for you do I make myself clear? Chad demanded

EJ nodded "I understand Chad and I'm sorry if I implied you did. I just want my family back and that includes you too. I know things can never be the same the way it was. I know I have to earn back all of your trust and I will I swear. I miss them so much." Ej said sadly Chad nodded "Well your priority right now should be those kids and earning their trust back because that's the only thing that matters. "Chad stated. Ej nodded and he continues to gaze at Sami. Chad understood why because he was starting to understand why EJ loved her so much. Chad shook his head "EJ leave her alone she's hurting enough. She can barely stand you. "Chad said annoyed

EJ smiled "That's just it Chad I can never leave her alone .Her place is with me and I'm not going to stop and until she's back where she belongs." EJ said confidently and got up to leave without the kids noticing him. Chad sighed he couldn't wait to wipe that smirk off his face. Chad looked at Sami and she smiled happy he got rid of EJ. Chad joined them at the table. They commenced to enjoy their meal. EJ watched


	6. Chapter 6

from the window and then took off. Chad and Sami took the kids home and put them to bed both of them collapsed on the couch. They held hands being careful to make sure the kids were sleeping. They began to talk about their plan for tomorrow. Sami smiled so it begins tomorrow. Chad loved sees that gleam in her eyes. Chad said, "Yes tomorrow we go after her first. Then we move on to destroying EJ."

Sami was turned on at the possibility of making the child slut pay. Sami slid her hands in Chad's jeans and whispered in his ear. "I want to make that bitch pay "She continued to rub him until he was hard. She glided her tongue into his ear and he put his hand inside her shirt to pull out her right breast and he commenced to nibble on it hard and Sami moaned. Chad quieted her with a kiss. He sucked on her tongue hard. Sami was enjoying it Chad picked her up and took her to the bedroom. Chad locked the door. Sami said Chad we cant the bed makes too much noise. Chad smiled I didn't have the bed in mind. Chad turned on the shower on and leads her into it. He thanked god she has stand up shower he sat down and watched Sami straddle him. They faced each other and looked into each other's eyes as she grinded her hips slowly at first and then faster. Chad loved how in control she was of her movements. She was like a drug the more he had it the more he knew he couldn't stop. They continued for hours and kissed good night, as Chad headed to his room to his bed and Sami to her bed no one the wiser. In the morning they would start with EJ's mistress. Sami smiled as she went to sleep and then she heard her phone vibrating. It was well after midnight. She looked at her phone and sighed it was EJ .she silenced it. The phone Vibrated again. EJ was persistent. Sami sighed picked up the phone. "EJ I don't want to talk to you." She whispered loudly

"Samantha please listens to me. Are the kids okay? Chad told me they were crying when I left. I have been calling you for hours but you didn't answer. I just want to know if they're okay. Its no like they will see me." EJ pleaded Sami sighed. "Yes they are fine EJ. Chad got them to feel better. It's going to take some time EJ. It's late and I have to wake up early in the morning "Sami said tired EJ smiled that she was even speaking to him. "Thanks Samantha. Is it okay if I call tomorrow to check on them please? I don't want to push them to speak to me if only to check on them. It would mean the world to me please." EJ asked Sami sighed "Okay EJ sure but before midnight please. Good night EJ." Sami Said EJ called out "Samantha I love you."

Sami didn't realize what she said "I love you too EJ." And before she could take it back she hung up the phone. EJ stared at the phone smiling at her words. "I knew you still loved me Samantha." EJ said out loud and closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Sami was smacking her in the head. "OH my god what did I do. It was just a force of habit that's all. There's nothing else to it." Sami told herself she pulled the covers over her head and went to sleep almost immediately. Having very hot continuous sex would make anyone exhausted and she loved it.

EJ remained hopeful but still obsessing who could be the new man in Samantha's life. Now Chad is going to be a good source of information he needs to get her back.

Ej turned out the lights and actually looked forward to a new day but little did he know so was Chad and Sami. A new day to start putting their plan in motion.

Sami was to excite and got up early got the kids ready and didn't wake Chad.

She would let him sleep and she would come back and wake him so they could start their day. Sami walked the kids to school and decided to stop for a coffee then she saw her. Sami promised Chad she wouldn't confront her without him. It was killing Sami not to rip her hair out. She wanted her dead especially after last night dealing with the kids crying cause they couldn't even look at their father. Sami sighed she wanted to be smart about this and decided the bitch would wait. There were too many witnesses and she didn't need to be accused of something else so close after the Nick fiasco. Sami sighed drank her coffee and left. She ran into Tad and immediately felt bad. Tad smiled when he saw her. "Hi Tad how are you?" Sami asked. Tad was happy to see her. "I'm ok Sami. How are you? " Tad asked

Sami nodded "I'm okay just dropped off the kids heading back home to do some work." Sami said nonchalantly Tad smiled "Well that's great well I better get to work I'm running late. "Tad said leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Sami smiled and watched him walk off. EJ came from behind her "Good Morning Samantha"

Sami sighed and thought dear god its too early in the morning for this but instead turned and faced and said "Good Morning EJ don't worry I will have those reports to you later today. I'm heading home now to get started." Sami lied as she tried to leave but EJ blocked her path. "How about we have breakfast together and talk "EJ asked

Sami looked at him like he was crazy "Ej that's not going to work for me .I have a lot to do today. "Sami said that was a lie. She needed to make the young slut's day miserable. Then Sami spotted her again. She saw she was staring at them and she wanted to make her suffer.


	7. Chapter 7

Sami changed her tune immediately and didn't let Ej suspect why. She put her hand on chest "EJ I think instead we should go somewhere private and talk. "Sami said smoothly EJ was excited a chance for them to be alone.

He didn't bother to try to figure it out but he immediately agreed and led her to the private area of the HTS. Sami knew the bitch would follow. She was too damn predictable and Sami was going to fuck with her big time and EJ. Sami saw as this as opportunity to kill two birds with one stone. Get the bitch out the way and begin to play EJ like a fiddle with what he wanted most her heart and love. They went to the private area and Sami could feel the bitch's eyes on them. Sami was disgusted so she knew she wasn't too far. "So Ej what do you want to talk about? Sami touched him again and could see his eyes soften. He came closer to her to be inches within of her face. "Last night you said you loved me did you mean it? EJ asked anxiously

Sami got closer to him knowing her enemy was watching "It was a slip of the tongue. I can't forget how much you hurt me and our children but I wont lie to myself either." Sami was enjoying this game. EJ was excited and she could see it. He pulled her closer lips almost touching and Sami put her finger on his lips then tell her who you want EJ." Sami whispered grazing is lips .EJ pulled back confused "Samantha what are you talking about?" EJ asked Sami walked towards the bushes and grabbed her hair and she wailed in pain. "EJ tell this bitch who it is that you want so she can get a clear picture. "Sami screamed now she had both her hands in slut's hair. Sami released one of her hands and cold cocked her and all you heard was a crack. Sami threw her to the ground and began kicking her. "Bitch you hurt my kids and have the nerve to follow me or is it him you want because I will kill you if you come near me. My kids are destroyed because you couldn't keep your legs closed. "Sami yelled and continued to kick her. EJ ran to pull Sami off of the woman he had an affair with. EJ was having a hard time hold Sami back and she managed to break free.

Sami was angry and yelled at both of them "TELL HER EJ. TELL HER WHAT YOU SAID." Sami glared at EJ and you could hear the whimper coming from the child slut.

Ej made no attempts to try to help her his main concern was Sami. "Samantha I love you. I want you and our family. There's nothing else I want in this world more than you." Ej pleaded Sami looked at the slut on the ground. Sami then looked at EJ and got in his face "I don't think she got the memo .How about if you tell her real slow so she can get it. EJ until she is completely out of our lives and not crawling around you. I will never ever even consider letting you back in our lives. Clean up you're fucking mess or stay with your mess because I have no intention going through this again. If she comes anywhere near me or my kids I will kill her and you will have to explain to our children why I took her life because you were too weak to let her go." Sami declared Ej didn't want her to leave. He wanted the earth to swallow the slut lying on the ground up and makes her disappear. She was keeping him from what he wanted he could feel it. Samantha was close to kissing him he could feel it.

"Samantha, Samantha please doesn't go." EJ begged Sami shook her head "No EJ take this bitch home and make sure she understands what needs to happen if you want your life back." Sami demanded EJ began to tear as she left and looked down at the ground and gave her his hand. She grabbed it and got up. EJ shook his head "I told you to stay away do you not listen young lady? You know Samantha has no qualms about killing you. I do have to thank you in a way because you followed me I could see that Samantha still cares about me and wants me or your presence wouldn't bother her so much. I have a chance to get her back and my children I wont let you fuck this up for me. You need to move on or there will be consequences. EJ handed her his handkerchief. The child whore snatched it. "She's crazy do you know that?" she whined EJ smiled and said "Yes I do know that she's a mad woman when it comes to the people she loves and today she proved she still loves me. No to mention she would kill for out children and you had this coming exposing my children to out mess. Samantha is right this mess needs to go away so we call can move on. You young lady need to find a new hobby because the woman that just left here is the only woman for me do you understand that? Like her I will kill for my children so if you come near me or my family again it wont only be Samantha you have to worry about young lady." EJ said adamantly "Oh by the way My brother Chad is back in town and lets just say he feels the same way I do. He wants nothing to do with you and if you come near our family he will hurt you as well. So you have a good day but I would suggest you go back to Europe now you that you have more enemies than the DiMera's." EJ said laughingly. The child whore wiped her mouth and realized she was played and had no chance of surviving if she didn't leave EJ & Sami alone. Then she realized Chad was back. EJ was right her enemies had piled up

And they were dangerous she couldn't take a chance and would leave.

Sami arrived home to find Chad waiting for her and could see she was visibly shaken. She ran into his arms and held him tightly.


	8. Chapter 8

He pulled away a little and looked into her face. She was crying. Sami then said, "Please don't hate me but I couldn't help it. I just couldn't wait to make her pay. I know you will be mad at me. Sami said Chad sighed "What did you do Sami?" Chad asked but there was a knock at the door. Chad sighed and went to the door. Chad opened the door and there stood EJ. "Samantha "Ej called out and he walked past Chad straight to Sami and held her in his arms. Chad blood began to boil and wonder what the hell was going on? EJ cupped her face "Its okay sweetheart she's not going to tell anyone what happened. I made it absolutely clear if she even talks or does anything to you or our family she will have to deal with just more than you. Ej said reassuringly he kissed her forehead and Sami pulled away. EJ turned to Chad "Can you please leave alone Chad we need to talk." EJ asked Chad looked hurt and glared at Sami "Sami what's going on? What happened and do you want to be alone with him." Chad said angrily

EJ was offended "Chad no disrespect but this is our problem that we need to work out. This concerns the children and my family. "EJ said defensively Sami walked over to Chad and grabbed his hand. "Its okay I will be fine." Sami asked Chad lovingly.

EJ didn't pick up on their connection and just took it as his brother being protective like he asked him to be with his family. EJ didn't see what was right in front of his face. Chad left the room and went into his room but listened by the door.

Sami moved towards the sofa and turned her back to EJ. Sami then said, "So talk Ej say what you have to say." Sami EJ didn't want to talk he could see her shaking.

He went behind her and whispered in her ear. "You still love me and want me Samantha." Ej said breathlessly he turned her to face him and kissed her.

Sami tried to pull away at first then gave in and EJ was overwhelmed. He pulled her closer he could feel her close to him and he wanted more. He pulled out the kiss and said while kissing her. The way you went after her I knew you still loved me. I never saw you so jealous. I had my Samantha fighting for me for our family I was so proud." EJ said happily and kissed her harder and his lips traveled her neck and his hands were on her hips and started to guide her to her bedroom. Sami managed to pull away and EJ fussed and tried to grab her back. Sami stopped it "No EJ not so quick. I don't deny that there is still something between us but it's not something that can be fixed over night. You want me, you kids you life back then your going to have to earn it nothing will be given to you easily EJ. If I decide to do it right now I pretty much want to kill you and her and still cant be in the same room with you but…Sami said EJ smiled "But what Samantha? Tell me what I need to do please?" Ej asked as he kissed her lips again. Sami kissed him back and whispered "Get rid of her first and we will talk." Sami said as she grazed his lips and EJ was breathing harder and Sami walked towards the door and opened it. "When she is no longer in our lives or our children's lives then maybe I will consider a new beginning. Until then EJ today is all you will have." Sami said sternly Ej walked towards her and leaned into her and whispered, "If I get rid of her will you get rid of the man who's taken my place in your bed?" EJ asked devilishly Sami was taken a back by his question. "EJ I don't know what you mean?" Sami said puzzled EJ smiled and pulled her in for another kiss and said "Samantha you forget I know you very well and who ever he is wont come between us I will never let that happen." EJ said confidently and headed for the elevator. Sami smiled he did know her very well and she knew him very well. Knowing someone could possibly take her heart from him will drive him crazy and Sami played it off very well acting like there wasn't. EJ just confirmed his worst fear. Samantha let someone in her life. EJ blinked but he wouldn't let that happen again. Now he would move heaven and earth to find out who it was and remove this thorn from his side because Samantha would be his again he wouldn't rest until she was.

Sami smiled when she closed the door and Chad came out the bedroom and had a smile on his face. Sami squealed and ran into his arms. Chad was slightly annoyed

And a little jealous listening to her and EJ. He cupped her face "You went after her on you own I thought we decided it would be both of us Sami?" Chad said annoyed

Sami smiled "Are you mad at me? It was beautiful I was going to wait for you but then I ran into EJ and the crazy bitch followed us and I thought we could both hook them. I was thinking on my feet baby. "Sami said slyly "I do have to warn you I did beat her to a pulp. Well if you want to go comfort her I'm pretty sure she's ready for you. Especially since I made EJ humiliate her by telling her in front of me he wanted me not her. It was magical Chad I couldn't have planned so perfectly." Sami said gleefully Chad shook his head. "Ok, ok so it sounds perfect much better than we planned. It also looks like EJ is hooked, as well He completely believes you. If I didn't know better I believed what you were saying was true. I almost felt like it was too true." Chad said sadly. Sami walked towards him "You said yourself I'm the queen of lies and manipulations. Now you're doubting me." Sami purred as she pulled him closer her hands on his buttocks. She turned her back to him grinded against him. Chad melted she knew what she was doing. He was hard and they were alone.

Chad grabbed the front of her jeans and shoved his hands down them. Sami winced but Chad wanted her to feel his strength. He put two fingers inside her and used his other hand to grab her neck .He kissed her hard as she moaned when his fingers went deeper. He opened her jeans after he put his two fingers in his mouth. He loved the way she tasted she tried to guide him to bedroom. He grabbed her hair and said "NO" Chad said forcefully .He had a fistful of hair her back to him with his free hand he pulled her jeans down and her underwear. He took his hands out of her hair and pushed her face first over the back of the sofa. Sami's heart was racing he was on bent knees as he licked the back of her legs. Sami began breathing fast and she tried to grab hi he pushed her hands off him to hold onto the sofa. Chad whispered hoarsely in Sami's ear "Hold on tight. "Chad demanded Sami was extremely turned on. Chad grabbed her right side of her waist and with his left hand with a fist full of her hair he pulled her head back and he kissed her hard .As he kissed her "What do you want Sami? " Chad asked forcefully Sami was breathing hard in anticipation off what was about to come. "I want you Chad. I want you!" Sami exclaimed Chad whispered in her ear "I didn't hear you. I want to fucking hear you say it .Do you fucking want me Sami?" Chad demanded Sami had never been pushed like this it was amazing. She caught her breath and yelled, "I fucking want you Chad, and I want you!" Sami yelled Chad smiled and whispered in her ear "Good cause now you have me." Chad said as he lunged inside Sami and Sami screamed in ecstasy. Chad went in deep and hard and Sami was shaking in pleasure. Chad kept picturing her kissing EJ every time he went deeper and harder. "Every time he touches you or kisses you remember this feeling. You remember whom you want. "Chad said confidently Sami said, "Yes Chad I will remember, "Sami said breathlessly "Chad don't stop please." Sami begged Chad smiled "I don't plan on it." Chad said as he continued to take Sami hard and deep reminding her that it was he she wanted not his brother. Chad would constantly remind her he was the better choice because now he was going to fight for her too. EJ wouldn't take away from him what he wanted most that Samantha Gene Brady's heart, body and soul. Chad would do whatever it took to get it. On the other side of Town EJ made the same declaration he would take her away from whoever she was with now and there would be nothing that would stop these DiMera brothers from getting what they wanted not even each other.

Abby finished packing her suitcases and brought them downstairs and told her mother it was best if she went back to Europe to get away from everything.

Jen agreed it was the best move she said her goodbyes to her friends and family.

She went up to her bedroom and didn't notice someone else was there in her room.

She turned to face someone in black in a facemask. The person covered her mouth and gestured to be quiet. The person in black gestured to her sleeping pills her psychiatrist prescribed. The masked person made her take all the pills in the container. Abby swallowed each one. The masked person injected her with a liquid

And Abby passed out. The masked person left the note they made Abby write saying.

"It was all my fault I don't deserve to live. Now I will be with Dad and the Angels. Goodbye I'm sorry Mom …Abby "

The masked person watched as child whores heartbeat slowed down and eventually stopped. The masked person left and got in their car and took off.

Sami and Chad finally made it to the bedroom and continued to make love all into the afternoon. Chad held Sami close as he started to feel he could plan a future with her. EJ looked at the family picture and smiled daydreaming about his reunion with his family and his Samantha.

Plots were in motion and Salem was about to be rocked yet again. Only the strong would survive what was coming next.


	9. Chapter 9

Azazeal Thorne was packing his things he was leaving Chicago to go to Salem. He was moving his company there. He had it with the big city life. He longed for a small town and after speaking to Bob Phillips at the Countess W who he went to college with said Salem was perfect little town to settle in. He also said to look up Samantha Gene Brady whose family was staple in the town. He remembered her she was beautiful and came to Chicago to save her then Fiancé's family's business. She impressed him when he met. In all honesty he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. Azazeal was never short of women's company. He was 6'5 large muscular build, dark black hair and Ocean blue eyes. Azazeal was born in Waterford Ireland and was considered to be Black Irish and was fluent in 5 languages Gaelic, Italian, Japanese, Spanish and Portuguese. Azazeal was extremely wealthy and somewhat of a confirmed playboy. Now he was ready to find a special someone and settle down. Azazeal purchased a mansion just out of town in Salem. He had a feeling it was where he needed to be. He got in the limo and headed to his jet so he could take off and start his new life.

Sami's cellphone rang and she crawled out of bed quietly not to wake Chad.

She looked at her phone it was EJ. "Hello EJ. "She whispered EJ laughed "Samantha why are you whispering do you have company?" EJ asked annoyed Sami rolled her eyes. "No Ej I just have headache that's all "Sami said EJ shook his head he knew she was lying. "Did you think about what I said Samantha. If I get rid of her will you get rid of your new lover and give a real chance?" Ej asked Sami looked at her bed to a sleeping Chad. "EJ I'm a single woman and I can do whatever I like. I'm not going to dignify that question with an answer EJ. So drop it I gave you my word you get rid of her then we will talk not a second before and you wont monitor who I see if I am seeing someone." Sami played it cool but she knew EJ could read between the lines. You don't get rid of your toy and I wont get rid of mine. Sami said in her head.

EJ became anxious "Who is he Samantha? What's his name so I can at least know who I'm up against." EJ asked Sami smiled at the phone "EJ there is no name like I said I'm a single woman and don't have to answer to anyone. So you better find your trick and send her packing if you even want to be alone in the same room with me much less anything else. "Sami declared EJ flashbacked to kissing her and holding Sami. "Fine we will do this your way but as soon as she's out of the picture then your bed becomes empty for me because Samantha I will be back in your bed very soon. When that happens I want him long gone from our lives. Do we understand each other? The only thing that will make our children and I happy is if we are together with no outside interferences. "EJ declared Sami sighed "You're just full of yourself aren't you EJ." Sami said annoyed EJ smiled I know what I need and what you need and that's me. EJ chuckled Sami hung up the phone. She laughed

EJ was playing it cool but its really driving him crazy he doesn't know who my mystery man is. EJ picked up the phone and barked orders. I want her followed

"I want to know who Samantha is spending time with and I want pictures. "

Azazeal pick up his phone and dialed the number on Samantha G. Brady's business card. "This is Samantha Brady. "The voice said Azazeal smiled "Ms. Brady my name is Mr. Thorne I'm a friend of Mr. Phillips at CW he told me to call you when I got into Salem. I was hoping we could meet I have a business opportunity for you.

Sami was intrigued and agreed. Sami hung up the phone and she felt something in her gut. She felt like her life was about to change dramatically. She whispered "Azazeal Thorne" chills ran down her spine." She went back to her bedroom and crawled back in bed next to Chad. He snuggled against her and she ran her fingers along his body. He was a gorgeous man and Sami was having so much fun with him.

She also started to feel something for him too. She didn't want to admit but he was creeping into her heart especially seeing him with the kids. She had another DiMera in her bed and she knew EJ wouldn't give up until he found out what she was spending time with. She wasn't ready to give him up yet and she didn't believe EJ could get rid of the child whore so she had time. Sami smiled she removed Chad's pajama pants took off her robe and straddled him. His body responded immediately.

Chad opened his eyes to a beautiful naked woman on top of him. He did what any hot-blooded man would do. He grabbed her hips and made her grind harder.

Sami knew it was no longer sex between them. Every time they were together she gave him a little more part of herself. She wasn't trying to ease her pain anymore

She was cementing a connection with him. Chad pulled her face to him and he kissed her long, passionately and filled with love. Sami knew Chad was getting in deeper and prayed he wouldn't but she just couldn't stop getting deeper herself.

Chad flipped her over and looked deep in her eyes and locked in. He made love to her with his eyes open looking into hers. It was the most amazing thing Chad ever felt in his life. They never lost each other's gaze as they held onto to each other for dear life with every thrust and moan. The both climaxed harder than before. Chad felt like he knew her whole life and she felt like home to him. Sami put her head on his chest and they held each other until it was time to for the kids to come home from school. They both were very quiet and knew something changed between them but neither was ready to talk bout it. Chad had two voice messages from EJ.


	10. Chapter 10

He listened to them and dropped the phone. Chad ran to the living room and turned on the TV. He turned to the news. The alleged Suicide of Abigail Deveraux has rocked Salem. She allegedly overdosed on prescribed sleeping pills and a suicide note left by her bedside. The Salem PD is still investigating. Sami put her hand on Chad's shoulders to comfort him and he pulled away. Sami's phone rang it was EJ.

She picked up immediately. "EJ did you see the news? Yes I'm watching it now. No Chad and I have been home all day. The kids are about to come home. Chad is devastated. No I don't think that's a good idea. I don't want to go to the mansion. Fine you can come here. EJ this isn't what I meant" Sami said EJ sighed "Samantha I was in a meeting with 5 people at the time she committed suicide but we should get our stories straight about the confrontation earlier. I don't want you to say we saw her. I will come right over and we will talk about it." EJ insisted Sami didn't want to argue she agreed. The babysitter would pick up the children and drop them off at the apartment. EJ said "That's a great idea Samantha the children need to be with us." Ej insisted Ej got his coat and ran for Sami's place.

Azazeal went to the private area of the HTS and met with a dark figure. So is everything in place. "Yes Mr. Thorne everything is place. The house is in order and the offices are up and running. When she comes everything will be flawless. The figure declares, "What about the DiMera she was engaged to? I think his name was Elvis Junior?" Azazeal asked. "Yes he's no longer in the picture from what I understand. She has moved out into her own place but his brother is living with her to try to ease the children's transition. There's nothing going romantic as a matter of fact the girl DiMera had an affair was his brothers ex girlfriend and committed suicide." Azazeal "Really then they are just commiserating in heartbreak. Good even if they are both obstacles they wont stop me from getting what I want. I want Samantha Gene Brady. She's going to be Mrs. Thorne and the mother of my children." Azazeal left and got in his limo and headed to his new mansion and prepared for his meeting with her tomorrow.

Chad still remained frozen on the sofa after hearing about the child whore's death.

EJ knocked on the door and Sami opened it. She pointed the direction of Chad.

EJ went to his brother. "I'm sorry for your loss brother. I know you loved her " EJ said sincerely Chad got up and got in EJ's face "What did you know about I felt about her. You just used her and threw her away. She couldn't deal with it so she ended her life." Chad screamed. Then there was a knock at the door. Sami opened the door

It was her father and Hope. "Chad when did you get back in town? " Roman asked

Chad said, "I got in a few days ago." Sami then asked "Dad what is this about?"

I need to know where EJ and Chad was this morning. Sami sighed, "Are you kidding dad? Sami said Roman then said" I'm concerned with EJ's whereabouts yesterday morning." Sami said, "Well I can answer that dad both EJ and Chad were with me all morning. Chad was in his room and Ej and I were discussing the kids. We talked for hours. "Sami declared Roman looked at EJ and asked "Is that true junior were you here all morning?" EJ smiled at Sami and nodded "Yes Roman I was here all morning trying talking about how to help Johnny & Sydney. EJ declared

Chad looked at EJ & Sami "Yes they are telling the truth. Can I go now? "

Hope went to Chad "I'm sorry for your loss I know how you felt about her. "Hope said

Sami tried to put her hand on Chad's shoulder and he pulled away Sami was hurt.

EJ pulled Sami close to him. "Let him be Samantha. Let him grieve his love." EJ insisted. EJ then said "I thought her death was ruled a suicide Roman." EJ asked

Roman said "Yes it was but we tying up some loose ends that's all. We will leave you alone. "Roman kissed Sami on the forehead they left Sami and Ej were alone.

EJ then asked, as he got closer to her "Samantha why did you give me an alibi just now. You know full well we were not together all morning. EJ said as pulled her closer to him as he leaned on the couch with her between his legs. Samantha looked him in the eye and said. "I was just returning the favor for what you did for me about the Nick fiasco. "Sami said as he pulled way but EJ grabbed her and pulled her into him. "It's more than that and you know it .You love me Samantha admit it." Ej said as he nuzzled her neck and their eyes met. Sami got close to his lips "Yes EJ its because I love you and I don't want you to go to jail." Sami confessed EJ pulled her in and began kissing her long and deep. Sami didn't push away. Maybe it was seeing Chad's reaction to the whore's death that made her believe he still loved her and she had to admit she still loved EJ. EJ pulled her closer and closer and Sami grabbed his face and kissed him harder. All her feeling came flooding back. She removed his jacket .EJ began opening her blouse burying his face in her chest. He pulled her on the sofa and he got on top of her grinding against her. "Samantha I love you." Ej whispered in her ear and Sami responded "I love you too EJ "Sami said breathlessly

Sami had her hands in his pants. EJ was opening her shirt to expose her breasts

Ej kissed each one. He opened her pants and he felt her wetness. Ej didn't want to wait any more he lifted her up and began to carry her to the bedroom and there was knock at the door. Ej sighed and put her down. He fixed himself as Sami fixed her as she went to the door. It was the babysitter with the kids. Ej was happy to see his children and despite them not saying hello to him .He was glad they were safe. Sydney gave her father a hug but Johnny remained in his room refusing to speak. EJ left it alone but he couldn't help but stare at the woman he loved. The kids went to bed and Chad still hadn't come back. Ej and Sami watched a movie on the couch. Things finally started to feel right for EJ. Sami fell asleep on him and he laid her on his lap. Then he heard a rustle of a key at the door. It was Chad coming back. Chad came in surprised to see EJ still there and Sami lay out on his lap. EJ gestured to Chad to keep quiet she was sleeping. Ej gently moved her head and got up to greet him. "Are you okay? We were worried about you so we stayed up watching a movie waiting for you. I wanted to make sure you were okay? Ej said Chad nodded "I'm going to go to bed. I can walk you out EJ." Chad said EJ shook his head "No I'm staying here tonight. Samantha and I actually made some progress tonight after you left. So I'm going to take her to bed and I'm going to stay with her. I can't leave her now. It felt good having her in my arms again. I just can't leave now. EJ said triumphantly. Chad was angry. He wanted Ej gone. He needed Sami with him tonight more than ever. He was stuck watching his brother worming his way back in and in the bed he made love to Sami in. Chad was trying to hold his anger inside.


	11. Chapter 11

"EJ I will take care of her .You don't have to stay. " Chad volunteered. Ej shook his head. "I appreciate the offer brother she's mine to take care of and I'm not going anywhere." EJ claimed his territory. EJ walked over to the sofa and picked up Sami and took her to the bedroom and closed the door. Chad was seething on the outside of it.

The woman he thought he loved and betrayed him was dead and the woman he was falling in love with was in the other room with his brother and enemy. Chad went to his room and drank until he passed out. He couldn't think of her with him he just couldn't.

EJ laid Samantha on the bed he took off his jacket and his shirt and his pants.

He removed her shirt and put on a nightgown on her. She was beautiful even in the dark. EJ got into to bed with her and laid her on his chest and she curled up against him. Wrapping her legs on him like she always did. Ej played with her hair and watched her sleep and eventually fell asleep himself. He finally felt like he was where he belonged with the woman he loved and his children in the next room.

EJ closed his eyes and prayed in the morning things would stay just like this.

The new day brought change in the air. Azazeal decided to explore the town of Salem before his meeting with Sami. He walked around HTS it was very quaint and reminded him of the towns back home. He was really starting to like Salem. As he looked into the shops he didn't realize he was draw attention of some admiring women. Azazeal smiled and nodded and they giggled. Azazeal was a gorgeous man who stood 6'5 thick muscular build looked like he spent hours in the gym but that was hi build naturally. He had ocean blue eyes and he had long black hair up to be shoulders. He looked like one of those pirate characters from a romance novel.

Which was why women for him was never an issue and with his Irish accent the came in droves. Azazeal only had one woman in mind he was interested in.

Azazeal flashed back to that morning in Chicago in which Sami met with the heads of her Chicago office and basically came in and saved the day from mess Kristen DiMera left behind. He was a guest of Bob Phillips and was asked to stay in background as he watched her work. He immediately knew she was a unique woman and a decedent from the motherland Ireland. She struck Azazeal the moment he saw her but she didn't notice him, which was rare for any woman that came his way. He was use to women throwing themselves at him but she was different in all ways. She had beauty; brains and the body that would make any man fall to his knees. Azazeal could imagine just that kneeled before her in her naked beauty. Azazeal wanted her so bad he could taste it. He knew she had one strong obstacle and that was EJ DiMera but Azazeal was prepared for that in more ways than one.

EJ watched Sami sleeping. He made sure Mary took the kids to school so she didn't have to get up early. He crawled back into Sami's bed hoping to take pick up where they left off last night. She feels asleep in his arms and it was a lot than he could ask for a few days ago. Ej played with her hair and Sami started to stir.

Sami reached out and felt EJ next to her. Sami realized she gave into her bad judgment last night. EJ was in her bed nothing happened but he was there non-the less. Sami tried not to panic knowing Chad was in the next room possibly.

She sat up and said Good Morning EJ. EJ leaned in and kissed her "Yes it's a very good morning." EJ purred and pulled her in closer and gave into a kiss.

Sami puled away slowly "Did Chad come back last night?" Sami asked trying to get her head together losing herself in EJ wasn't a good idea and she had to stop. EJ nodded "Yes he came in late last night. I'm worried about him he showed a great deal of hostility that I was here. More than usual almost territorial. He must be devastated over her death. I can't believe she's dead. " Ej said sincerely

Sami had to admit the thought of the child whore being dead made her question

whether EJ did have anything to do with it. She realized her bet with EJ if the child

whore was gone she would give EJ a real chance now she had to anti up Sami wanted her in Europe not dead. Sami's head was spinning she had to get out of there. EJ pulled her into an embrace "Now we can start our lives over again its sad but it's a sign Samantha. Last night I finally felt connected to you and now waking up next to you my world would be more complete if you said yes to a fresh start.

I love you Samantha and I know you love me please say yes " EJ pleaded

Chad was sitting at the kitchen table looking at Sami's door wondering what was happening inside her bedroom. He knew Ej stayed and according to EJ they became closer last night. He was forced to sleep in his own bed last night when he needed her most. Now he was sure EJ was pouring on the charm and him pulling from her last night left her confused. Chad wanted her to know he didn't mean to push her away but in fact the opposite and now EJ had her to himself. Chad couldn't take it anymore he had to stop it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chad walked up to Sami's bedroom door and knocked hard. "Good Morning "Chad said out loud. Ej sighed for being interrupted before Sami could answer. Sami got up from the bed and looked at the clock. "Oh my god is that the time? I have a lunch meeting I have to get to. "Sami said racing around the room. EJ stood there staring

At her. "Samantha you didn't answer me. I'm sure you can reschedule this meeting this is more important right now. Is this about him? Who is He Samantha I have a right to know who's sleeping with the woman I love. Do you love him? " EJ said angrily

EJ was barraging Sami with questions and all she could think about was getting to her meeting running out the room. Sami couldn't tell him who he was it would kill him.

"EJ when I get back from my meeting we will talk. This is an important meeting I have to get to so please let me get ready. Sami grabbed her robe and her towel and ran in the bathroom. Ej stood there shocked she just dismissed their conversation.

Ej was frustrated "Who the hell was this man. Obviously Samantha isn't ready to let him go I need to find out who he is now?" EJ demanded then he heard Sami's phone and EJ picked it up. It was a text message. "I'm looking forward to today. See you soon. A.T. "EJ read. He stared at the bathroom door. EJ got dressed determined to figure out who this A.T. is and how close he and Samantha are.

EJ opened the door angrily. Chad smiled if EJ was angry nothing went according to EJ's plan. Chad tried to keep from smiling. "What's wrong EJ?" Chad asked

EJ grabbed the coffee pot a poured himself a cup. "I got the initials of the man

Who Samantha has been seeing. She won't admit who he is but he just texted her. "EJ stated. Chad was confused "What are his initials? Chad asked EJ sighed, "It's A.T.

"He didn't say much just that he was anxious to see her, " EJ said jealously

Chad sighed EJ had no clue he was Sami's lover and he was having fun with this.

"So how do you know its her lover who's texting her? "Chad asked

EJ then said, "Because she won't tell me who he is. If she won't reveal his identity it could only mean one thing she's getting serious about him if she's protecting him from me. I need to find out who this A.T. is immediately. EJ declared

Chad played the game. I will try to find out who A.T. is and I will let you know. Chad volunteered. Chad felt he could control the situation but no one was going to be able to control what came next.

Sami looked in the mirror panicking the DiMera boys were alone talking about her.

She needed to get away from both of them Chad pushed her away and EJ has latched on to her and wont let go. Sami needed this meeting badly. An outside person who wasn't a DiMera, Brady or a damn Horton. Sami put on the last of her make up.

She looked amazing in a dark peach dress her hair flowing and her make up was flawless and her perfectly matched heels. She opened the bedroom door and the DiMera men mouths fell to the floor of the vision that stood before them.

She looked like a goddess and now both men were worried about A.T. And who he was. EJ stepped forward 'you look beautiful. Who is it your meeting with again?" EJ asked calmly. Chad was curious too. "Yeah who's your meeting with?" Chad asked Sami sighed "Can you both stop it now. Its business related that's all you need to know." Sami said defensive. EJ shook his head "If its CW business don't you think I should know about it." EJ asked Sami was getting annoyed "Its not CW business but my business. "Sami said sternly grabbed her coat and started to walk out the door.

"I will see you both later. I don't know how long I will be but I made arrangements for the kids so both of you are your own. "Sami said EJ then said "Samantha when are we going to talk? "Ej asked Sami sighed, "I will call you and we will set something up." Sami said nonchalantly She looked at Chad and said, "I hope you have a better day today than yesterday." Sami said coldly and walked out the door. Both men stood there looking at each other both hurting to be with her. She just showed them she could walk away from them at any moment and neither liked how that felt.

Sami had showed them they weren't guaranteed her heart both would have to work to get what they wanted. She wasn't going to make it easy or let them hurt her.

Sami got in her car and Sighed. It felt good to do what she just did she made no promises to either and despite her feelings for them. She now was going to do what was best for her now and that was finding a life outside of the DiMera boys.

Sami drove up to the address given to her for her meeting. She never had been to this part of town. The mansion was huge like the DiMera mansion but it was more modern. Sami realized this was wealthy billionaire wealthy. Sami was surprised anyone with that much money would want to come to Salem. She didn't care she was anxious to meet this man and curious why he wanted to meet with her.

Sami was shown to drawing room. The house was decorated tastefully and you were unable to tell there was only one person living here. There was a beautiful fire going and she felt cold and stood by the fire with her back to the door. She didn't hear him come in the room. He watched her for a few minutes. She was even more beautiful then he remembered Azazeal thought.

" Ms. Brady I'm so glad you could make it. I know it was last minute but I will definitely make it worth your while." Azazeal said with his deep Irish accent.


	13. Chapter 13

Sami turned around and said "Sure it's my pleasure. I love Bob Phillips work. So I couldn't help but be intrigued." Sami said she then saw him and she couldn't move.

Sami felt like she was struck by lightning. My god he is gorgeous. Control yourself Sami. Sami thought to her. He walked towards her. Sami mind was racing

My god this man is dream. He looks like he came straight out a book or magazine.

Sami get yourself together this man will think you're a total idiot. Stop it stop looking at him like you wants to eat him alive. Azazeal she said in her head. Azazeal Thorne.

Azazeal got close to her. She could smell him. He smelled like musk and wood. A man who worked with his hands smell. She could imagine his strong hands all over her. Sami stop it she screamed in her head.

Azazeal then said, "Are you okay Samantha? Is it okay if I call you Samantha? Azazeal said in a husky voice. Sami finally came back to reality. "Yes of course if I can call you Azazeal? Where you from I sense a very strong Irish accent? Your name is very biblical. Sami said Azazeal laughed, "Yes My parents were very humorous. Azazeal was a fallen angel from heaven. Maybe someday I will tell you the story. Yes I'm from Waterford Ireland but I traveled all over. " He said smiling at her. Sami loved his smile he was dark and very handsome not to mention the body of Adonis. "So you called this meeting Azazeal. How can I be of service to you?" Sami asked wishing he would say in my bed but she remained professional. Azazeal "Well I'm moving my company to Salem. I saw your work at CW cleaning up the mess Kristen DiMera left for you to clean up. So I would like to take you away from DiMera enterprises and offer you a position at Thorne Inc. I heard through the grape vine you want to distance from the DiMera's I mean DiMera Enterprises." Azazeal said coyly. Sami Smiled "Well you heard right. What would I be doing? If I took the job that is. "Sami asked. Azazeal then proceeded "You will be my VP .My right hand person. I need someone with integrity and not afraid to take chances to make the company better. We will be working very close together and I have to warn you I'm a very passionate person and may be difficult to work with sometimes. I am fair and will always be honest with you no matter what." Azazeal said forcefully

Sami was impressed not only was he hot but he was man of principles and

passionate as he put it. There she went again thinking of him passionately kissing

him. Stop it Sami she said in her head. Azazeal saw her resistance "As far as our

family is concerned I will be very understanding because I know you're a mother of

young children. So I will understand if you need to work from home from time to

time. Please consider this offer and not to mention the lucrative salary. "Azazeal

said and handed her an envelope. Sami opened it and literally gasped. Sami then

said, "This can't be real? Are you serious? Sami asked Azazeal laughed "I thought

that was good number to start if you get our revenue up there will be an increase."

Azazeal promised Sami was shocked "An increase now I am dreaming. Why is it you're offering this to me? What do you want in return Azazeal? Why me? Why here in Salem? Sami demanded answers. Azazeal gestured to the couch. "Please have a seat. Would like a drink because I'm about to be very honest with you. More honest than anyone has in your life has ever been." Azazeal said confidently Sami nodded

And took a seat next to Azazeal as he explained how he first saw her in action and how he admired her work and how smart he thought she was. He also explained how he knew she was trying to create a life away from the DiMera's. He knows about her past discretions but he didn't care he wanted her business savvy.

He knows she can be passionate and loyal as well. That's what he sees when he sees her. Not a screw up but woman trying to do her best in life and that's what his company needs .It was what he needed. Sami listened intently and in her gut it felt right. "Yes I will accept the job. I will hand in my notice at CW immediately. "Sami said confidently. Azazeal smiled "Great we have been talking for hours. How about if I take you to dinner to celebrate?" Azazeal Sami laughed, "I didn't realize the time. I just need to make a call and then we can go celebrate. "Sami said and dialed Chad

"Hey I'm going to be late my meeting running late. Is EJ there with you?" Sami asked Chad handed the phone to EJ. "Hello Samantha what's going on? "EJ asked

Sami looked at Azazeal and smiled and so did he "I wont be coming back right away. I'm going to be late so you can spend time with the kids if you want. I don't know when I will be getting in. I want to meet with you in my office tomorrow morning

There is something we need to discuss." Sami said sternly EJ looked at the phone

And closed his eyes. Chad knew that look. Sami is giving him bad news.

EJ then said "I understand I will take the children to dinner with Chad and bring them back but we will talk tonight. "EJ demanded Sami sighed, "Okay EJ do whatever you want. "Sami said and hung up the phone. Azazeal was happy she was distancing herself from Junior and he loved every second of it. Azazeal then said, "Shall we go and celebrate." Sami smiled okay Azazeal led her out the mansion. "I figured we would be drinking so I will have my driver drive us" Azazeal reassured her Sami smiled she felt safe with Azazeal as she got into the limo. Sami smiled "where are we heading to?" Sami asked Azazeal

"Well I made arrangements to go somewhere very close to your heart "Azazeal stated

Mary called EJ and said "Johnny and Sydney want to spend the night with their cousin Kayla's. I left a message for Ms. Brady I just wanted to check with you. "Mary said Ej sighed, "They still don't want to see me okay Mary that's fine I will tell Samantha .It will be fine." EJ said annoyed. He hung up he looked at Chad.

"What do you say since we are on are on our own we go to the pub for dinner?" Ej asked his brother. Chad shrugged sure I guess. Chad agreed "Let me just change then we can go. "Chad said EJ nodded Chad went into his room. Ej was lost in thought wondering where Samantha was and with whom. Little did EJ realize everything was going to change?


	14. Chapter 14

Azazeal pulled up near the Pub. Sami smiled "You know about my family's place "Sami said coyly Azazeal smiled "I know more about than you know because I wanted to know everything about the woman who would help my company be better than it is now." Azazeal said honest Sami blushed "Was that all you thought about?" She asked Azazeal chuckled "Well for today it is." Azazeal said. Sami loved listening to him talk. The Pub was transformed to an elegant restaurant with musicians to boot. Sami was impressed. Sami turned to him "How did you know I was going to say yes Azazeal." Sami asked Azazeal blushed "Because I knew if given the chance to change your destiny you would." Azazeal said confidently. Caroline was waiting for them. "Grandma are you behind this?" Sami squealed Caroline smiled. She whispered in Sami's ear "He is a wonderful man and very handsome. Don't lose your head Samantha. "Caroline warned and she took off into the kitchen

Azazeal pulled out Sami's chair and she sat down there was champagne, flowers and musicians. Sami was impressed beyond belief and it had been a long time since she was treated to a night like this. Sami was in heaven. Azazeal and Sami toasted to their new venture together. AS they did EJ & Chad showed up at the pub. They saw Sami together with Azazeal. Ej and Chad were angry. Ej was right EJ thought Sami was meeting with another man. They both looked at each other and opened the pub door despite it saying closed. EJ stormed in with Chad by his side. Sami didn't notice them all she could do was stare at Azazeal. Ej was breathing hard.

"Samantha I see your meeting is running real late? Are we interrupting something?"

Sami looked up to see both DiMera brothers glaring at her. Sami took a deep breath and stood up. "This is a meeting but right now we are celebrating my new job. "Sami announced Chad & EJ looked at each other. "New job what new job? "The DiMera brothers said in unison. Sami swallowed the rest of her champagne for liquid courage. "I will be leaving CW and going to work for Thorne Inc. I was going to tell you tomorrow. "Sami declared Ej then walked closer to the table. Chad remained quiet but had an angry look on his face. EJ then said angrily "So who is this gentleman that you blew your family off for. "EJ asked Sami was embarrassed

"EJ stop it don't do this now. "Sami demanded Ej then said, "So when do you want to discuss what's going on here?" EJ said hurt Chad then said "Sami why don't you just introduce him to us." Chad asked Azazeal stood up and stood toe to toe with the DiMera brothers but Azazeal body was much more built and looked towering by EJ & Chad. Azazeal put his hand out to the men in his Irish accent he introduced himself. "I'm Azazeal Thorne nice to meet you . I know of your family through a mutual business associate. " Azazeal said Ej looked at Chad and said it at the same time "A.T. " The initials in Sami's phone and both men knew at that moment nothing would ever be the same. EJ looked at Azazeal from head to toe.

He finally faced the man he thought was stealing Sami from him and realized the man that stood before him wanted what he thought belonged to him. Chad also realized Azazeal had quickly made it obvious what his intentions were.

Both men realized Sami had the opportunity to change everything and this man was responsible for that. The way he looked at Sami when she spoke was clear he intended to be more than her boss. Both men looked at Sami and thought to themselves it was time to step up their game if they wanted Sami now that she had an out. EJ shook Azazeal hand and said "Good to meet you and congratulations on your endeavors. Samantha is a wonderful find but I have no intentions of letting her go quietly. She's very valued with the DiMera's " Ej declared Azazeal laughed, "I look forward to what's coming next. I guarantee it will be interesting. I also have no plans of letting Samantha slip through my fingers. She will be very good for Thorne INC." Azazeal said confidently as he looked at Sami. The DiMera brothers said in Unison EJ out loud and Chad in his head "Game On "

Sami arrived home after her dinner with Azazeal and the house seemed quiet so she went into her bedroom and began to undress and realized she wasn't alone.

She turned to face EJ. "EJ we agreed we would talk tomorrow. I made my mind up me leaving CW is for the best. It's a chance not to be under your father's thumb any more. I can still earn a living that would be comfortable for the kids & I." Sami said confidently.

EJ walked towards her to help her take off her clothes. "It also helps that he is very handsome too. "EJ probed Sami tried to cover quickly "EJ it's not like that I'm working for him that's all. I don't know whom this person you have in your head-trying figure out who's been my bed." Sami said quickly EJ pushed her up against the wall. Ej put his hands underneath her dress and rubbed her vagina. Sami moaned but didn't stop him. EJ buried his head in her neck and said in a husky voice "You're Mine Samantha" he said as he had his two fingers spread her vaginal lips and she opened her mouth to let out a moan.

EJ lightly kissed her and said "You know the thought of another man touching you, feeling you or even tasting you drives me insane. Now I meet your lover and I see why you're hiding him from. Your Irish toy but I'm letting you know Samantha I'm not letting you go without a fight. You belong to me and you always will no man can change that. "Ej said as he went deeper inside her and began moving his fingers inside her.


	15. Chapter 15

Sami was pulling on his jacket he was driving her crazy as he continued his finger rhythm inside her. EJ kissed her as he still had her pinned to the wall. EJ continued to whisper, "You tell him to go away Samantha because you're mine." EJ said as he put his fingers deeper inside her. Sami couldn't contain herself she moaned loudly

And Chad stood in the doorway trying to listen but he couldn't hear anything.

EJ felt her about to climax and whispered in her ear "Its either your family or Azazeal Thorne because you know I'm not letting you go." EJ said as he moved up his pace and Sami climaxed all over his fingers and he took them out and put them in his mouth. Next time we are together it will be in our bed together as it should be." EJ said as he kissed her neck. Sami stood there shaking. Ej was coming after her in full force he wasn't being a gentleman about it. He was playing hardball with her. She sank to floor and closed her eyes. Ej left and Chad knocked on her door. "Go away Chad I just need to be alone." Sami called out as she locked her bedroom door. Her revenge plan needed to get under control. Sami went into the shower and tried to plan her next move but all she could think of was Azazeal Thorne. Sami knew Azazeal would change her life and was afraid to admit how. She thought about EJ's words and couldn't hold back the tears anymore she was confused. Does she say goodbye to her old life and go into the unknown in a new life not sure where it would take her. She was scared shitless but she had to decide soon. There's no way the DiMera boys would make it easy for her whatever she decided. Sami knew heartbreak was coming by her hands but she had to do what was best for her not anyone else.

Back at Thorne mansion Azazeal couldn't stop thinking about Samantha. She would be working side by side with him. He had a drink of the fire and day dreamed about her. Azazeal was lost in thought when he was interrupted. Mr. Thorne sorry to bother you sir but you has a visitor. Azazeal smiled he thought that was quicker than he thought. Azazeal told Brooks "let me guess its Mr. Elvis DiMera Jr. "Azazeal laughed Brooks said "Yes Sir how did you know?" Azazeal laughed because he's predictable that's why. EJ entered the living room and came face to face with Azazeal. "I was expecting you DiMera what is it do want? Or shall I say who do you want?" Azazeal teased EJ then said "Samantha will not be working with you or anything else for that matter. She will be focusing on rebuilding our family. "Ej declared Azazeal was amused "So you speak for her now do you? Samantha said no such thing to me as a matter of fact I'm expecting her in the office tomorrow after she resigns at CW. She will be a great addition to my company. "Azazeal said

EJ got closer to him "I wont let her go do you understand me. Samantha and I are destined to be together. We will be again but not if you don't leave her alone. EJ demanded. Azazeal laughed"So Am I suppose to run away and disappear now that the Dark Prince has forbidden me from his princess. Azazeal continued to laugh.

"Samantha will be Mrs. Thorne whether you like or not. Whether you stomp your feet, moan or groan. It's already in motion. You have had everything handed to you .You don't know what it is to earn anything much less the love of a good woman. You had her in your bed, in your home, ring on her finger devoted only on to you but you threw it away for a child who in turned hurt your children as a result of your dalliance .Now you want me to hand her over to you. You're a pathetic fool DiMera.

She's going to come to me because I'm the man who will love her support her and keep her happy. So you can take your ranting's somewhere else because I'm not going to be swayed by you because you have children with her. You chose to bed another and now you come in here beating your chest saying you deserve her.

I deserve her DiMera. I will kiss her, hold her and make love to her. She will be the next Mrs. Thorne and there's nothing your going to do to stop it. So if I were you I start getting use to not getting what you want this time. So you can take your blocks and go home now. You wont win this game. Azazeal announced

EJ got close to Azazeal face "This isn't over Thorne I wont let you get her "EJ swore

Azazeal then said, "Then Earn her. Don't think because you have a past that guarantees another chance with her. She's grown weary of your disappointments and lies DiMera I think you ran out of chances. Samantha is no fool she wont fall for it again. Azazeal stated EJ shook his head "You have no clue about the relationship Samantha and I have but you will see there's no getting rid of me. EJ declared.

Azazeal laughed, "We will see DiMera we will see."

Sami got out the shower and looked at her bed and decided she didn't want to be alone tonight but she didn't want any more complications then she needed.

She got dressed and headed out the door. Chad was on the sofa waiting to see if he saw her. He grabbed her "Sami where are you going?" Chad asked

Sami sighed, "Why do you care? You couldn't be bothered with me the other day. Now you want all my attention. "Sami asked

Chad sighed, "EJ has been here every day in your face. I'm starting to think you're not playing him. I actually think you're considering being with him again and I can't take that. You're losing sight of our objective and that's payback for EJ and her.

Well she's dead and he's still walking around like he can have you at any time.

Especially that now when I need." Chad said Sami sighed, "You know how EJ works why are you surprised by this. Fine I understand you're grieving for her and you I feel sympathy that she's dead. But I don't feel bad about being happy she wont be in our lives anymore. I know you can't understand that because you loved her. I don't know what you need but right now I need some air." Sami said and slammed the door behind her. Chad stood there and whispered, "I need you Sami…I need you ….

Sami got in her car and drove for while then decided she had work off this frustration. She knocked on the door and the door opened. Sami leaned on the door and said "Hey are you alone?" Sami asked the male figure nodded. Sami came into the apartment started removing his shirt and opening his pants. She pushed him on his sofa and straddled him. "Sami are you okay? " Tad asked Sami sighed, "I don't want to talk I just want to forget. Are you okay with that?" Sami asked Tad nodded

He would take whatever he could get from her. He adored her and loved being with her. So he gave in to all her demands and let her take control and enjoyed it.

He wanted more from her but he knew she was complicated and he accepted that.

Tad carried her to his bedroom where they continued their rendezvous.

Tad kissed her tear stained face and gave her exactly what she needed. Tad gave her Lust with no commitment or demands. Sami unaware that she was being followed and pictures were taken take per EJ's orders. Sami straddled Tad and rode him harder and harder. Sami was trying to block everything out of her mind. Tad tried to hold her but she refused pushing his hands off her. She knew if he tried to hold her she would cry and tonight she wasn't going to be weak. In this moment she could be in control for a little while at least. Tad gave into her pleasure he had small piece of her. It was all she would give him. Tad knew and didn't care she was with him tonight and he would make that moment last.

Sami just wanted to get lost but didn't realize she wasn't the only one hurting tonight. She would close her eyes and forget and get lost in lust love was too complicated for her so she wanted none of that. Tad gave her a different kind of pleasure he gave her sanctuary. He saved her from the real world and the hard decisions she knew she had to make in the morning. She couldn't get Azazeal out of her head or EJ's words or Chad's hurt face. This was her safe place at least for now.

A call was made "Hello I have some information for you it's about Ms. Brady. I will bring it by in the morning. See you then…."

Yes Sami's world was about to change and hearts were going to be broken but it wasn't hers not any more not if she could help it.


	16. Chapter 16

Sami got up and kissed the forehead of a sleeping Tad. He stirred and looked at her. Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Tad asked

Sami shook her head "No I have to go home. Thank you for everything. "Sami said and kissed him again on the forehead. Sami got in

her car and sighed "Time to face the music." Sami said she opened the door quietly but Chad was waiting for her. "You don't have to

sneak in I'm awake. "Chad said sadly "Are you trying to avoid me because of earlier?" Sami nodded "I just don't want to argue I have

had enough of that to last a lifetime." Sami said sadly Chad smiled "I know and I'm trying to argue with you. I just want to apologize

for my behavior I have been acting like a jealous school kid. You don't deserve that. I always knew you and EJ had something. It wasn't

until I saw for myself did I realize the gravity of it all. I now see why he fights so hard to have you again because I want you too. It

wasn't until you walked out that door I realized how quickly my world wouldn't be the same if I didn't have you in it. That was only a

few hours I couldn't imagine years of not being with you like EJ. I see why he's going crazy because in the short time I have spent with

you I have experienced a fraction of what he feels and I'm already miserable. I'm here waiting for you because I already can't sleep

without you or want you to be upset with me. I'm obsessing whether or not to go find you and beg you to come home. So I sat here

going crazy where you could have gone. I thought maybe you went to EJ or to Azazeal and my mind just thought crazy things. Sami I

know you're trying to find your way and you want to pay back EJ. I want to do that with you, for you. I want to do anything that will

make you smile and no longer feel any pain. I want to be with you and the kids every day and always. I know we have no history just

what we shared in a short time has meant the world to me and I don't want it to end. I don't want to rule you, push you or threaten

you I want you to come to me willingly and completely. I want all of you Sami but not because you're running away from EJ or you're

trying to get back him or you're afraid of how you feel for him. I want you to come to me because you feel the same way I do and you

can see us being together in the light not in secret . I want to be able to not hide how I feel about you or that you make me happy. I

didn't want another day to go by that only EJ gets to tell you how he feels. I am not my brother I have no hidden agenda. I don't want

you as a possession but a partner. Yes I did love her once but that was before. I thought I couldn't love anyone without hurt and pain

but when I look in your eyes the only thing I feel is love. Yes it's soon and now we didn't plan this but it happened. Now we can't put

the genie back in the bottle. If you thought about it you wouldn't want to either. That's all I wanted to say Good night Sami." Chad said

sadly. Sami had no response so he went into his room. Sami stood there floored by Chad's speech and felt like a monster going to Tad

tonight and had a feeling she would pay for that dearly.

Sami slinked into her bedroom and got back in the shower and started to scrub the night off and her thoughts came crashing again.

Chad's words ringing in her ear and EJ's threats over her head. Azazeal's promises of a new life from her old. Sami shook her head.

Everyone was pulling her in different directions but only direction seemed clear. Sami put on her nightgown and was about to crawl in

bed but she had to do something. Sami barged into Chad's room and planted a big kiss on his lips.

Chad pulled her closer and "What does this mean Sami?" he continued to kiss her. Sami smiled "It means that I have a lot of thinking to

do but I totally heard everything you said. Spending time with you has been amazing and I do feel something for you too more than I

thought. First we have to figure out how to get EJ under control but not tonight. Tonight you're coming with me and were going to sleep

together." Chad smiled devilishly Sami shook her head "No not that type of sleeping. I mean cuddling

With the person I want to be with most sleeping." Sami declared Chad Smiled "I like that idea I couldn't think of anywhere else I want

to be." Chad smiled as Sami led him to her bedroom. They crawled into Bed Sami put her head on chest and wrapped her legs around

him. Chad was in heaven they didn't have sex but they had something a whole lot better. They had closeness no one could take from

them.

The morning came with a vengeance literally. Azazeal had a visitor. There was shadowy figure waiting for him again. Azazeal smiled EJ's

world would come crashing down by his hands and he loved it.

"Is everything all set for the Prince DiMera?" he asked the shadowy figured quickly answered "Yes I have the correct photos her and I'm

giving DiMera the doctored ones. The identity of her secret lover stays with you and her false lover goes to DiMera. The shadowy figure

nodded and went on his way to give EJ the convoluted news.

EJ woke up anxious awaiting his man with the news of Samantha. The man arrived promptly and so did Sami to her old office to pack up her things. Chad decided to make an appearance at TBD and let everyone know he was back. He had to check in on his business but he felt happier than he did in days.

Sami spent last night in his arms with a possibility of a future. Chad didn't want to get excited but he was sure she would say yes to them finally coming clean and being together. He was willing to say well by to the vendetta if he got her. Tad saw Chad was excited. They high fived and hugged.

"When did you get back in town? "Tad asked Chad smiled flashed back to Sami and answered, "I got in about a week ago. Chad answered Tad was puzzled "Then why didn't you come by sooner? Tad asked

Chad smiled "I was kind of busy with family stuff." Tad laughed, " I know that look on your face. There's a new woman in your life isn't there? Who is she tell me? I want all the details. Tad asked curiously

Chad smiled" Pull up a chair and we will talk. " Tad got comfortable. Chad started to speak about Sami of course leaving out all the main details. "She's beautiful, smart, funny, strong and I can see being with her for a long time. Chad said happily. "There's only one thing wrong she has an ex that won't let her go and its making things complicated. I have a strong feeling she's letting him very soon." Chad said

Tad was jealous because he felt that way abut someone too but she made it clear there was no future.

Both men continued to talk and catch up. Neither one knew they were talking about the same woman.

When love becomes obsession it consumes itself. That's just what obsession was doing for EJ & Azazeal.

EJ and the shadowy figure are in the living room. Something doesn't feel right in his bones. He had become obsessed with finding the identity of Sami's lover but he didn't realize he was opening a Pandora's box he couldn't close again. EJ felt his curiosity was more important and he didn't realize the price he was going to pay.

Sami almost expected EJ to in the office but he wasn't. She was almost relieved she couldn't take another scene with it left her shaken to the core. EJ knew what buttons to push and just how to manipulate her but Sami was determined not to let that happen again. One thing she knew is when EJ wanted something to happen it will.

The man gave EJ the envelope and he couldn't wait to open it.

The shadowy figure walked to EJ and stopped him from opening the envelope and said "Sir I think you shouldn't open this. I think you should just leave it alone. Going after this person will not be good for you or win her back but that's just my personal opinion. This footage is from when she was in Chicago on business." he said EJ was become more curious by the second. He gave the man money and asked him to leave. EJ poured himself a drink and opened the envelope and pulled out the pictures. EJ dropped the pictures to the floor and threw his drink across the room.


	17. Chapter 17

"She stood there and lied to me .SHE LIED TO ME! She said there was no one else

But she was with him even last night." EJ looked at the time stamp. He picked up the pictures and put them back in the envelope and

gripped hard on them as he began crunch the pictures but put them pack in his desk. Ej couldn't get the pictures out of her head.

Samantha naked making love to another man and the smile on her face he couldn't believe it. He had to see her and ask her about. EJ

tried to calm himself down knowing they were together they were separated. Not when she was in Chicago she was wearing her ring.

They were engaged. She gave him such hell and she also cheated and he hasn't left her life. That's why she was hiding him.

She knew the truth would come out and she would have to explain things.

EJ poured himself a drink and headed out the door to confront the woman he loved.

Sami began settling in her new office. It was huge with large windows and was also bigger than her living room. Sami smiled she was in

a new job and possibly she has a new man in her life. Everything was finally feeling like it was coming together.

Sami sat in her chair and sighed 'Thing are definitely going to get better from here on." Sami announced

Azazeal was in his office looking at Sami's real pictures of last night. He glided her body with his finger and imagined it was him she was

making love to. His plan to destroy DiMera was in motion. What Azazeal didn't know he had one more than one DiMera as collateral

damage today? Azazeal put the pictures in his safe and smiled.

He headed to Sami's new office to see her progress. Sami smiled "Azazeal Good Morning. I'm getting everything in its place. I will be

ready for our morning meeting." Sami said Azazeal smiled "Is there anything I can do to help just let me know. Welcome aboard

"Azazeal said in thick Irish accent he went to hug her.

Then he felt someone pulled him off her. Sami screamed, "EJ what the hell are you doing? Get off him he was only hugging me. STOP IT

EJ! What are you doing here and why do wreak of Whiskey?" Sami asked Ej got in her face "You lied to me. You told me there was no

one else. I actually believed you when you were covering I cant believe I actually believed you were going to give me another chance.

But you had no intention of letting that happen. You even went to him last night after we had our moment." EJ said angrily Sami was

furious "This isn't the time or place to discuss this .I'm at work and you're embarrassing me right now. "Sami proclaimed

Azazeal was enjoying EJ's destruction in front of his eyes and destroying whatever hopes EJ had of a reunion with Sami. Sami then

turned to Azazeal. "I'm so sorry for this can you please excuse us." Sami asked Azazeal nodded "I will be down the hall if you need me."

He said EJ rolled his eyes "How cavalier." EJ said sarcastically

Azazeal smiled "One of us has to be. "He said sarcastically as he left.

EJ and Sami were alone. Sami was furious that her first day started like this.

"Ok EJ what the hell is you talking about? What did I lie to you about?" Sami said trying to be calm and not give anything away. She

needed to know who could send him over the edge like this. EJ got in her face "You said there was no lover and not only do I find out

there is a lover but you saw him while you were in Chicago." EJ accused. "I knew in my gut there was someone you were hiding from

me and now I know who it is." EJ declared. Sami was panicking "There was no way he knew about Tad they were careful or even Chad

they only restricted themselves to the apartment. Chicago she wasn't with anyone. It was a crazy time her and EJ were at odds and she

went to Chicago for CW. Sami was trying hard to figure out whom he was talking about but she couldn't. Sami decided to play offense

"Ok EJ who the hell do you think is my lover I'm involved with and who I saw in Chicago. Tell me who it is now?" Sami demanded Ej

went up to her and whispered in her ear "I will do more than that I will show you." EJ declared pulled out the pictures and threw them

at her.

Sami looked at the pictures horrified and gasped. "Where did you get these? Were you having me followed EJ? Answer me "Sami

screamed EJ smiled and took a deep breath. "I told you I wouldn't stop until I found out who it was that I wasn't letting you go no

matter what Samantha." EJ declared as he pinned her against her door

"So now you only have one choice Samantha " EJ whispered as he ran his fingers over her neck "You let him go and you come back

home or your boy toy has a serious accident and you never see him again do we understand each other "EJ said angrily "I will let you

continue to work here because I'm not afraid to compromise but for this job. You will give him up; put my ring on your finger, back to

our bed and a wedding date that will be very soon Samantha. EJ demanded

Sami was shaking "If I say no EJ and I refuse to give him up." Sami said upset

EJ laughed "Samantha I know you do that because I know you don't love him as much as you love me. You just need to be reminded

where you belong. I'm just afraid it will be the hard way; you left me no other choice. I expect an answer 6pm tonight at the mansion. I

have made arrangement for the children already so I will expect you will be alone." EJ said he leaned over and kissed her hard "I'll

make sure cook makes a great dinner for us and your boss my apologies. "

Sami stood in her office shaking "She had to do the hardest thing she ever had to do. She had to say good-bye to Chad and any future

she let herself believe they could have.

Sami looked at the pictures and knew immediately they were fakes. Someone created them to fool EJ because the man in the pictures

was Brandon Walker. Sami did have dinner with him but it was as friends and to tell him she was marrying EJ. EJ didn't know that

Sami would let him believe the worse of her because it protected the real men in her life. No one would ever have to know the truth but

someone did know the truth and Sami knew they would reveal themselves soon to tell what they wanted from her but for now she was

grateful to them. Azazeal watched the whole scene and didn't expect this result but he will adjust his plan. This was only the beginning.

Chad had planned a romantic dinner apparently EJ had the kids stay in friends' houses. He and Sami would be alone. Chad had on small

box on the table as he waited for her. It was six o clock and she still wasn't home.

The doorbell rang at the DiMera Mansion at 6pm on the nose. Harold opened the door and Sami walked in a trench coat and went

straight for the living room where EJ was waiting for her and she closed the door behind her.

EJ smiled "Your very prompt Samantha. Have you made a decision? Ej asked coyly with a drink in his hand.

Sami smiled and said "I have two demands before I answer that."

EJ smiled. "Now that's my Samantha she comes out fighting always. Go head what is your demands?" EJ asked

"I will continue to work in Thorne INC and you will not harm anyone I was involved with at all." Sami said confidently EJ was thinking

and as much as he didn't like it he knew she wouldn't come to him otherwise. EJ nodded he walked over to the piano

And pulled out a small box opened it and pulled out a new engagement ring and walked over to her. He whispered in her ear "You drive

hard bargain. "EJ said kissing her neck as he slipped the ring on her finger." Sami gasped at the size

EJ laughed, "A new beginning a new ring." as he nuzzled her neck

Sami purred, "Good we have a deal." She kissed him and he pulled her in closer.

Sami pushed him on the sofa and opened her trench coat to reveal Sami in lingerie.

EJ smiled and said, "I think we should take this upstairs don't you? " He grabbed her and lifted her into his arms and up the stairs. EJ

removed her trench coat and practically growled and kissed her furiously. Sami removed his jacket and ripped open his shirt. She

opened EJ pants and removed them. EJ was crazed with passion for Sami. Sami allowed her to get lost in the moment. Ej had her right

where she belonged. EJ removed her underwear and went in hard and fast. Then slowed down to an almost torturous speed he wanted

to driver her crazy and it was working. He pinned her legs on his shoulders and took long deep strokes. Every time he thrusted she dug

deeper in his back and EJ loved it. He had her back yes it was blackmail but EJ had a plan .He would make her fall in love with him

again but for right now. EJ needed to get lost in her and even though it was angry sex beneath it he could feel there was still some love

there and he would do what he had to do to bring it back to the surface. It would take time and soon they would have all the time in the

world or so EJ thought.

At Sami's apartment Chad continued to wait and left at least 10 voicemails he kept it very vague but he was concerned why she wasn't

home and thought maybe she was still at work but he called and her new secretary told him she left hours ago.

Chad sat in the dark waiting for her but she never came. He held the box in his hands. Their life was supposed to start tonight but Chad

had a pain in his chest he couldn't explain. "Sami where are you? "Chad asked in a whisper

EJ held Sami in his arms in their bed and smiled "Now everything is the way it should be." Sami closed her eyes swallowed hard and

said "Yes exactly how it should be " Sami said sadly


	18. Chapter 18

Chad fell asleep on the sofa and realized Sami didn't come home .He ran to check her bedroom her bed remain unslept in. He tried her cell phone again and it went straight to voicemail. Chad was worried but he promised Tad he would make an appearance at TBD. He had neglected his business for far too long. Sonny had been picking up the slack but he had to step up. It was too early to call Sami's office.

He would try after he got to the TBD. He showered and changed and stills no Sami

He felt like something wasn't right but he couldn't put a finger on it.

Chad arrived at the TBD and it was very busy but there was familiar customer he

Recognized. It was Azazeal at a table in the back. Chad didn't like that guy something was off not to mention the way he looked at Sami. He knew that look; he also had it every time her saw. Azazeal on the other hand there was something dark about it. Chad decided to confront him. "Good Morning Azazeal. How are you this morning? Chad asked coolly. Azazeal looked up and smiled "You're the younger DiMera Chad is it? Azazeal asked Chad nodded "Yes I'm Chad DiMera." Chad put his hand out and Azazeal shook his hand. "You must be the calmer brother I take it. You brother is some hot head. "Azazeal said Chad was puzzled "I'm sorry I don't what you mean EJ is usually the level head. Why do you say?" Chad asked

Azazeal played it coyly "Well Samantha had her first day yesterday and he busted in talking about she lied to him. I of course did the gentlemanly thing and asked him to leave but Samantha insisted on him staying. The argument got pretty heated. She was upset all day. So I'm glad you're not anything like him because EJ I thought he would hurt her. "Azazeal said Chad was heated "EJ would never hurt Sami he loves her. I'm pretty sure it was nothing just a misunderstanding. They have a very complicated relationship that many don't understand. I sure she's fine. "Chad defended Azazeal "Well the way they sounded it didn't sound that way." Azazeal said as he left.

Chad was left thinking. "What the hell happened last night and where is Sami?"

EJ smiled as he watched Sami sleeping. He leaned over and started to kiss her neck. She began to stir. His kisses traveled to her chest and they he began to remove her nightgown. "EJ you're going to make me late for work." Sami pleaded EJ continued

"You see if you were working for CW it wouldn't matter if you didn't come in because you're marrying the boss. "EJ said

He continued to remove her nightgown and his mouth traveled from her neck to her breasts. Sami giggled, "You're insatiable EJ. We cant its my second day."

Ej looked up at her "Darling when it comes to you darling I'm not insatiable just downright obsessed. "EJ smiled and went back to suckling her breasts and his fingers traveled inside her. "EJ….hmmm never mind." Sami moaned and just gave in.

EJ was gentle this morning but clearly showing his strength going deeper and deeper every time. Sami closed her eyes and just let she go. She still loved this man at one time he was her complete world. He loved her like no other man or so she thought. She couldn't think about anything else this was her reality and she would make the best of it. Sami pushed EJ off her and straddled him and put him inside her real slow making him anxious to take her. "Samantha please I need you, don't drive me crazy like this. EJ was ecstatic she was taking control. Sami rubbed his hardness against her but didn't let him enter her yet. She lay on his chest they were breast to breast. She rubbed and grinded against him. Driving him even crazier. He wanted to be inside her feel her. She was making him work for it and he loved it. Sami purred in his ear "What is it you want EJ?" EJ closed his eyes and grabbed her buttocks harder so she could feel his hardness. EJ answered breathlessly "I want you Samantha. I need you cant you see that?" grabbing her buttocks so hard she winced. He thought for sure she would just be complacent but he was stating to see signs of the Samantha he loved and adored. EJ was starting to feel like he couldn't take it anymore. She was teasing him and driving to his brink. Like EJ Sami knew what buttons to push. Sami then said hoarsely "I want to hear it EJ. I want to feel it." Sami said breathlessly

As she grinded hard against him EJ was at his breaking point. He was breathing hard

This woman was the only woman who could do this to him. Make him weak and strong at the same time. EJ decided he wasn't going to play nice anymore. He flipped her over .She gasped. EJ held her hands together grabbed one of his ties and tied her hands together to the headboard. Now it was his turn to make her work for it. Sami was shocked but turned on by EJ and she loved this game. EJ smiled put on his robe and disappeared for a minute. Sami started to panic. Where the hell did he go? Ej came back and he had something behind his back. Sami asked "EJ what are you up to? EJ smiled but remained silent. He removed his robe and slowly crawled to her. Sami was going nuts. Ej pulled out a teddy honey and said, "Ill show you exactly what I want." Ej promised He purred a little on her lips and sucked it away. Sami moaned his name Ej smiled then he poured some on her neck and again he sucked it off. Sami squirmed and leaned her head back and moaned his name again. EJ smiled then he poured some on each breast while he sucked one he used her his other hand to spread the honey on her nipple. Sami was out of her mind by this point. Then EJ her went for the other breast sucked her hard. Sami called out his name again "EJ please I'm going crazy." Sami begged he came back to her mouth kissed her hard and said, "Shh you asked a question I'm just answering it." Sami laughed. Then EJ went to her other breast sucked it harder than the first Sami was squirming. So EJ put his hand on her vagina and stuck to fingers in her while he sucked her breast and Sami screamed EJ's. EJ laughed and continued. Sami couldn't stay still. EJ looked at her and said "Samantha now you be still because this is only the beginning. "EJ smiled He took Honey bear and made a path from her breastbone to the lips of her vagina. His tongue was hard and strong as he followed that honey line. Sami moaned "EJ please!" EJ came back up to ear and whispered. "You wanted to know what I want Samantha. I live and breathe you Samantha. You need proof and I'm about to give it you. "EJ said


	19. Chapter 19

EJ moved his head and his tongue back down and took her vagina in his mouth.

His tongue was hard and hot as he made scream. Sami grinded her hips and EJ held her in place giving all control to him. Sami was tied up and couldn't move and EJ tasted her with a furious hunger. She never saw EJ like this it was like his life depended on it. He was pulling out the stops to show her she was the one he wanted. EJ continued to make Samantha crazy. Ej was loving pleasing her.

Sami climaxed and Ej came back up kissed her stomach them each breast.

EJ was close to her ear again. "Samantha I will do whatever it takes to show you I love you and only you. "EJ promised EJ grabbed a pillow and put underneath her and lifted her legs over his shoulders. Sami gasped EJ had a new playbook and it was amazing. Now EJ entered Samantha half way. Sami gasped breathing hard then he enter her deep and she moaned his name EJ was enjoying this way too much.

Then he plunged into her go so deep Sami climaxed again immediately. EJ continued to go deeper and deeper. Every time she moaned his name he went deeper and deeper. Sami was going insane trying to break free from the tie and she had no luck.

Her body was orgasming harder and harder and then EJ stopped suddenly. Sami then said "EJ why did you stop?" She said breathing hard EJ looked at her devilishly

And said, "Now you tell me who you want?" As he entered her slowly and deeply

Sami's legs were shaking bad and she was breathing real hard and it took all the strength she had and her legs pushed him deeper and his face was facing hers and Sami just couldn't fight it anymore. " I love you EJ, I want you EJ, I need you EJ, I crave you EJ" Sami said EJ smiled "Good cause you have me and I'm not letting you go this time or ever." EJ declared EJ let her hands go and she grabbed his face and kissed him long and deep. EJ smiled and laughed. EJ then plunged back inside her this time Sami was begging him not to stop and was digging in his back. Every time she did EJ went in harder and stronger until they both climaxed. EJ looked in her eyes and said "Samantha I love you. I'm sorry I made you come to me the way I did. "EJ apologized Sami smiled and caressed his face "You just made me see what needed to be done and you made it happen to bring our family together. You're right there isn't anyone else for me but you. We are meant to be EJ. Get ready because in two weeks we will be married. "Sami declared. EJ got up in shock "What did you just say Samantha? Don't tease me its just not right." Ej pleaded

Sami smiled "Yes EJ in two weeks we are going to be married. Its what I agreed to." Sami said

EJ's smile faded "Is it only because of our deal?" EJ said sadly. Sami grabbed his face and sighed "No EJ its because I love you and this is what I want is to be your wife. I want to show you I'm serious this time about spending our lives together. Sami said softly EJ let out a sigh of relief and hugged her. "You made me the happiest man on the planet. Two weeks is soon you think we will be ready? "Ej said anxiously Sami laughed, "We will have to be. Now I have to go to work." Sami said as she kissed him. Sami jumped in the shower and closed her eyes. She saw Chad's face. No Sami this is what's right. You're saving him and yourself a world of pain. Chad can never know what you did or Why? EJ is the right choice and you love him. Sami scrubbed her raw inflicting pain to remind her she was doing the right thing. Then she thought of EJ and this morning. He really blows her mind today. She should leave him more often. That's a bad joke Sami. She loved EJ and today he just hooked her back in. EJ had her heart, body and soul. There is no turning your back on that. She continued to think about her upcoming wedding. Pushed all her fear behind her. Ej would never find out that her secret lover was and her kids would be happy. Sami kept repeating it in her head.

EJ was happy and he started to get his things together when he heard Sami's phone vibrating. EJ was intrigued 10 voicemails from Chad. He listened to the first three and realized. Chad was never informed she wasn't coming home. He was just looking out for her EJ thought. So he decided to pick up the phone and call Chad.

Chad saw EJ's name and picked up immediately. "Hey EJ What's going on? Hey that guy Azazeal was here talking smack that you and Sami got into a huge fights her first day of work. I told him that he didn't understand you and Sami's complicated relationship. "Chad Said Ej smiled "Thanks Chad that's Exactly what I was call you about," I saw you left messages on Samantha's phone. I realized you must have expected her home last night." EJ said gleefully Chad heart fell to the ground "What are you doing with Sami's phone EJ? Did you too get into it? Is she okay? "Chad asked concerned. EJ laughed "No silly boy, Yes We got into an argument earlier but Samantha and I worked it out. As a matter of fact we did more than that. I have some bit of news to tell you. Samantha came over last night and lets just say things are they way they should be. As a matter of fact I wanted to know if you would be my best man. Samantha and I are getting married in two weeks? What do you say old boy? Can you put aside our differences and stand up for me at my wedding?

Chad you're quiet. Why aren't you answering me? Chad ,Chad,Chad …., Ej called out

Chad looked at his phone drop it on the floor. Tears welled up in his eyes. She's marrying him. She chose him. Chad shook his head. "This cant be?" Chad said

Tad came up to Chad."Chad are you okay? What's wrong brother? Chad answer me? Tad asked he looked down at the floor and pick up the phone. Tad said hello but no one was there. Chad looked like he saw a ghost. "I need to go." Chad mumbled and walked out of TBD

Tad stood there wondering what happened?

Chad went to the river pulled out the small box in his pocket and said." He always gets what he wants but no this time. He won't have her I wont let him " Chad swore.


	20. Chapter 20

Sami got into her office early and her secretary already had messages for her. They were all from Chad. Sami shook her head she had to talk to him and explain.

Azazeal came into the office. "Well I'm glad to see you early. I say lets get to work immediately I'm going to grab a coffee and we are going to get right to it . "Azazeal said in his accent

Sami stood there and looked at her ring .It was huge and blinding EJ was making sure he spared no expense. She sighed she loved the ring but he had really blown her away this morning. This morning he was a strong but vulnerable EJ that she fell head over heels in love with. She had to give EJ a chance. He was right she wasn't being fair to him at all but now he considered even that he thought she cheated but she didn't. She wanted to protect Tad and Chad from EJ's wrath. She knew Chad would be heartbroken but it was had to be done. Azazeal came back and saw her lost in thought. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was drop dead gorgeous but he hadn't got rid of EJ yet but he knew he would. Azazeal came into her office.

"Well we a lot of work to get started. The next couple of weeks are going to be crazy and require a lot of work on our part. "Azazeal stated. Sami smiled and started taking notes and Azazeal noticed the huge rock on her finger. He immediately became annoyed but remained calm. "I see you have a new accessory," He said pointing to her finger. Sami laughed nervously "Yes EJ proposed or re proposed last night. Again I'm so sorry about the scene yesterday. He's really not like that I swear to you. He was just really upset about something but we resolved it. " Sami defended Azazeal listened carefully . Azazeal then said "Well as long as you're happy that's all that matters. So when is the wedding? "Azazeal asked as he drank his coffee. Sami said sheepishly "Its in two weeks." Azazeal spat out some of his coffee.

"Two weeks that's very quick." Azazeal said shocked Sami nodded "I know and don't worry I wont let my work slack at all. "Sami stated Azazeal smiled "I have no doubt about that. Well I'm going to leave this work with you and let you enjoy the rest of your day." Azazeal said. Azazeal was clearly upset at the thought of her marrying EJ. Azazeal had a light bulb go off in his head and decided it was just what he needed. Azazeal picked up his phone and dialed. "Yes you remember that package you delivered I want you to deliver a copy to someone else." He ordered

The male voice on the other end said "Who would you like me to deliver that to? "

Azazeal smiled "I want you to deliver it to Brandon Walker with my instructions."

Azazeal was going to stop that wedding at any cost. He would force Sami's hand to call off this wedding. Brandon will make her tell the truth and he real lover will have to be revealed. He began humming and headed to his office to wait for the fallout.

Chad arrived back to TBD to find EJ was waiting for him. Chad "What's going on why didn't you answer me on the phone. Listen I know we have had our differences but I would really to put everything aside. I really want you to stand up for me at my wedding it would mean a lot." EJ asked Tad was watching the whole scene from across the room and wondered why Chad was so upset. Ej was puzzled by Chad's attitude this was more that his dalliance. EJ could feel there was something he wasn't telling him.

Chad glared at EJ "I don't want to be your best man EJ. "Chad said EJ was hurt

"Why don't you want to be my best man Chad?" EJ asked Chad was ready to blow

And tell EJ everything but he realized Sami would feel the brunt of it. He wouldn't do that until her spoke to her. This could be part of her plan she didn't make him privy to. Chad sighed and spoke "I cant be your best man because Sami isn't going to marry you." Chad declared EJ looked hurt at his words. EJ swallowed hard and his voice cracked "Why do you say that Chad? Have you spoken to her?" EJ asked

Chad shook his head "No I haven't since night before last but I have stayed with her. I know apart of her loves you but I also happen to know someone else has her heart. "Chad said EJ's face went pale and he flashed back to the pictures of Sami & Brandon. EJ promised her he would leave it alone. She showed him he was her choice but he couldn't get this out of his head. EJ nodded and his voice cracked again. "I understand Chad and I respect your decision but Samantha and I will be married whether you're there or not." EJ declared and walked out looking defeated.

Chad didn't feel good about what he did but he didn't feel bad either. He would not watch her marry him. He wouldn't give into this nightmare. Chad wasn't going to let EJ enjoy it either. Tad was curious about the conversation. "Bro what's going on? Why were you two arguing? Tad asked Chad shook his head "He wanted me to be his best man at his wedding to Sami." Chad said Tad was floored "She's going to marry him? Something doesn't seem right? She was just here a few days ago saying how she would never go back to him. "Tad said hurt Chad sighed, "She's not going to marry him and yes something isn't right? I know for sure she isn't going to marry him. Chad declared Tad was curious how Chad knew that but then he realized Chad had been staying with Sami. Tad flashed back to the other night when Sami came to him. "I just want to forget are you okay with that? "Sami said Now Tad understood why she did. She was thinking about going back to EJ and Tad also knew after seeing her he could guarantee something wasn't right. Tad then asked again. "So how do you know for sure she wont marry EJ?" Tad asked Tad looked in his eyes and could see the hurt in them. "She's not going to marry because she loves me and I love her. Sami is the woman I'm in love with and I know for sure she loves me. I'm going to do whatever I can to stop this fiasco from happening. EJ doesn't know but he will and he wont know what hit him." Chad declared

Tad stood there in shock and hurt. He loved Sami, Sami loved EJ and now Chad but he agreed with Chad there was no way he also was letting Sami marry EJ.

Tad went up to Chad "Do you need help busting this wedding because I don't want to see her marry him either." Tad declared

Chad smiled and fist pumped Tad "You're on project destroy EJ's wedding. Let's do this !" EJ & Sami had no idea there was more than one person plotting against them.

As EJ's enemies lined themselves up to make sure his happy day isn't so happy.

In Chicago a doorbell rang and an envelope was put under the door marked urgent.

Brandon Walker opened the envelope immediately and saw the graphic pictures of him and Samantha. Brandon read the instructions and shook his head. He picked up his phone and dialed. He got Sami's voicemail and he dialed again. "Yes this is Brandon walker I like to book next flight to Salem. Yes EJ's enemies were lining up.


	21. Chapter 21

Brandon got on the first flight to Salem he decided he wanted to see Samantha face to face to find out why he received the package with instructions.

Sami was working in her office when she was received a phone call from Chad. He told her about his confrontation with EJ in the morning.

He told EJ that she wouldn't be marring him. Sami's mouth dropped and was abut to answer him when EJ showed up at her door.

She politely told Chad she would call him back her fiancé was in her office. Chad was furious she hung up. Chad was frustrated he needed to know she was going to be marrying EJ when they spent the night before last in each other's arms. Chad was determined to get answers and decided he too would go to her office. Brandon continued to look at the pictures of Sami and him. He knew they were doctored but why? Why was someone blackmailing him and were they blacking he as well. Brandon assumed Sami would have some kind of answers for him. Brandon flash backed to their dinner they shared while she was in Chicago and she told him she was marrying EJ. That when she got back she would marry him immediately. Then Wedding Rehearsal dinner fiasco when child whore revealed the affair in front of her entire family Brandon tried to reach out to her afterwards but she never answered. He knew she was hurting but this was someone trying to hurt her now. For Brandon Samantha always held a special place for him in his heart. She was what he considered his first love. When she needed him he would be there. He had a feeling this plot was only to hurt her and prevent her from marrying EJ. Brandon never really fully moved on from Samantha and understood her family with EJ is what made her happy. Now this plot involved him so he had to find out why. It was clear wanted to blackmail him or get a reaction from.

Brandon felt once he confronted her he would get his answers he needed.

Sami asked EJ why he was there and realized he was upset. She asked him "EJ are you okay you looked like you just lost your best friend. EJ said, "He just came from Chad and he said something that upset him very much. He needs to know if it was true." EJ stated Sami sighed and went to him and held his hands. "Chad is still grieving and may be lashing out. He probably sees out happiness as a slap in the face after he lost her. He's probably still angry about the affair. I would give him time to adjust and plus I will talk to him. He just doesn't think we should get married. I will get to the bottom of his hostility. We bonded in the short time he stayed with me. What could he of possibly have said that has you this upset?" Sami said laying it on thick to cover. EJ sighed and held her close. He looked in her eyes and said" Chad said that you loved me but that you also love someone else more. "EJ said sadly Sami's face dropped. She couldn't believe Chad would say something like that. Sami then said "He's definitely grieving and lashing out. EJ we made our promises to each other this morning. We showed each other our priorities. We made love like we never did before .I believed in every touch and every word you said .It was amazing and beautiful I actually felt myself letting go of the past and looking forward to our future." Sami declared EJ's face softened "You did? You actually think you can put everything behind us so we can start over. EJ said enthusiastically He held her closer and kissed her lips. Sami pulled slightly away "Of course, you said you would let what happened with Brandon go and I'm only trying to do the same. "Sami partially lied. EJ smiled and picked her up and kissed her deeply." So the wedding is still on? We're getting married like planned?" EJ said childlike

Sami sighed there was no affair with Brandon and nothing happened in Chicago but she couldn't tell EJ and why was Chad putting EJ back on his trail. Sami was quickly becoming nervous she couldn't get this under control.

She thought thank god Brandon had no idea about these pictures. EJ held her in his arms tightly wanting to believe her but he couldn't help but feel she was covering. It was gnawing at him. He decided to ask her plainly. He looked in her eyes and asked "Samantha Do you love someone one else and are you only marrying me to protect them? EJ asked sternly. Sami looked up him and looked in his eyes and said confidently "I love you, I have always loved you, I have always been afraid of our love but this morning you showed me a side of you I hadn't seen in a very long time. So I decided to set the wedding date because I want to marry you right away. Your demands were soon but I decided when because I want to be your wife.

Doesn't that say anything? Yes I cared about him and we had our moment when I was lost from you. I am here now and my future is with you. So please don't let any negative thoughts ruin our happiness. WE belong together and always have you know that. EJ felt reassured and looked in her eyes and realized she was telling the truth.

EJ still needed to know that Brandon was no longer a threat to their relationship. EJ was about to ask when was the last time she spoke to Brandon and if he knew of their reunion. Azazeal walked in the door. "Sorry to interrupt we have a meeting with marketing in three minutes. "Azazeal stated EJ sighed and let her go. "You go head we will talk about this later at home." Sami nodded and kissed him on the lips as he hurried to her meeting.

EJ stood in Sami's office not sure where he should go still not feeling convinced.

Sami's secretary came with phone messages to put on Sami's desk. EJ smiled at the woman and just glanced at the messages. EJ saw a name that jumped out at him and disturbed him. Brandon Walker the message was "Call me we have to speak immediately its very important"

EJ shook his head "What could he possibly have to talk to her about?" EJ asked himself

EJ's heart sank thinking about Chad's words and how they seem to be ringing true. EJ wasn't going to let anyone interfere with his wedding day. EJ left the office and headed home.

Tad and Chad were plotting and came up with a great idea to start project end EJ's wedding.

They both smiled and fist pumped. "This is going to be great .EJ isn't going see it coming. It's time to make things start to go wrong." Chad said and Tad laughed Chad looked at his cellphone and dialed EJ's phone number. "Hey EJ I fee bad about what I said this morning. I was hoping we could talk? I think there's a way for you to convince me?

Why don't we meet and discuss it. Great I will come to your office." Chad said coyly

Brandon departed his plane and tried calling Sami again .Her secretary told him she was in a meeting and didn't know when she would be done. Chad sighed, "Ok tell her to call me the moment she gets out." Brandon demanded

He checked into his hotel room. Pulled out the pictures again and sighed. "Samantha What has you gotten yourself into. "Brandon asked

Sami got out of her meeting and went through her messages. She panicked seeing Brandon's name and five messages from him all marked urgent.

Sami was panicking as she dialed his number.

Brandon was in the shower and missed the call. Sami called the hotel and they said Mr. Walker check in they would try his room. The phone went to voicemail. Sami was nervous

"Why was he in Salem and what was so urgent?"Sami asked

Sami kept looking at the clock it had been thirty minutes since her last call. She decided to dial his cellphone again.

Brandon looked at his phone and smiled.

"Hello Beautiful, I'm afraid we have a big problem. I'm in Salem and we need to talk." Brandon demanded Sami closed her eyes and sighed "Brandon cant you tell me over the phone. I'm at work." Sami asked

Brandon huffed "Samantha I didn't come all this way to talk on the phone. We need to talk face to face." Brandon demanded

Sami nodded "You remember the private area at the HTS meet me there in 30 minutes." Sami said Brandon agreed Sami knew this wasn't going to be good. She picked up the phone and called EJ. "Hello sweetheart is everything okay?" EJ asked Sami sighed hated she had to lie "EJ I'm afraid I'm going to be home late okay?" Sami asked EJ smiled "Its okay darling I will see you at home. I have to do something anyway. I love you." EJ said

"I love you EJ "Sami said sadly hung up.

Sami just shook her head and the lies continued.


	22. Chapter 22

EJ arrived at the HTS to meet with Chad for their talk. They sat outside near the shops and could have a few drinks. EJ didn't expect Sami to be home until much later so he figured he tried to mend fences. He was still troubled by his earlier comment. Did He know about Brandon and Samantha? How much did he know and did she tell him something he should know? Chad arrived and sat down to join him.

"I'm so glad you asked to meet Chad .I didn't like the way we left things this morning. I want to do whatever it take to make amends," EJ said

Chad nodded "Me either. I'm sorry about what I said. It was out of line I know you love Sami and she loves you. I guess I'm just deflecting I really want you both to be happy. I think I found a way to get behind your marriage if it's okay with you." Chad said the men continued to speak.

Brandon made it to the HTS and didn't realize how much he missed Salem. He looked around decided to get a coffee and he made his way to the private area of the HTS. EJ looked up thought he recognized someone.

Then he saw her, he saw Samantha rushing. Chad noticed him "EJ what's wrong who are you looking at? Chad Asked EJ shook his head." She said she had to work late "EJ whispered Chad then asked again "EJ what's wrong?" Chad sounded worried. EJ continued to stare after them they were going to the same place.

Sami was pacing back and forth and she looked up there he was. He ex husband and the man EJ thinks she cheated on him with. She was panicking big time.

"Brandon what are you doing here?" Sami asked nervously Brandon sighed "Well hello to you too Samantha." Brandon said sarcastically Sami smiled "I'm sorry Brandon I know you came a long way to see me. What's wrong?" Sami

Brandon smiled "I received a package that was really disturbing." Brandon said pulling out one of the pictures. Sami gasped "What the hell? Why did someone send that to you? I thought EJ had the only copies?" Sami said Brandon was surprised

"Samantha why does EJ have these pictures and why didn't you tell me about them?" Brandon asked

Sami sighed "I don't know who sent them to EJ. He showed them to me when he came to see me the other and used it against me to come back home." Sami said

"Samantha let me get this straight the man you love blackmailed you with these pictures to marry him. I see why you love him so much. Does that even make sense? EJ hasn't changed at all Samantha." Brandon said angrily

Sami was getting nervous again "Brandon it's a lot more complicated than that. I let EJ believe those pictures were true because he was determined to find out whom I became involved with. I couldn't let him do that because if he found out who it was it would be tragic. So I let him believe they were real. They were also time stamped while I was in Chicago so he thinks I cheated on him while I was there." Sami said

Brandon was furious. "Samantha you cant possibly let him think you betrayed him. This person you're protecting if you think EJ will hurt him why are you marrying him Samantha?" Brandon asked

EJ couldn't stop staring at the private area in the HTS and decided he had to see for himself. Chad said, "EJ What's going on with you? " EJ looked angry come with me as they both headed to the secluded are of the HTS

Brandon then yelled again "Samantha answer me if you know this about EJ why would you want to marry him? "

Sami started crying, "I love EJ Brandon I know he isn't perfect and I know letting him think a lie is wrong but I have to protect these people from him I just have to." Sami said crying Brandon was impressed by her selflessness. He didn't have the heart to chastise he anymore. He would find out why but in this very moment he knew she was hurting and very conflicted. Brandon went to her to hold her.

Brandon held her close she smelled of Apricots and he was lost in the past.

Brandon pulled her face up to him as he wiped her tears."Shh don't cry anymore

I understand this is hurting you and you're protecting someone I fully intend to find out who it is Samantha but not today." Brandon promised Sami nodded

EJ and Chad arrived and the scene of Sami in someone else's arms took both aback. Both men blood started to boil and felt strong pangs of jealousy. They stepped closer to hear their words and both of their hearts were beating fast.

The DiMera Brothers in unison both balled up their fists but listened instead.

Brandon continued to hold her in look in her eyes." You have the most beautiful eyes in the world Samantha. I'm going to stay in Salem because you need me more than ever. I never could say no to you. Samantha you know I wont gives up until I convince you not to marry EJ. You don't belong with him he doesn't deserve you at all." Brandon said lovingly Sami smiled." Brandon you can't talk like that and you know it. I am glad you're staying but I'm warning you if Ej knows you're here it are going to be very brutal. I think its better if you. …Sami said Brandon put his finger on her lips to quiet her "I'm not leaving you in this alone. You know how stubborn I can be." Brandon smiled as he kissed her forehead.

Ej couldn't stake it any more and decided to interrupt the scene and Chad was glad began to follow behind.

Brandon and Sami were still embracing and smiling when the DiMera boys approached. "Are we interrupting something? "EJ asked sarcastically

The former lovers separated but not as fast as the DiMera boys would have like.

Sami tried to cover "EJ it's not what you think? " Brandon laughed .So you're EJ DiMera? "Brandon glared at him "As a matter of fact you were interrupting a very private and personal conversation. Samantha and I needed to talk "Brandon enjoyed annoying EJ. Chad was confused of who was standing before them. He too was very jealous about this man that was with Sami. Brandon pulled Sami next to him away from EJ. Ej was getting more annoyed by the second. EJ then said, "You must be Brandon Walker." Ej said sarcastically Chad realized he was in the presence of a legendary love. Everyone heard the story of Brandon and Sami and their epic love. Chad felt even more annoyed. Some said Brandon was her first true love and always would be. Lucas once said whenever together they were like magnets nothing could keep them apart. Chad realized this was big trouble for both his and EJ. He saw the way Sami looked at him they clearly still had a connection that couldn't be broken. Now here he was seeing her and holding her. Chad wanted him gone too. EJ stepped closer to Brandon. "She's my fiancée and anything that concerns her concerns me. " EJ said Brandon laughed "Really if that was the case then what happened between you and Chad's ex girlfriend wouldn't have happened. So you will excuse me if I don't buy the bullshit you're selling. Samantha is a grown woman and can see whomever she likes. You know full well of our past we will always be connected. You can ask Austin Lucas about that." Brandon bragged as he winked at Sami. Sami smiled she loved that Brandon didn't back down from EJ. Brandon was right she did need him back in Salem. He was her moral compass and could keep her on the right path. Sami looked at EJ "I thought you trusted me EJ." Sami accused Ej was getting angry "Sweetheart I come to find you in your ex lovers arms and I have no right to be angry?" Ej said accusingly Sami covered "That's right EJ because I'm not doing anything. Brandon knows full well we are getting married.

We ere just reminiscing but nothing were going to become of it. Brandon knows that. Right Brandon?" Sami said confidently Brandon nodded "Yes she did why she would marry you I have no idea .It has to be love but I have no plans of letting it happen EJ because I don't feel you deserve her." Brandon mocked Chad smiled

Brandon wasn't going to let it happen. EJ laughed "Samantha and I will be wed whether you like or not. She chose me over you. Yet you still cling onto her.

Samantha made her choice deal with it." EJ announced as he out his hand out to Sami. She put her hand in his and went to his side. Chad stood there helpless watching it. What did EJ mean she chose EJ over him? Sami didn't mention she and Brandon reunited. It didn't make sense. Chad was confused.

Brandon smiled and said, "I will call you Samantha we haven't finished our conversation. Oh EJ don't get too comfortable because the wedding isn't happening.

I plan on staying to make sure of that " Brandon said laughing as he walked away

EJ looked at Sami "I thought you were working late? You lied so you could meet with him? EJ was angry Sami sighed, "EJ I couldn't tell you because this was exactly how you would react. Instead of you trusting me you spy on me. You still have people watching me don't you? Are they following him too? You know what never mind. Who ever you had take those pictures tell them to back off him. There's no reason they should be blackmailing him. You brought him here by hiring someone to spy on me and now here he is. So instead of pointing the finger at me point it at yourself. I'm sleeping at my place tonight and you think about that when you realize I'm not next to you tonight." Sami said angrily as she stomped off. Leaving both DiMera men standing there alone. Sami smiled feeling pretty good and decided she would have a drink before she went home. She showed up at the TBD smiled when she saw Tad and decided to stay for a while.


	23. Chapter 23

Brandon returned to his hotel room and noticed he wasn't alone. Brandon shook his head. "Did anyone see you come into the room? "Brandon asked the figure appeared from the dark. "Did you see her? Was it done? Does DiMera know the pictures are fake?" Azazeal asked Brandon shook his head "No DiMera has no clue. Samantha convinced me to stay quiet she will explain to me who she's protecting." Brandon declared Azazeal got Angry that's not what we agreed upon. You're instructions was to come and inform DiMera pictures were faked so she could reveal the identity of her secret lover. Do you understand the consequences for not following instructions you were given? This marriage can't happen and DiMera must be destroyed. She has to be free of him. "Azazeal ordered Brandon was angry "I will not hurt her to further your agenda. Why is it you want to this is it revenge against EJ DiMera? I don't understand why you would produce pictures like that to hurt her?" Brando stated Azazeal "Why isn't your concern our plan is. He isn't her destiny. "Azazeal said Brandon realized the truth. "You're in love with Samantha. You want Samantha for yourself. So you blackmail me to help you knowing that I care for her. What kind of man does that? She's going to be devastated and for what so you can take her to bed?" Brandon said lashing out. Azazeal laughed, "If this was simple seduction then I could handle that. I don't want to bed her Walker I want to marry her and make her my wife. A woman like that is wasted on DiMera. He could never truly appreciate her the way I can. If you don't want your sister to get convicted of her crimes you will do as I say. I know you care for her I saw that when you were together. She has a way of making every woman in the room fade in the background. She is truly a diamond in the ruff. "Azazeal said fondly

Brandon sighed, "Well DiMera is not happy I'm here after getting those pictures he is convinced we are lovers and we were together in Chicago. You should have seen his posturing insisting they were going to get married but the moment I said they weren't there was look of panic on his face. He knows Samantha will leave him she has before many times. I saw in her eyes tonight there's someone else in her heart and no one has any idea who it is. Azazeal I will help you but I need you to assure me there will be very little damage to Samantha. I couldn't live with myself if I caused her any pain. "Brandon said sadly

Azazeal put his hand on Brandon's shoulder "If we play it right it will be Samantha who breaks her ties not us. We have to make sure she thinks it was her idea to leave him if she suspects any fowl play she will stay with him. We need to show her she has a choice. So she can let me in her heart. "Azazeal said smiling

Brandon lowered his head in shame. "I wont see her destroyed in the process of destroying of EJ DiMera. She means too much to me. "Brandon said

Azazeal looked at Brandon. "After all these years you still love her don't you? The thing I adore about her most is that the men in her life always get her loyalty. They always manage not to be able to let her go. "Azazeal said

Brandon Nodded "Samantha has a heart like no other. No she doesn't always do the right thing but when she loves you. She loves you fiercely and completely. There's no other woman like her. Trust me I have been through my fair share but no one can get to e the way she does. Make me feel the way she does. Even when she loved someone else I couldn't help but love her. I understand you're obsession with her but she's very protective of the people she loves. If she thinks you're going to sabotage EJ she will turn on you in a second. She's not one to pay with Azazeal.

You're playing a dangerous game I don't think you're going to win. I will help you but as soon as I see Samantha is a casualty you will have to deal with me. "Brandon promised

Azazeal left the hotel and headed back to his mansion. Everything was in place. He knew there would be no wedding not if he could help it.

Sami and Tad were talking to pass the time. Then he asked her "Why are you marrying EJ? Why so sudden? Its like I blinked you were at my place and then boom you were engaged to the devil. Why did you show up that night? Did he threaten you? You can you can tell me anything Sami? Tad said

Sami lowered her voice "Tad why doesn't matter. The fact is EJ is the one I need to be with. He's just going about it all wrong. He forgets that he doesn't need to do certain things to get my attention." Sami said Tad shook his head "You know you're being very vague. I wish you would tell me what's going on. Chad is also concerned too. We think you're making a mistake. Not to mention that he loves you and wants a life with you." Tad declared Sami's mouth dropped "What did Chad tell you Tad? Sami asked horrified Tad came in closer to whisper. "Chad told me everything about the two of you. I'm okay with it we always had an understanding. First rule of us no one knows about no promises and us. I knew what you wanted from me but you need to know I want you to be happy and I'm your friend. I want you to be happy even if that's with Chad. You know that you can use and abuse me any time "Tad said laughing Sami punched him in his arm "Stop that Tad. You know mean a lot to me and I will always cherish our moments. I'm so grateful for them because you made me see that someone could see me as wanted. Tad you gave me my freedom

From believing I didn't deserve better. Thank you. Sami said grateful and kissed him on the cheek. I know EJ has done a lot of bad things but he's the father of my children and I love him. I also love Chad but we can never be together. It would destroy his family and him. I just couldn't do that to him. I care about him too much for that. I better go I'm exhausted and it's been a long day. I have to be in work early tomorrow. Thanks for the talk. I will see you. "Sami said Tad shook his head as he watched her leave. "I'm sorry but I didn't believe a word you said Sami. We can't let you marry EJ." Tad announced

Sami headed back to her apartment all she anted was a hot bubble bath, some wine and good music. Her apartment was quiet. The kids were at the mansion and she was alone. She drew her bath and did just what she wanted to do have a very hot bubble bath. She closed her eyes and her mind just wandered. It wandered to Chad and his smile then it wandered then to EJ...Now Brandon was in her thoughts. Sami sighed

Could her life be any more complicated right now? She had EJ who was just a ball of complication but she loved him. She had Chad who was easygoing and so very passionate. Sami smiled then you had Brandon who was EJ & Chad all wrapped in one. He was extreme passion filled to the brim. Sami remembered her times with Brandon. He had her sprung from the first moment e hit her spot. Sami was always thirsty for Brandon and he for her. Now he was back in Salem mucking up all her feelings and making feel and see things she hadn't in a long time. Sami sighed and sunk her head in the water. What was she going to do? She chose EJ then why was god-playing tricks on her that weren't fair. She took a deep breath and just stopped thinking. She gave into the music and just let herself go. Her mind just cleared and the rhythm took her on a journey. The bass was just making the bath vibrate and the violins made her heart beat just a little faster. Sami just relaxed fort he first time all-day and exhaled. She didn't notice she was being watched. She just laid in the tub letting the music and the water wash away her day. She smiled and so did he as he watched her.


	24. Chapter 24

Sami got out the bathtub wrapped her in the towel and was about to go into her bedroom but first she needed to get some more wine. Sami had no idea she wasn't alone anymore. When she poured the wine she notices a flicker of light from her bedroom and she panicked. Did she leave a candle on? She didn't remember lighting a candle? She walked slowly to her bedroom and opened the door. She thought a burglar had broken in but it was someone far more dangerous.

She came into the bedroom and was amazed. There was candles everywhere and music. "This is so beautiful. You did this so fast. I'm starting to think you have magical powers. I really don't want to fight so if you're hear to continue our argument I don't want any part of it." Sami declared

"Samantha I don't want to fight either. I just want to say something to you and if you want me to go I will. "EJ promised Sami sighed

He walked over to her held her face in his hands and kissed her. EJ then went to his knees. He put his head in her stomach and held her waist and looked up at her surprised face. "Samantha I'm so sorry and you were right. I created this situation with Brandon but I didn't send him any pictures. I don't know who did but together we can find out who sent it. Please forgive me. I'm her eon my knees begging the love of my life to forgive me." EJ said solemnly Sami smiled "Get up I forgive you. EJ its just sometimes you go too far. Brandon is only here because he thinks someone wants to hurt me that am all. He knows I'm marrying you. I chose you EJ. You're my choice and you need to believe in it. " Sami declared

EJ was still on his knees and looked up her. "I believe in us and you. I believe in our love. I wont let anyone get in our way of getting married. "Ej rubbed his head against her stomach. Sami grabbed his face and smiled. "So you can get up now I forgive you." Sami said and she realized EJ had this look in eye. She knew that look he was hungry and she was on the menu. EJ began to rub his face into the towel and her stomach a little harder. Sami was beginning to lose her balance and backed into the wall. EJ looked up at her and smiled. He ripped off the towel off her body. Sami gasped but was excited. EJ kneeled down to her feet and began to kiss them then traveled up to her mid thigh. Then she felt his hot hard tongue. He lifted her leg and put it over his shoulder and opened her lips to get to her clit. Sami gasped and dug her hands in his hair. "EJ my god what are doing? Sami begged EJ laughed and stopped for second "I'm showing you how sorry I am darling." EJ teased and went back to work. Sami grinded her hips to meet his tongue and she was getting lost in it.

Ej was enjoying his penance and his fiancée moaning his name. Ej was content he made his point clear but now he woke up the beast in Sami. She pushed him down to the rug. She quickly took off his suit jacket then his shirt. Now she was anxious to taste him. She didn't even remove his pants. She pushed him down to the floor opened his pants and pulled out his hardness in her mouth. Sami let her mouth and tongue work like she was in the desert and his penis was the only Popsicle in sight.

EJ was enjoying her aggressiveness. When he was rock hard Sami took him out of her mouth straddled him with her back to him. EJ was going crazy he couldn't see her but he could feel her as she grinded hard and harder and he went deeper inside her each time she did. . He couldn't touch her and she was in control all he could do was layback and enjoy that she was showing him who had all the power. She slowed down ad he thought she was done she picked p the pace. EJ was losing his mind.

He needed to hold her, to touch her. This was just pure torture and he couldn't take it anymore. He took all he had and he lifted her from him and carried her to the bed. She sat up and practically ripped his pants off and he laughed. "There's no way I'm ever sleeping without you again Samantha. "EJ said as he kissed her hard and laid her on the bed. Ej was hungry and he wanted was she. He put her on her stomach and on her knees. Sami held onto the headboard and put his fingers inside her. She started to squirm and started a fast pace. Sami kept moaning his name and he loved it. EJ entered her half way and she gasped and then he entered her furiously. He went at a long and hard pace. Sami legs were shaking. He pulled her hair to pull her head to him and he kissed her neck. "Samantha I'm never letting you go." EJ promised Sami sigh and said breathlessly "I know EJ, I know," EJ kissed her hard and continued to go deeper and deeper into her. Sami began grinding her hips against him taking him deeper and deeper. EJ smiled as they were in rhythm faster and faster until they both climaxed.

EJ both breathing hard collapsed on each other. EJ kissed her forehead. "Samantha I wont let you spend another night without me. I just can't let that happen I can't sleep without you. So can we please go home? "EJ pleaded Sami looked up at him. "No more being followed, no more pictures, you need to know you're my choice. Sami demanded EJ nodded "I'm sorry Samantha just seeing with him with you drove me insane. "EJ admitted Sami grabbed his face "We are getting married EJ and not even god himself will stop that from happening. Our family will be whole again. I love you EJ DiMera. Don't push me like that again because you wont like the result." Sami said angrily Ej nodded "I know, again I apologize for letting my fears interfere with our happiness. I wont do that again I promise." Ej said as he kissed her forehead

Sami let her hands travel again and EJ smiled. He loved the fact she was as hungry as he was for her. He touching him was he needed to go? Ej rolled onto her spread her legs and took what he knew was his. Sami dug her nails into his back each time he thrusted inside her. Sami couldn't get enough he was her drug and she had no plans of rehabbing anytime soon. EJ kissed her and looked in her eyes as refused to close them. She looked into his too and their connection was renewed. No one else existed in this moment it was just he or she. EJ loved her beyond life itself. He would hold onto this feeling whenever he felt himself slip again. He would believe in her words and her love she displayed tonight. No woman ever made him fall to his knees but she did but she made it worth it every time.

The happy couple headed back to the mansion. EJ insisted they would sleep where their children were. Sami agreed she went to her apartment to make a point and EJ go that point. That's all that mattered to her. They walked in the door and they heard voices and they heading to the living room. Chad was talking to Harold. EJ hugged Sami and said "Oh I forgot to tell you sweetheart Chad has decided to move back into the mansion isn't that wonderful?" Ej declared

Sami stopped in her tracks and her mouth dropped "That's wonderful sweetheart the more the merrier." Sami faked her smile and glared at Chad. Chad had a huge smile on his face "Now we can be one big family." Chad announced as he went to Sami to hug her and whispered in her ear "We're not over." Kissed her on the cheek

And left the room. Sami stood frozen thinking "damn why does my life has to be so complicated?"


	25. Chapter 25

Azazeal watched the fire in his fireplace. He was starting to see her face everywhere now. It wasn't enough he worked with her everyday. He wanted what EJ DiMera had and that was her heart. He closed his eyes as he pictured her face. He looked at the pictures that were doctored with Brandon Walker. Azazeal knew her secret that could stop her wedding. He wanted to make it happen so she could be free of him.

Azazeal had no clue he wasn't the only one that wanted her heart there was another he had no clue about. Azazeal closed his eyes and could see her smile and her deep blue eyes and longed for those eyes to look into his. He came up with an idea to get her alone and would use it to his advantage. He still needed to use Brandon to his advantage and get under EJ's skin. EJ seeing Brandon in Salem clearly unnerves him.

Azazeal wanted EJ off his game for his plan to work. Azazeal received a call."Hello

Is that right? I didn't realize I guess I will have to fly out tomorrow to meet with bard members. Azazeal said. Then he realized an opportunity landed in his lap.

He assured the party on the other line he would address the issue right away and he would be bringing along his new VP Samantha Brady as well. It was as if fate had laid it out in front of him. DiMera or Walker would be nowhere in sight. Azazeal

Would have her al to him all tucked away and the good thing she couldn't refuse to go. Azazeal laughed and picked up the phone.

EJ and Sami were in their bedroom talking about the wedding starting to get ready for bed and Sami's cellphone rang. EJ looked at it with frustration and sighed "Really its late what could they want." EJ said as he snuggled against her neck tempting her not to pick it up. Sami looked at the name it was her new boss. She pulled away from Ej much to his displeasure and picked up."Hello Azazeal what's going on? It's a little late is there something wrong?"Sami said shrugging at EJ as he glared at the phone for disturbing them. Sami started pacing as she was listening.

EJ watched her carefully. "Okay so that's the subsidiary of Thorne INC. I understand

Completely. OF course I'm VP I will go with you. I will be in the office early so you can give me the information before we take the jet. No I understand I will start packing now. Yes of Azazeal I appreciate the confidence you have in me. I will inform EJ my fiancée as soon as I get off the phone. Thank you Azazeal you have a good night and I will see you in the morning bright and early. I see so then we will meet on the tarmac then and start working on it immediately. Good Night. Sami hung up the phone and had a worried look on her face. EJ didn't like that look.

"Sweetheart what was that about? What jet are you taking and where are you going? We are 12 days from our wedding and you flying somewhere? Your not cancelling the wedding Samantha is you? EJ was getting angry. He knew her boss would try something. Sami started to stutter, "I have to leave early in the morning

I don't know where I'm going but I do have to pack for a few days but I will be here way before the wedding I promise. There's nothing stopping this wedding EJ." Sami swore as she walked over to him pushing herself into the middle of his legs as he was sitting on the edge of the bed. EJ looked at her clearly upset that se was leaving his side to be alone with a man he didn't trust. EJ knew if he voiced his opinions or his conversation with Azazeal Samantha would claim it was his jealously talking and not the fact the man has staked claim on his fiancée from the beginning. He leaned up and kissed her instead and said "You make me proud showing off your talent. I'm going to miss you but I know you want to do this." EJ said Sami was relieved he understood he got up and started to walk away. Sami pouted, "Where are you going?" Sami asked EJ smiled I'm going to get us a drink so we can celebrate you new adventure. I will be right back. "EJ promised kissed her on the forehead. Sami started to pack. EJ headed down the living room to pour the drinks. He closed the doors behind and dialed his phone. "This is EJ DiMera I want you to look into the flight plan for Azazeal Thorne. I want to know his flight plan manifesto as soon as it's filled. Have the jet ready and fueled to go just in case. "EJ bared orders and hung up the phone. "If you think for a second Thorne I'm going to let you make a move on her you're sadly mistaken. I wont let any man take her away from me. " EJ swore

Sami continued to pack for her trip. She felt a presence in the room her bedroom door was open. She looked up and saw Chad. "So you finally came to your senses and your leaving him. I will go get my things and we can go back home." Chad announced Sami looked at him like he was crazy. "I know we haven't talked since I moved back in but this is for the best and what I want. I think we got lost in the feelings and you really didn't want me. You wanted her and missed her. I don't believe any of it was real Chad. I almost believed it myself but this the right thing. My place is with EJ." Sami stated Chad started laughing, "Who are you trying to convince me or you Sami? I don't believe a word you said. You forget I was there. I felt everything and not for one moment did I think about her or want her. You're hiding something from me and you know I'm going to find out what it is. It's just a matter of time because you couldn't go from what we shared to all of a sudden back in love with EJ. I saw how much he hurt you and how bad you wanted revenge. I think there is a big part of you that still wants that I know it. Now you're going through with this wedding in a matter of days. Something is off and you know it. EJ needs to know the truth about what happened?" Chad proclaimed

EJ arrived and said, "What truth are you talking about Chad? " Chad mouth was open as he looked at Sami. Sami then covered "He's talking about Brandon EJ. He didn't know that you found out about that already. "Sami said as she glared at Chad

EJ patted Chad on his shoulder "Not to worry brother I know everything about Brandon Walker. There's no need to worry about me. Samantha and I worked through it. We are going forward with the wedding because we belong together.

Brandon walker has no chance of coming between us again." EJ proclaimed as he went behind Sami and kissed her. "Isn't that right my love?" EJ proclaimed

Sami nodded and kissed him back as she glared at Chad. "So there's no need for doom and gloom. This wedding is going to happen I just hope you will be happy for us Chad." Sami pleaded Chad looked at her "Of course I will. "Chad lied

It was more clearer to him that Sami was lying she made it seem like Brandon an obstacle for them. Chad knew the truth and no matter what she said he knew he loved her and she loved him. He could see it in her actions she may have fooled EJ because he wants this so bad but she didn't fool him for one second. Chad would continue with his plan in full force nothing was stopping him now.

EJ held Sami in his arms and whispered "He will come around I promise. He just worried that's all?" EJ promised and he held her tighter. Sami nodded praying he believed and would dig further but she knew in her gut he wouldn't. She had to protect whether he liked it or not Sami would make sure of it.


	26. Chapter 26

EJ and Sami toasted to her new journey and their upcoming wedding. "Since this our last night together for few days I don't want to spend it talking or focusing our energy on anyone else but us tonight . I hate that now that you're finally home again we have to be apart again but Im so proud of you and I want you to succeed . Promise me you will do your best ,keep your eyes open and never for one second forget that I love you with all my heart."EJ said as he looked in her eyes .Sam I smiled and said "I love you too EJ DiMera with all my heart and when I come back I will be focusing on being Mrs. EJ DiMera."Sami proclaimed EJ laughed "What happened to Samantha Gene Brady-DiMera ." EJ asked Sami smiled "No Im ready to become a full DiMera and your wife . I wish we could get married tonight ."Sami said

EJ teared up "Really Samantha that means so much to me more than you know ."

Sami reach up for EJ as he kneeled in front of her. She removed his jacket and let it fall to the floor. She kissed his neck and whispered in his ear." I love you so much and I all I want tonight is you loving me only the way you can." EJ pulled away and looked in her eyes and there it was again. The most beautiful look she could ever give him he eyes filled with love. The words she said were true he threw away any doubt he had about Brandon out the window. " to be you make me feel so loved & complete. I don't ever want to lose you again. I don't think I could bear it." Sami grabbed his face." You will never lose me EJ. We were made for each other and no one can ever change that." EJ kissed her and whispered, " I'm never letting you go again because you're mine Samantha. All mine." Ej removed her blouse slowly and began to kiss very inch of her. This time he wouldn't stop. He would be careful with his delicate wife but he was going to make sure she knew how much he was going miss her in every way. Sami moaned and begged" EJ please don't stop, I need you so much." EJ obliged as he continued to let his kisses travel all over Sami's body.

Sami removed his belt and threw it to the floor and opened his pants anxiously her desire was overwhelming her. EJ grabbed her hand and gently calmed her hands. She continued looking in his eyes taking is lead to go slow. Ej stood up as she removed his pants. EJ pulled her skirt down to reveal her laced underwear.

It was black and it accentuated every curve on Sami's body. EJ lifted her to the middle of the bed as he pulled back the covers. His kisses started at her feet and traveled up her legs to her inner thigh as Sami grabbed his hair. Ej took that as sign she wanted more and then his tongue was loose and Sami moaned loudly but the music drowned out her moans. Ej would make the night went very well. Sami used her feet to remove EJ's underwear and smiled at her skills to get what she wanted. Ej removed her underwear as well and his tongue traveled up further her thigh and Sami grabbed his hair harder. EJ loved it. EJ slid Sami under the covers as he let his tongue move to the promise land. Sami's legs became Jell-O as EJ had her legs pinned with both his hands. All Sami could do was put her head back and enjoy the ride.

EJ continued as he enjoyed Sami trying to break free from his grip, He wanted all of her tonight and he wasn't going to stop until her had it. Sami begged him to make love to her but he wasn't ready to stop tasting his future wife. Sami couldn't contain herself anymore and she screamed. EJ was happy but he wasn't done yet as he continued to kiss her shaking thighs. Sami didn't think he would continue but he kept kissing her gently as he raised his body up and entered her. Sami dug her nails on his back and he loved it. He continued to go deeper as Sami was practically arching her back completely to take him in more into her. EJ had no doubt at all that his future wife was going to faithful only to him because he could feel every inch of her desire only for him.

EJ said to himself. Samantha was completely his mind, soul and her all her body. EJ continued to go deeper as he whispered in her ear " I love you Samantha. You're mine, all mine."

Sami continue to shake but his words made her shake even more turned on by his possessiveness of her body. She licked his ear and whispered back "I love you EJ and yes I'm all yours. Only yours." EJ was so turned on by her words he began to nibble on her neck .He knew what this would do to Sami, It would take her to the point of no return and tonight he wanted all of her every little drop of her all over him.

Sami was just amazed how much they were still in tuned with each other she loved it. EJ was the man of her dreams and she was living it to the fullest right now. She didn't want the night to end. The continued to make love for hours until they collapsed in each other's arms from exhaustion. Ej pulled her closer as she laid her head on his chest. EJ sighed, "It was like we were never apart. We were so connected and I was afraid I was going to hurt you." EJ stroked her hair gently slowly running his finger over her scar. Reminding EJ they had been apart. Sami could feel his drifting. She looked up him and kissed his lips. "We were apart Ej but we must never forget that it could destroy what we have. That will never happen again. We love each other too much to let that happen right?" EJ smiled "Yes absolutely. We will never let that happen again. I will do anything to protect what we have. I wont let that happen. You're going to be my wife forever and we vowed to protect the life we have created. We have been through hell and back, now its time to live the life we were meant to live. To be happy and raise all our children together. Promise me that you will trust me to do just that," Sami looked in his eyes and said, "I don't need to promise you what I already do. I trust you with all my heart EJ. I have faith in you and our life we are going to rebuild. I know I have given you reason to doubt it but I swear to you before god I'm devoted to you and our children and will do anything to protect that." EJ smiled and grabbed her face." I know sweetheart tonight you just assured me of that by the way you looked at me. The way we made love it was like we were" Sami put her finger on his lips and let it go and together they said "One heart beating as one and two souls joined together always just like we were destined to be." EJ grabbed her harder and kissed her they were connected again they finished each others sentence, EJ was sure now more than ever that Brandon & Azazeal would not let them be a threat to them as he reveled in his happiness.


	27. Chapter 27

Azazeal sat on the Jet waiting for Sami to board. She had no clue of where they were going. He would surprise her and let her see a different side of him in the glory of their homeland. From what he understood Sami had never been to Ireland much less where he was born. The beauty will be breath taking for her. He was sure of it.

Taking her out of her element was important so he could see outside of the DiMera hold. Then he heard he come on the plane. "Good Morning I thought we were meeting on the tarmac Azazeal." Sami asked Azazeal said "That was over an hour ago I decided it was better to wait for you here. Did we have problems getting here this morning? Azazeal snapped Sami realized he was right. "I'm sorry I wanted to kiss the children before I left." Sami said Azazeal face softened the thought of her with her children made him melt. "I hope the children are okay? Well let's get to work we have a lot ahead of us. I know you're up to the task. I have every confidence in you and we have along flight ahead of us in which in mid way I'm going to tell you to take a nap because I need you refreshed ready to go. "Azazeal insisted Sami swallowed hard and nodded. They went to work she didn't ask where they were going.

Chad was in the living room and EJ came down floating on cloud nine. "Good Morning Chad it's a beautiful morning isn't it" EJ boomed Chad was disgusted but held it in well. "What has you so happy this morning? Did you and Sami have a good night? I see she left already on her business trip with Azazeal will she back in time for the wedding ? " Chad asked EJ smiled "Well Samantha and I have reconnected in a very deep way almost better than before. I don't know how long she will be gone for but she has assured me she will be here in time to be Mrs. Ej DiMera and whatever doubts I had were completely gone thanks to her reassurances.

My only concern is getting rid of Brandon Walker And Azazeal for good but as far as her heart is concerned I know its all mine. "EJ bragged Chad put on a fake smile and said, "That's great she's really come around from a few weeks ago. I hope it works out. I'm pretty sure Brandon was never really a threat to you EJ. "Chad stated

EJ was puzzled "If that's the case then why did you insist on me knowing they were having affair from when she was in Chicago all the way until a week ago, Then him showing up in Salem telling her he wont let her marry just confirmed he still wants her and its not over for him. "Ej stated Chad realized Sami created this lie to throw EJ off for some reason. EJ continued "Then when the pictures showed up I knew she was protecting someone and when I confronted and told her I would hurt him if she didn't admit his identity. She admitted everything how long it had been going on. She admitted she was trying to protect his identity but I got her to admit as soon as she realized I wouldn't stop from confronting him myself. She promised if I didn't she would give us another chance. So she agreed and it has been smooth sailing. She's gone out of her way to show me there will nothing between her and Walker. She even told him in front of me that she chose he and me needed to move admitted he came to Salem to stop the wedding but she made it abundantly clear no one is stopping the wedding. Now Azazeal is a different story I confronted him and he has confirmed he has every intention having Samantha for himself. He's far more devious than Walker because Samantha admires the ground he walks on. So I have to be careful how I approach his intentions. She trying so herd to break away from Fathers' grip at CW she's wants this job so bad. If I tell her about our confrontation I could lose her. I need her to see his true colors with my assistance without her knowing. I'm going to marry her this time Chad and it's going to stick. I don't care who tries to get in my way." EJ declared "I'm heading into the office for the Day Samantha is in flight until I hear from her I'm going to take care of the rest of the wedding plans." EJ said Chad nodded. Everything made sense he was pressuring her for his identity and she did what she could to protect him but why the pictures. Who created the pictures? Chad knew all too well there was never an affair with Brandon. They didn't have anything beyond a peck of the cheek.

Why did Brandon admit to the affair? Did she ask him to for his sake? Chad wanted answers and only one way to get them. Chad grabbed his coat and headed to Brandon Walker.

Azazeal watched Sami sleep. He was so enamored with her beauty. They worked very hard this morning. Not once did she flinch at the hard work. He admired that about her. He brushed her hair from her eyes. He was looking forward to showing her his world. No DiMera, no Walker just them alone. He poured himself some Irish whiskey and relished the thought. What roman couldn't fall under his spell in these circumstances? Fate was on his side he was sure of it. When she gets back on this jet her resolve to marry EJ DiMera will be no more.

It was a cold winter morning and from EJ's office window he could see the first snow already hit the ground. It was quiet in his office you could hear wind whipping around the high-rise building. His mind wandered to his upcoming wedding with Samantha and to last night. He hadn't felt so close to her in a long time. EJ finally felt like everything was falling into place. But today felt different somehow like there was something in the air. EJ looked at his bare left hand and longed for the wedding band to dawn on his finger. He missed her so much especially now that she would be out of town with his newest enemy. EJ had done the impossible he got Samantha Brady to forgive him. EJ now ran DiMera enterprises and made the company surpass when his father was running the company. EJ still felt empty after his victory because his father still influenced his life. He wished Samantha were there by his side. He tried to shake off the feeling but it wasn't easy he only truly loved one woman in his life and that was Samantha. Women had come and gone in his life but he wanted her to be the last one. He hoped he would be her last too. This separation hurt them more than any other time their stronger forces this time but EJ refused to let those forces interfere. In 11 days she would be his wife and he would never let her go no matter what.

Chad banged on Brandon's hotel door. Open up Walker I need to talk to you. Brandon swung open the door. "What is it that you want DiMera?" Brandon demanded Chad forced himself in. "We need to talk about you and Sami. Why the hell did you lie about having an affair with her? I happen to know there was no night in Chicago or any nights after that." Chad demanded

Brandon stared at Chad in shock that he knew. "DiMera I don't know what the hell you're talking about Chad? Why does this concern you anyway? Brandon demanded Chad turns around

"It concerns me because I don't want her marrying my brother either. He doesn't deserve her at all so I need to know why you're perpetrating a fraud. I know that she had dinner with you and that's all. She told me herself. When I was staying with her. "Chad stated Brandon looked in his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. He couldn't tell him the truth that Azazeal was blackmailing him to tear apart EJ & Samantha. Chad stared at Brandon I'm waiting for an answer Brandon why did you lie to EJ about the affair? Chad demanded. Then it dawned on Brandon why Samantha asked hi to beg to admit to the affair. Chad was the identity of her lover. "You're in love with Samantha aren't you? Does your brother know you want what is his? Here he is worried about me when he has someone in his own family who wants to destroy his wedding." Brandon said laughing Chad realized instead of getting Brandon to admit his lie he revealed his own secret. Now he was definitely screwed.


	28. Chapter 28

Sami woke up and she saw Azazeal seated across from her looking out the window,

The pilot then announced there were descending into Waterford Ireland. Sami sprung up to the window to look out. She was amazed at the view. She never been to Ireland and now she was in her family's country. Azazeal had promised her an adventure and he delivered. She had a huge smile on her face as she looked at Azazeal. She blushed. Azazeal smiled "Welcome to where I was born and where my first office I built. We are coming to save the motherland literally. Sami laughed

Her problem seemed to disappear and was focused more than ever. She would do a great job and make not only EJ but also herself proud. She stepped off the plane and there it was. The town where Azazeal was born and he family's country.

She just walked down the stairs and didn't even care her about her luggage.

Azazeal knew Ireland would have this affect on her. He loved seeing her so amazed.

They immediately checked in the hotel. They shower and changed and were ready to go to battle. Azazeal showed her around the offices. It was modest but the workers adored Azazeal for providing jobs to their town when businesses were closing down left and right. All adored Azazeal. She could see why. He never forgot where he came from and did everything in his power to make sure they thrived. Sami was impressed and saw why he was agitated this morning this meant the world to him.

Sami felt she had to do a great job to merit everyone in this town who depended on them. They walked into the boardroom and she held her head up high with pride. She would make these people see Samantha Gene Brady for the strong Irish girl she was. Azazeal beamed with pride watching her work. Her ideas respected the culture but had vision for the future. The board members ate it up like it was pudding. They spent hours going over everything and didn't realize it was dinnertime. Azazeal looked at his watch. We better feed you and we can finish this tomorrow. The car waited for them to take them to the hotel where Azazeal had a gourmet authentic Irish meal waiting for them. Sami changed her clothes and came back down. She radiated as she flowed down the stairs. Azazeal was in heaven.

Sami smiled "This looks amazing Azazeal I'm starving. " Sami stated

Azazeal smiled "Well the members were very impressed with you Lass. You really shined today we will finish up tomorrow morning. Then we will spend the rest of the day sightseeing. You can take in all the beauty. Sami beamed "I love that idea I can see everything that made you who you are. Its so beautiful here Azazeal I'm so glad you made me come. I always wanted to come to Ireland and now I have I cant imagine never coming back again. "Sami promised. They finished dinner and went down to the pub and music was blaring. They joined the festivities. Azazeal watched her from across the room dancing with the locals. Her eyes sparkled as she enjoyed herself. Azazeal realized she hadn't thought of Ej once today or called him. Azazeal smiled mission was accomplished. He wouldn't remind her he let her do whatever she wanted and right now she was stealing his heart.

The air was cold as they went outside for some air. Sami smiled the stars we clear as day and were so beautiful. It was like she was in a fairy tale land. She loved this trip it was she needed to center herself. She thought about what waited for her back home and refused to think about it. She loved EJ but Chad had a part of her too. Chad wasn't going to make it easy for her but she had to make her life with EJ.

She had to get Chad out her heart on her wedding she would pledge herself to EJ completely and wouldn't look back. Azazeal saw her far away look and interrupted her. "May I have this dance? "Azazeal held out his hand. Sami smiled and obliged it was a slow Irish song. The words were so depressing and took her somewhere she didn't need to go. She looked up in Azazeal's eyes and was lost in them. He made her trip magical. This man was amazing and the way he made her feel scared her.

He opened her eyes to a new world and new independent feelings. He made her believe she could do anything and celebrated her culture everyday in his business.

She felt over the years she lost a part of herself with living in Salem. The American dream for many who came from Ireland struggled to come to America from Ireland for a new life.

She loved being a Brady and all its background but today she loved being Irish.

Being part of such a beautiful land and a richness she never felt she passed on to her children. She continued to dance with Azazeal and continued to get lost in her thoughts. Azazeal could feel her with him connected. They never felt how cold it really was. Sami let her guard down and let him hold her closer. She could smell him his muskiness and country in him. She inhaled deeply and took him in to senses. She felt her heart beat faster as his hand traveled to her lower back She never pulled away as a matter of fact she relaxed in his embrace. It must have been the country air she wanted to stay there in his arms. Everyone in Salem washed away from her thoughts. The music became apart of her as she floated in his arms. She could feel her senses become overwhelmed with thoughts of his hands, arms and yes even his lips. His long soft hair touched her face and she tingled. She looked up in his eyes again and this time she leaned in. Azazeal prayed for this to happen for her to respond to him He couldn't pass up the opportunity to take advantage. He wanted her so much he couldn't resist being so close to her. Smelling her hair of apricots and the moonlight breeze overwhelmed his senses now. He now inhaled her in with her perfume, apricots and the moonlight wind all he could was surrender and he did. He held her still and leaned and kissed her. She didn't pull away as a matter of fact she pulled his face into hers. They were lost in the moonlight and gave into their attraction to each other. The flirting, the smile the dance yes fate stepped in and gave Azazeal the moment he wanted most. A moment lost in time with the woman who has been his only desire from the moment he saw her. Now she was in his arms kissing her. He held her tighter and Sami realized what she was doing and pulled away. Azazeal grabbed her and pulled her back into a kiss. He wasn't her guilt take away their moment. Sami didn't resist and gave in again. Azazeal grabbed her hair and pulled her in and kissed her hard. Sami's body melted in this man's broad shoulders and massive arms. She whispered his name "Azazeal we cant do this" Sami said as she pulled away slowly. Azazeal didn't want to let her go but he realized he couldn't force her to stay. Sami said, "I'm Marrying EJ and no matter what happened tonight that's going to happen. Sami said as she ran back to the hotel. Azazeal didn't run after her .He knew he got to her his plan was working. She was coming to him he just had to step it up. Azazeal brushed his fingers across his lips and whispered in the wind "By god there's no way I 'm letting you marry the wrong man. I'm the man who will be your husband and you will be mine forever. I guarantee that Lass there's no stopping me now. " Azazeal swore on the moonlight and Azazeal always gets what he wants. What Azazeal wanted was Samantha Gene Brady. Sami made it to her room and realized she wasn't alone.

"Who's here?" Sami asked and then he cam out the shadows "I have been waiting for you its looks like you made a night of it? I told you their will no more nights I'm sleeping without you are you surprised?" Ej said with a devilish grin

Sami ran into his arms "Surprised I'm so happy you're here. I miss you so much." Sami was shaking. EJ felt her shaking "Sweetheart you're shaking like a leaf is everything okay? Did something happen? "Ej was worried Sami shook her head

"Everything is perfect now. I love you so much EJ DiMera all I want is you and to be your wife. "Sami proclaimed Ej smiled held her close and kissed her as he removed her clothing. He had no clue he wanted to believe so badly he shook off that something was off. There was a light knocking rasp at the door. EJ smiled and knew whom it was and was going to enjoy it. EJ swung open the door "Can I help you Azazeal it's very late? Samantha and I are getting ready for bed. Considering you monopolized her all day and most of the night. I want to spend some alone time with her. She's off the clock isn't she?" EJ leaned on the door Azazeal was impressed by EJ DiMera's determination to keep Samantha to him. Azazeal said calmly "I didn't realize you were coming considering this was a business trip? "Azazeal stated EJ smiled "Thorne she's you employee during the day but her nights belong to me and you're not thee only one with a private jet. "Ej said continuing to enjoy making Azazeal squirm. "So if you'll excuse us we have some lost time to make up for. You have a wonderful night? "EJ said as he waved and slammed the door. Sami smiled she loved when EJ was ruthless and spontaneous especially tonight he saved her from making a mistake. Sami took as a sign her and EJ were meant to be.

EJ poured some wine and Sami wondered if EJ realized she was distracted. "Are you okay Samantha? She stopped Dwelling and just enjoyed the moment. I'm fine EJ. I just can't believe this night."

EJ walked towards her neither can I? EJ took the glass of wine out of her hand and put it on the table. He kissed her hand and proceeded up her arm to her neck. Sami felt warmth wash over her with strong desire for her fiancée. EJ felt Sami's heart beneath his lips. He lifted her to the bed. He pulled away. Are you sure its okay that I came tonight? EJ asked Sami nodded and said, "I'm sure EJ. I haven't feel so alive lately then in a long time." EJ was happy she felt the same way as he did. EJ removed her dress. He was always amazed how deep she made him feel. He needed her. She removed his shirt and kissed his chest. She could feel his heart pumping and could feel the blood flow. She could smell his cologne and inhaled him deeply. She just wanted him inside her. EJ could feel her hunger and he was more than willing to please. He ran his hands up her leg. Her thighs were soft as silk. He pulled her into a kiss as he entered her. She moaned in delight. EJ wanted more as he went deeper. Sami moaned his name. EJ lost himself in Sami as she blocked everything that's happened with Azazeal and lost herself in him. She could feel his strength as he made love to her. She dug her nails into him lost in the pleasure he was giving her. Yes it has been a good thing he came to her in Ireland. She didn't want the night to end. They made love for hours. Then collapsed and fell asleep in each others arms with a peaceful look on their faces.

As Azazeal drank himself to sleep knowing she was making love to EJ DiMera all he could do was close his eyes and go back to their kiss as he wished it was him in her bed and not EJ DiMera.


	29. Chapter 29

Azazeal woke up clear what his next move would be . EJ showing up wouldn't deter him from his goal . Azazeal smiled at what he had planned for Sami & EJ wouldn't stop him. Azazeal looked out his hotel window and loved the beauty of Ireland .

He would let Ireland mesmerize her when he showed it to her through his eyes .

Sami had no idea what was about to hit her next . Azazeal would show EJ just how much of a rival he could be .

EJ woke up with Sami's head on is chest . He was in heaven waking up with her in his arms. EJ was happy to show Azazeal he wouldn't let him get close to Sami without a fight . EJ traced his fingers around her sleeping face to her lips . He wouldn't lose her again at any cost . EJ didn't know what happened between her and Azazeal but he knew she was clearly shaken. EJ could feel part of her slipping from him and he couldn't let that happen. EJ would do whatever it took this time to make sure they got married. They were only days away from their wedding and Azazeal was a thorn in his side he had to get rid of real soon . EJ wouldn't let anyone take what was his from him .

EJ began to kiss Sami starting on her forehead and worked his way down . Sami stirred and opened her eyes . "Good Morning" Sami said EJ smiled devilishly and said "The morning isn't good yet " EJ pulled her underneath him . Sami loved it when he was aggressive . EJ ripped her underwear off and she gasped . EJ continued to kiss her as he entered her gently and deeply . Sami dug her nails into him and EJ growled and Sami laughed . EJ began to go deeper as Sami moaned for more . Ej was happy to oblige. EJ put Sami's legs over his shoulders as he went as deep as he could . Sami's body was on fire with EJ's touch . She knew what EJ was doing . He was making sure she knew who she belonged to . She could feel herself melt every time he went deeper inside her . She loved EJ and loved it when he got possessive with her . Sami grabbed his face in midst of their love making and looked in his eyes and said the words she knew he needed to hear "EJ I love you ,I'm all yours and I always will be. "Sami said breathlessly EJ smiled and was overcome with emotion from Sami's words. EJ continued to go deeper getting lost in the woman he loved more than life itself. Sami quieted his fears for now but EJ was in for a rude awakening very soon .

In Salem Chad revealed to Brandon more than he should have .

"You're in love with Samantha aren't you DiMera ? Why else would you be so determined to break up this wedding ? If you want me to tell you the truth you have to tell me the truth ? I wont let anyone hurt Samantha I don't care who it is .

So either fess up or get the hell out DiMera ."Brandon demanded

Chad sighed . He overplayed his hand and if he wanted to stop the wedding he would have to reveal his secret with Sami to one the men who had been deemed the love of her life . Chad shook his head and realized he had to speak up .

Chad turned around and faced Brandon. "Yes I love her. I didn't plan on falling in love with the woman my brother also loves. She has this way of making you want to protect her and take care of her. Then boom you fall for her and you cant imagine wanting to be anywhere else. I thought I loved before and I was in love before Sami but I wasn't. Sami changed that all for me . She said that I was only hurting because of my ex girlfriends death but that's not true. What I feel for Sami is beyond anything I ever felt before in my life. I cant let her go and marry EJ . She thinks I'm doing this for revenge because of what EJ did with the woman I thought I loved. Sami is wrong I want a future her and the kids . I want a life together . You know when she smiles her eyes sparkle and I want them to sparkle all the time. I know EJ wont understand at first . Hell he may even come after me but Sami is who I want and I know she wants me too . I know you know why Walker so I'm coming clean so you can tell me .Now tell me why you lied about an affair that never happened Brandon?" Chad demanded

Brandon sighed "Yes Samantha is an amazing woman and does anything for the people she loves . I think that includes you . I have seen her with EJ she's in love with him . They have something that neither one of us can understand . EJ told her if she came back to him . He wouldn't go after the person who was blocking their reunion .

Im assuming that's you because she said EJ promised he would destroy them . Samantha wouldn't let that happen. She's no victim either there's a part of her that loves EJ to his core even when he's throwing around veiled threats . If we are going to do this we going to have to do it in a way that has minimal damage to her .

EJ has hurt her enough and she deserves happiness but I'm letting you know Chad there's more going on than you think . There are more people involved in stopping this wedding . I have people I have to consider as well . I came back to Salem to help Samantha. After seeing her with EJ there's no way I can stand by and let her marry him . The fact is I'm struggling with a few feelings of my own . Im not the only one who wants Samantha Azazeal Thorne is obsessed with her as well"Brandon admitted

Chad didn't like what was coming out of Brandon's mouth . Chad knew Brandon & Sami's history and so did EJ it was why he was so worried . Chad not only had to deal with EJ, Brandon and now Azazeal . Chad shook his head "None of you have any clue who she is right now? Sami isn't the little girl who was in love with you Walker she's not the woman who blindly loved EJ as well. Sami has changed and evolved into a woman who makes her own rules and loves like no other woman I have ever met. If you think she's anything like when she was with you sadly mistaken.

I love her for who she is now a mother, business woman ,friend and a lover who never holds back when she loves someone. That is the woman I'm in love with and worth fighting for. "Chad said Brandon shook his head ."I have no false ideas of who Samantha is . I know completely who she is . When she begged me to protect someone instead of thinking of herself . I know exactly who the woman she has become . The short time I have spent with her changed everything for me too. I love who she has become and I know after the truth some out she will need someone who isn't a DiMera to stand by her . I know I can give her a better life than either you or your brother . So if we going to work together you might as well know my intentions as well ." Brandon said smiling Chad didn't like the idea of yet another rival but he was sure in his heart that once the wedding was stopped Sami would choose him over everyone else . Chad could feel it in his bones that his life was with Sami now he had to make it happen. Brandon gestured to Chad to sit down .

Brandon would explain everything the pictures, the lie and Azazeal's part in it all .

Azazeal took another drink of his coffee and decided it was time to disturb the love birds . Azazeal stood in front of the door and could hear laughing inside . He loved her laugh and soon he would be the reason she did laugh he knew it in his heart .

Azazeal knocked on the door "Samantha its time to get the day started we have a lot of meetings ahead of us . I will meet you downstairs for breakfast . "Azazeal announced . Azazeal heard footsteps and the door swung open .

EJ opened the door and smiled "Samantha will be right down I apologize if she's running a little late . It's totally my fault it must be the Ireland air that just rejuvenates us . I will give her your message ."EJ said as he winked at Azazeal

Azazeal faked a smile and said "Yes you do that " EJ slammed the door shut in his face . Azazeal laughed "Enjoy it while you can DiMera because soon you will be crying and I will be the one laughing.


	30. Chapter 30

Sami came out the bathroom fully dressed for business and Ej was so proud of her and the job she was doing in Ireland. He supported her 100% just didn't like that Azazeal had to be a part of it. Ej kissed her on her forehead "Your boss is waiting for you downstairs anxious to start your day. "EJ kissed her on the lips Sami smiled

"What are you going to do with your day? "Sami asked EJ smiled "Well I have a few conference calls to make and get some work done. Mary sent the kids to school and your mother will be coming over to get them today to stay with her .We can have a few days to ourselves. Tonight I have something special planned for us especially that we are in your homeland." EJ smiled Sami was curious what he had planned but she had to go to work. EJ was sitting at the desk Sami walked to him grabbed his face "I can wait to come back to you tonight to see what you have planned. I love you ." Sami said planting kisses on his lips EJ laughed "I love you too to be in just a few days" EJ said EJ watched her as she walked out the door smiling proudly.

Sami arrived in the dining hall of the hotel to an anxious Azazeal He looked up and saw her. Azazeal smiled she was radiant and he loved looking at her. She walked up to the table. "Good Morning Azazeal." Sami said in a professional tone. Sami flashed to their kiss and came back to reality. She sat across from Azazeal and smiled.

He knew she was affected by their kiss last night but he wouldn't let her know that.

"Well we have two meetings at the office and then we have to make a important stop in town. So we have a full day." Azazeal promised

Sami smiled "Of course lets get started and head out to the office." Sami said

Azazeal grabbed her arm as she went to get up "We have time and should really eat something or did you eat already with EJ?" Azazeal asked coyly Sami shook her head. "Sure I could eat something light." Sami said she trembled at his touch and pulled away quickly. Sami sat back down now her stomach was in knots. She didn't understand why he had this affect on her. It didn't help that his eyes were just so mesmerizing and his long mane. He was just so sexy to look at. Being in his arms while they danced last night she could feel how built he really was. She could feel his rippled muscles under his sweater as he held her close and his scent was amazing. Azazeal noticed she was daydreaming and he knew it was bout him.

They had their breakfast and headed to the office. The staff was very welcoming to them and Sami loved their accents and was enjoying it. Their first meeting went very fast and they decided to meet in Azazeal's office for a quick break before their next meeting. Azazeal office was simple but elegant. Sami was impressed Azazeal wasn't a man who flaunted his wealth. Sami liked that about him. The staff adored him that he always had an open door policy and anyone could voice their opinions without threat of reprisal. Azazeal had such loyalty from the staff and from people from town. She never really experienced knowing a man that was so loved by everyone. Sami could imagine the trail of hearts behind him too but she heard nothing of that. The female staff said he was a ladies man but no one ever really captured his heart but in his wallet it was rumored he carried a picture of a woman he loved dearly. No one could describe this woman they only knew she was beautiful. The curious part of Sami was intrigued. She wanted to know more about Azazeal he was her boss but apart of her knew it was more than that.

Sami went to grab a file and almost tripped and Azazeal caught her. She gazed deeply into his eyes and he into hers. Sami could feel her taking in his scent and leaning into him for a kiss but Azazeal pulled away and brought her back to her feet.

"Are you okay Samantha?" Azazeal asked wishing she made that move he could feel she wanted to kiss him. Sami pulled her together and pulled away. "Yes I fine thank you for catching me." Sami thanked him Azazeal nodded and smiled

Sami's body was betraying her finding herself drawn to him while Ej was waiting for her in her hotel room. Stop it Sami she told herself in her head but her heart was also betraying her. They were about to go to their second meeting when there was a knock at the door. It was Azazeal secretary Barbara she had a packages in her hands. "These arrived for you Mr. Thorne." She said Azazeal smiled "These are for you "Azazeal said Sami was surprised and her smile was beaming. She opened the boxes like a child on Christmas day. Sami smiled "Azazeal what is this? These look like riding clothes?" Sami asked Azazeal smiled "Because our last meeting for the day you're going to need them." He said Sami smiled "They're beautiful the last time I was on a horse I was at a county fair." Sami laughed Azazeal laughed "Well Lass today you better be a fast learner because where we going no cars can make it. I have every confidence you will be fine. I will be with you and everything will be fine. I will always be there to catch you lass. "Azazeal said smiling as he got up to leave. Sami was touched by his words and realized he was being honest. Sami said, "Hold on let get something "Sami said Azazeal waved to her and said okay.

Sami ran back to the office looking for another pen decided to look in Azazeal's desk.

She opened the draw and was looking through it. She found a picture frame and pulled it out and looked it. Sami was taken aback at the picture and gasped.

"This cant be? Where did he get this picture? "Sami said as she stared at a picture of herself but clearly it wasn't her it looked like it was at least over 100 years old.

Sami couldn't put the picture down she was amazed of the resemblance of the woman in the picture and her. Sami felt a flash back of her making love to Azazeal and her head began to hurt. She saw Azazeal eyes and saw her body with his. She saw herself in old wedding dress marrying Azazeal. The flashes were coming fast and hard. Her head began to hurt. Sami felt a connection to the woman in the picture and her flashes, like she knew her. Sami was so confused why would Azazeal have a picture of what looked like an ancestor of hers? How could she ask him about it without revealing she was in his desk snooping. Sami wanted to keep the picture and not put it back. She decided she would keep it. She put it in her briefcase and ran to the meeting. She had to ask him about it. She had to know who that woman was and why she felt a connection to her. Sami ran to her meeting and put her questions aside. Azazeal was happy to see her and smiled. He noticed she was distracted but he put it aside for the meeting. Sami sat next to him and they commenced.

Azazeal decided in that moment he would tell her the truth. If he was going to pursue her she had to know why he wanted her so much and why he needed to love her. Azazeal would never hurt her like EJ but he had his own secret that could tear them apart before they even began. Azazeal watched her with admiration and thought to himself. You only get one great love and there she was the woman he loved for over 100 years and now he had to do whatever he could to not only get her to remember that but to also get her love him again. Azazeal waited a long time for her ad finally he brought her back to where it all started. He brought his wife

Samantha back home to where she belonged in Ireland where their love began.

After the meeting he would take her to the cliffs and let the memories come back to her. Azazeal didn't know the memories were coming back already and soon no one would be able to stop them. Today Sami would find out why Azazeal came into her life and her life would never be same.

EJ was putting his evening plans into place for him and Sami. He made plans in the private dinning room filled with flowers music. Yes she would romance his fiancée tonight .He would pull out all the stops and in just few more days she would be his wife. Tonight everyone would be in for a surprise that would change everything.


	31. Chapter 31

100 years ago in Waterford Ireland

Azazeal was heading home after working the fields . He was anxious to see his wife

Who was making her usual baked chicken dinner . He always enjoyed the ride home knowing he was going home to her . The horse was fast and he could see his house ahead . Azazeal got the horse to stop and he practically jumped off the horse.

The flung open to the house and there she was Samantha . She ran into her husband's arms and he held her tight as he kissed her passionately .

"So how was your day Lass ?" Azazeal asked Samantha smiled "It was good I got a lot of sewing done . I was anxious for your arrival I have some incredible news for you ."Samantha said in a thick Irish accent Azazeal smiled "Really well dinner smells wonderful . Can the news wait until after dinner I'm famished " Azazeal said as he hugged his wife . They sat down to have dinner and talked about their day and talked about bracing for the storm that was coming . Samantha cleared the table

and poured her husband a whiskey . Azazeal smiled as he pulled his wife on his lap. "So my beautiful wife please tell me this wonderful news you have for me ."Azazeal asked Samantha smiled "Well it looks like its not going to be just the two of us anymore . It looks like I may be able to finally give you that son you want so much. "she said smiling Azazeal was beyond excited he rubbed her stomach . "I cant wait my love . You have made the happiest man alive "Azazeal said as he kissed her passionately and carried her to their bed . Azazeal made love to his pregnant wife slowly gently but filled with love. Azazeal was the happiest man alive . They held each other in their arms as reveled in their joy. The storm had come early and Azazeal need to put the horses and chickens away . Azazeal kissed her and left the house to put the animals away on their farm . Samantha began to put coffee on the stove to keep warm. She heard a crackling outside one of her trees and prayed the storm would pass quickly . She watched Azazeal as he gathered the animals . She adored her husband and had never been happier in her life . Now they were adding to their family and she was glad it was with him . Samantha daydreamed about how her family would be she didn't hear that final crack that came through the window .

Samantha called out to Azazeal but he couldn't hear her . The tree fell on her and as her life drained from her she said "Please god don't let me leave him not now . Not with our baby coming . If you have to take me please let us reunite again someday . I love him so much please bring me back to him again . I promise we will make it worth it . " Samantha promised god Azazeal realized the tree crashed the house .

Azazeal ran as fast as he could and he ran to her and bent down to have her in her in his arms. "Samantha please don't leave me . I love you so much . Please stay with me I cant live without you please don't leave me!" Azazeal begged crying out "Please god don't let her leave me .Please I'll do anything she's my life . "

A figure appeared before Azazeal "Azazeal she has to go she's needed in another time . I will reunite you too in another time I cant tell you when. A love like yours will never die it will only be reborn . Only you will remember this conversation and know that your soul mate will find you one day . It will be up to you to renew her connection to her but you have been a fateful son so I will make sure your path will cross again . You two are destined to be remember that and your love will find each other ." The figure disappeared Azazeal continued to cry as he felt her life float away . The crack happened and another tree fell as Azazeal saw it fall he refused to move and accept his destiny to die so he could be with his wife again . "I love you Samantha and I will find you again . I will never stop loving you or looking for you . Our love will happen Samantha ."Azazeal as his life drained from him and they died in each others arms . As both their lives drained the Angel kept his promise .

Azazeal was reborn Azazeal Thorne and Samantha was reborn Samantha Brady destined to cross paths again .

Azazeal came back to reality as his memories flooded him again from the moment he saw her in Chicago . He couldn't explain to her that they were lost souls destined to love . Only he was given those memories and once she fell in love with him she would get her memories back . Samantha would remember she was his wife in a past life and would become his wife in this one . Azazeal had to make it happen .There was no way he could live this life without her knowing she was in this world without him by her side .

Sami continued to run the meeting as Azazeal watched in admiration

Sami looked at Azazeal and felt her body ache for him and she didn't understand why . She tried to think about Ej but the flashes were occupying her mind . Seeing herself with him in another time laughing ,loving and making a life . Sami felt her head pounding real hard . She almost lost her footing Azazeal wrapped up the meet and ran to her side . "Samantha what's wrong ? " Azazeal asked concerned

Sami looked him in his eyes and whispered "Azazeal why am I dreaming about you ?"Sami said as she passed out in his arms . Azazeal began to cry "Please come back to me Samantha I miss you so much . I love you Samantha we will be together again I swear to you ."Azazeal said as he kissed her lips . He longed for her to be close but for right now he would settle for holding her unconscious in his arms.

Azazeal flashed back to their life 100 years ago to night they first made love .

As he held her in his arms remembering their life he sang to her their wedding song and rocked her until she woke up .

Sami finally woke up and heard Azazeal sing to her . She was moved by his gesture.

Azazeal opened his eyes and gazed into hers . "Hello Lass how are you feeling ?"

Sami smiled "I'm feeling better thank you Azazeal ."Sami said gratefully

Azazeal picked her up and they were face to face and Sami felt overwhelmingly connected to this man . She felt like he was a part of her and like part of her loved him . She was confused why she was feeling like this . She couldn't explain it .

Azazeal couldn't let the moment pass . He held her closer in his arms and pulled her in a for a kiss and he whispered . "There will never be another man who will wait 100 years for you Samantha." he said as he kissed her . Sami gave into her feelings and kissed him back "100 years is a long time Azazeal to wait." Sami said as she kissed him back Azazeal smiled and kissed her "I would wait forever if it meant I could you again Samantha. I will always love you forever not even death can stop our love" Azazeal announced Sami felt like what he was saying was true she could feel it all the way in her soul. Sami felt the whole world melt away . Azazeal stopped kissing her and said "There's somewhere we need to go ." Azazeal said as he grabbed her face. They changed into their riding clothes and heading for cliffs riding on their horses the wind on their faces riding into a past that was about to be relived in the most beautiful background there is Waterford Ireland . Sami was taking in the view the mountains, the hills and the ocean . It was all so beautiful her heart was beating so fast . Azazeal helped Sami off the horse and held her in his arms . The view was amazing . You could see for miles . She had never seen anything so beautiful she was just amazed why she never came here sooner . Then it happened again the flashes of her with Azazeal in another life . Sami stopped trying to fight it and didn't realize what was happening . Azazeal kissed her and explained how 100 years ago he was visited by an angel who swore they would reunite . Sami pulled out the picture she stole from his desk ."Are you saying this is me 100 years ago ?" Sami asked

Azazeal nodded "Yes Lass our souls have waited 100 years to love again . Those memories you're having they are yours from another life . There was no way I could love another woman after you . Youre my heart ,my soul my life I could never let you go or forget you ."Azazeal swore Sami kissed and whispered back " I don't think anyone has loved me like you Azazeal and I don't think any man ever will ."Sami whispered as she kissed him again . Azazeal was happy to tell her the truth and now nothing is stopping them from their future .

EJ continued to plan for his romantic evening with Samantha . He looked at his watch and realized she was ate coming back and thought to himself . "Where is she ? Why isn't she here yet ?" EJ asked

Azazeal pulled away from the kiss and held Sami's face "What about EJ ? Will you call off the wedding now ?"Azazeal asked

Sami was brought back to reality with a shock .Sami realized EJ was waiting for her

"Azazeal theres no way I can call of the wedding to EJ . I have obligations to him and my children . I just cant …"Sami said stuttering Azazeal tried to grab her as she ran for the horses . She climbed hers and Azazeal came running after her . "Samantha you cant run from our love and our past . We are destined to love each other . "Azazeal claimed Sami shook her head "No we cant Azazeal . We cant do this as much as I would like to we cant ."Sami said as she rode off

"Samantha ,Samantha ,Samantha" …..Azazeal yelled after her


	32. Chapter 32

Azazeal jumped on his horse and followed her. Sami had no idea where she was going and it began to run then thunder. Her horse became rattled and went off the road. Azazeal called after her to follow her." Samantha slow down the horse is spooked he yelled as he followed her. Sami mind was racing she couldn't stop thinking about Azazeal and his love story or their love story. She thought about EJ and how disappointed he would be. Sami couldn't think straight her emotions were everywhere. How could she be a 100 year old soul and Azazeal was her husband and soul mate. It was a lot for her to process at once. She needed to get away and think. There was a cottage and decided to head there for some shelter. The rain was coming down even harder and she was soaked / She pulled up in front of the cottage and tied up the horse. She knocked in the door and non-one answered. She searched frantically for a key in a pot or in a rock she found nothing. Then she saw it above her on the ledge a spare key. She let herself in the cottage and closed the door behind her. She sighed hard finally alone. She saw the fireplace and started a fire she was soak and wet. It was clear that cottage was recently abandoned. It was dusty but it was still in tact. She looked around and saw pictures of couple. Sami began to calm down. Then she heard another horse and a knock at the door.

"Samantha open the door. Let me in please." Azazeal begged. Sami froze in place if she let him in she knew nothing would be the same. She knew in her heart this man was to be in her life. She could feel it One thing her grandmother taught her was to trust her instincts. She couldn't do it. She couldn't betray EJ once she did that there was no turning back. Sami couldn't think. The man on the other side of the door waited 100 years to be with her, to lover her, to make a life with her. How do you fight that? Sami thought. She paced back and forth and she heard his voice. "Lass let me in please I'm freezing out here. " Azazeal begged. Then it happened again the flashes her head hurting. Images crashing her brain at once of her life with Azazeal 100 years ago. Her body, his body her tongue his tongue, her laughter, his laughter and she felt this wave of deep abiding love she never felt before. She looked at the door and she knew what she had to do. Sami opened the door and let Azazeal and he grabbed her. Azazeal held her in his arms "I thought something had happened to you." He said as he kissed her forehead "I couldn't bear to lose you again Samantha. "Azazeal pleaded Sami pulled away and looked in his eyes and saw it.

Azazeal's love for her it was clear as day in his eyes 100 years of deep angsty love that was mean only for her and it swept her away. "Azazeal I'm scared and I don't scare easily but you scare me. This love you speak of scares me to my bones because I feel it. I see the memories of my mind and us us having hard time wrapping myself around it. This is things you see on the movies not in real life.

There's another part of me that knows if I give into this and how I feel I will path of destruction of people who love me. I'm just so confused surrounded by this beauty and knowing I'm part of this tragic Irish love story that's over 100 years old.

That a beautiful man that stands before me is the man who is my soul mate after years and years of getting it wrong. Here stands the man who it was mean to get it right with its just hard to believe." Sami sobbed into her hands Azazeal walked towards her and held her in his arms and pulled her face to his." Samantha love knows no time or boundaries. All love knows that it exists and is stronger than any weapon that can be forged. People kill, die and live for a great love. It just so happens that ours was reborn. Yes we found others along the way and though they were the ones but in my heart I always knew I would find you again. I believe in our love because even time gave us another chance. You may not have all your memories but your hear and soul knows we have a bond that no one can break. God himself that he sent an angel to guide us back to each other has blessed that. There was no perfect time for this to happen. It had to happen when it did because it was meant to be. We were meant to be Samantha. Stop rationalizing everything. Stop over thinking everything. Close your eyes and listen to your heart, your soul and what it says to you. Close your eyes and remember and do what is in your heart. "Azazeal said as he kissed her forehead and walked away. Sami stood there in the cabin and did what he said. She closed her eyes and listened to her hear and soul. They were speaking volumes she let her mind go and let the memories over flow her. The scenes were beautiful and amazing. Their life 100 years ago in Ireland on their farm as a matter of fact this was their farm she was standing in. She opened her eyes and recognized it.

This is where Azazeal wanted to bring her. She wandered around the cottage filled with memories of her and him.

The day she told him she would give him a son. The nights they made love in front of the fire and cuddled until the morning. He imagined their happy life together. She began to shiver and he stared at her wondering what she was thinking. Her breathing steadied as she walked towards his wet body. She put her head on his shoulders and collapsed in tears. She had tears of exhaustion fighting her attraction to him. Exhaustion of fighting her memories that clearly were hers of another life. Exhaustion of trying to do the right thing and letting her heart go tonight. _Sami stared at the fireplace as all her memories came back to her. The fire played as a screen as every emotion .She couldn't_ _stop staring as the fire told her the truth with every flicker of ember. One memory after another .She couldn't stop it if she tried. _ _She began to cry not tears of exhaustion. She stood there immobilized as if she was frozen there. Her life was in shambles there would be no way she could prepare for something like tis. She thought of EJ and how_ _much he made her suffer a few months ago to see him with another woman knowing_ _she was engaged to him. His lies destroyed her breaking her_ _spirit. She couldn't bring herself to face him. She fought to break her free of him. She grabbed the wrap on the sofa and just stared at the fire losing herself in her memories. Sami began remembering the bad and the good times with EJ & The_ _children. She looked out the window and saw there was an awful storm coming. That's the way her life felt right now just one big storm coming her way. Tonight she was told a story she couldn't deny._


	33. Chapter 33

_She stared at the fire and prayed EJ would forgive her someday. She curled up in a ball and just cried and let out all she was holding_ _onto inside her. She was no longer confused or dazed the rain fell so did Sami's tears. Azazeal was shaking he was drenched to the bone. He walked slowly to Sami. Azazeal looked around and she wasn't on the couch. He turned around and there_ _she was right in front of him. "Samantha" He whispered, "Are you okay darling?" he asked. She stood in front of him staring_ _at him blankly. He was scared to touch her not sure if she remembered him but he couldn't help himself. "Samantha please_ _answer me. You're scaring me." Azazeal pleaded. She stepped closer and he stepped back Not sure how to react. She lifted her_ _hands to touch him and finally spoke. She stuttered her words." Azazeal you're soak and wet. You're going to catch you death in_ _those wet clothes." Azazeal let out a deep breath." Samantha you remember who am I." He couldn't help it he grabbed her and_ _hugged her. "Darling please tell me you know who I am?" He pulled away and looked in her eyes. Sami lifted her head to meet_ _his eyes._ "_You're my husband from another life." She stuttered afraid of his reaction to her. Azazeal began to tear as he relaxed_ _his body finally unafraid. He held her closer. Darling you finally remember everything?" Azazeal asked Sami nodded her head as the_ _both began to cry and hold each other. He covered her with kisses and she didn't resist and finally their lips met. Azazeal hesitated_ _to continue as he pulled away._ _Sami held on tight to pull him back as he waited for her to initiate the next move." Azazeal please don't stop." Azazeal began to breathe_ _again that's all he needed was her words_ _asking him to do what he had been aching to do for so long. He pulled her in again as he his kisses became deeper and_

_Harder. Both of them were crying. Azazeal spoke between kisses._

_" I have missed you so much Samantha." His voice cracked Sami_

_Then spoke "Azazeal thank you for helping me remember but what about EJ." Sami thanked him. Azazeal shook his head. "We are not going to_ _talk about him. I'm going to do what I been wanting to do for months and that's kiss my wife and hold her tight in my arms." Azazeal said adamantly Sami couldn't help but smile as she finally relaxed in his arms. Sami pulled away "Azazeal you have to get out_ _those clothes now they are soaked." Sami demanded Azazeal smiled_ "_Well if you wanted to seduce me all you had to do was ask. I'd be more than happy to oblige." Azazeal teased Sami smiled and said_

"_Stop being silly Azazeal you can get sick if you stay in those clothes." Sami said sternly She walked closer to him as she peeled his_ _sweater that was soaked to his skin. Azazeal let Sami take control of removing his clothing. She looked in his eyes as she_ _removed his sweater as he bent down to kiss her and said, "Finally I have my wife back." She looked up at him and smiled. She_ _removed his shirt and his body glowed from the reflection of the fire. She ran her hands on his chest .Yes she remembered_

_How powerful his body was. She remembered the pleasure it gave her to touch him. Azazeal stood still as his body was starting to_ _feel heat and not from the fire but the passion for his wife. She began to dry him off with the towel she took from the_

_Bathroom. She couldn't stop herself from kissing his bare chest. Azazeal closed his eyes_ _he enjoyed every soft touch. Sami was please as she removed his pants to see Azazeal wanted her as much as she_ _wanted him. Sami smiled as she looked at him. No words needed to be spoken at this point. Azazeal pulled her closer_ _to his half naked body. He kissed her lips and she felt her body tingle for head to toe. They continued to kiss as they touched_ _each other gently then harder. Azazeal couldn't contain himself any anymore from waiting. He lifted her and she squealed "Azazeal "_ he_ looked deep in her eyes "Do you want to stop?" as he carried her in his arms. Sami caressed his face and kissed his lips_ _"There's nothing I want more right now than you." Sami whispered Azazeal smiled "Your wish is my command Lass." he carried her_ _to front of the fire so they could stay warm. He stood her up as he towered over her. He looked down at her and asked her_ _again." Are you sure yore ready?" he asked Sami nodded "I have never been more ready." Sami insisted_

_He removed the wrap from around her and then peeled off her shirt and she stood before him naked. Azazeal was in awe of_

_Her gorgeous body. "You're so beautiful Samantha, my beautiful Samantha." As his laid her down in front of the fire. His lips began at her legs_ _and Sami moaned in delight as his lips touched her body. Azazeal took pleasure in her sounds and reaction so he continued to_ _tease her with his tongue and lips as she squirmed from every touch. As Azazeal's lips traveled up her body Sami arched her back_ _and dug her hands in his hair as she begged him not to stop. Azazeal loved this as he continued up her body as he reached her_ _breasts and his tongue explored her._

_Sam was lost in his touches and was in ecstasy. Azazeal made his way up to her lips, as she was receptive to every move he made._ _He lifted her head to look in his eyes and she stared as they continued to grind against each other. Azazeal pulled away slightly as_ _he wanted to speak. Sami was panting and asked, "What's wrong Azazeal? Why did you stop?" Sami asked panting. Azazeal was serious_ _as he looked down at her." I just wanted to tell you I love you so much Samantha." Azazeal said sternly Sami smiled and cupped_ _his face and spoke softly " Thank you for never giving up on our love and me." Sami said seriously .EJ smiled "I will_ _never let you go Samantha not ever." Azazeal said and he meant every word. Sami pulled him into a deep kiss and as she did that_ _he entered her and she moaned in their kiss and Azazeal smiled as he continued deeper and deeper as Sami held on tighter_ _arching her back allowing him to grab her waist to go even deeper inside her. Her legs wrapped around him their bodies_ _entwined in harmony and love. They remained lost in their passion as the raindrops pelted the cabin to the rhythm of there_

_Lovemaking. Azazeal was finally reunited with his soul mate and found their way back to each other. As they made love lost in each other_ _they didn't notice they were being watched at the outside window. The figure stood there and watched every motion and_ _listened to every moan, plotting to destroy the couple inside. The woman left the cottage and headed back to the hotel._

_She vowed to make them pay for her pain. EJ continued to wait for Sami's return and realized there was a storm. He picked up the phone and called the offices. The secretary said they left hours ago to make another meeting in town. She assured EJ that after the storm passed they probably would come back since they were on horseback. EJ was puzzled where were they going on horseback and why hadn't Samantha called. EJ blew out the lit candles and knew Azazeal Thorne was behind this. For the first time in months EJ felt true despair not earing from Samantha brought out his worse fear. There was a knot in his stomach confirming something was terribly wrong. EJ underestimated Azazeal and his influence in Samantha's life but when she returned he would put a stop to it. EJ felt a wave of anger come over him. Samantha was alone with him. EJ went down to the hotel lobby and asked the woman in the bar if she had seen the man & woman who was there this morning. _


	34. Chapter 34

_The woman not realizing who she was talking to . "OH that lovely couple no I haven't seen them yet . They do make a fine couple you can tell they way they were dancing the other night those two are deeply in love . Especially they way they kissed in the moonlight .Your friend is a lucky woman to snag Azazeal Thorne he's the most beloved man in this town. "The woman blurted out _

_EJ felt a wave of anger "Im sorry did you say they were kissing in the moonlight last night ?" EJ asked angrily The woman nodded yes .Azazeal and your friend were alone dancing and kissing . She then ran off I think she wasn't feeling well or something ."The bar woman explained EJ's face was flushed with anger . "They kissed and danced . Samantha what the hell were you thinking ?" EJ asked as he banged the bar . EJ went upstairs and sat in the dark angrily waiting for Samantha's return ._

_Yes tonight was filled with surprises and nothing would be the same again . _

_Azazeal and Sami continued to give into their feelings for hours .Sami was lost in Azazeal and felt so loved in his arms ._

_They collapsed in each others arms in their afterglow . Azazeal was happy for the first time in years. Sami felt a peace she never felt before with Azazeal . She closed her eyes and kissed him again . Azazeal was ready to go again and Sami laughed .I guess we have 100 years of loving to make up for ."She teased Azazeal Smiled "Samantha you stir a hunger inside of me for you I could never quench if I tried because my love for you is overflowing and will never end." Azazeal proclaimed Sami smiled cupped his face and kissed him. _

"_That's some line I just may fall for you yet ."Sami promised Azazeal laughed "Im hoping so Lass ,Im hoping so ."Azazeal said as he grabbed her again .Sami climbed ontop and began to ride him again .She couldn't get enough of this man he was just ever consuming . it was late when they finally came up for air and got dressed . Azazeal was happy and he needed her to go back to the hotel and break off her engagement with EJ DiMera . Sami got dressed and reality hit her . She would break EJ's heart telling him what happened tonight . Sami realized she couldn't be heartless and do that . _

_Azazeal saw the look of panic on her face and held her in his arms. "You have to tell him . I know its not going to be easy . I can be with you when you do ."Azazeal offered Sami shook her head "No I have to do the right thing . Can we wait until we head back to the states tomorrow morning ." Sami asked Azazeal knew she was stalling . "Why not rip off the band aid now ? Why wait Samantha ? So he can convince you not to do it ? So he can guilt you into staying ? Your place is with me Samantha we waited a long time ."Azazeal pleaded Sami grabbed his face "Azazeal we will be together but it has to be done right what we did tonight was wrong because Im still committed to EJ no matter how right it felt . Tonight was amazing and it will happen again but I have children with him . Please understand ."Sami pleaded as she kissed him . Azazeal pulled her in closer "Okay tomorrow but not a day later . you and the children can move in after that ."Azazeal said sternly Sami nodded and kissed him . _

_They mounted their horses and headed to the office . They changed their clothes kissed again and headed to the hotel ._

_Sami opened the door to a very angry EJ waiting in the dark ._

_EJ turned on the lamp and said "Samantha we need to talk."_

_Sami's heart sank and she sighed "Yes we do EJ ."Sami said _

"_Good its time we talked about Azazeal Thorne "EJ demanded _

_Sami gulped "Okay lets talk about Azazeal ."Sami said _

"_Why didn't you tell me he kissed you ?"Ej asked angrily _

_Sami began to stutter "I didn't want to upset you .It happened but I stopped it and I pulled away and came up stairs and you were her to surprise me . I didn't want to upset you and your surprise . So I thought it was better if I didn't say anything Im so sorry EJ.I didn't mean to keep it from you."Sami said honestly _

_Ej face saddened "I understand but you kissed him back ? Are you having cold feet with the wedding coming up ? That's definitely what it is right ?" Ej asked Sami walked towards him and held his hand "EJ it was something that happened . It wasn't about cold feet but we do need to talk about the wedding ." Sami said _

_EJ pulled her close "You know Johnny called and asked if he could stay up tonight and practice carrying the ring pillow . I told him it was okay you weren't here so I answered for the both of kids are so excited about us getting married and its finally happening ."EJ said smiling as he kissed her Sami tried to pull away but he pulled her closer "I don't care about a kiss because in a few days you're going to be my wife and nothing is going to stop that from happening . I forgive you for the kiss. I know you love me and you're mine for ever just like you swore to me the other day. I trust you and I know nothing is going to happen between you and Azazeal .Now lets go to bed and celebrate that in five days you will be Mrs. EJ DiMera" EJ said kissing her and carried her to the bed . Sami stopped him "EJ we need to talk about the wedding and us "Sami insisted EJ continued to kiss her "No more talking we can do that tomorrow morning on our way home to our family. Our children will be waiting for us to welcome us home." EJ said changing the subject . Sami tried to protest but her protests were met with kisses . Sami tried to confess but Ej wouldn't let her . Like he knew but he didn't want to hear it . EJ didn't want to know about anything that would stop his wedding . EJ continued to hold Samantha in his arms praying to god this wedding would happen . He didn't think he could take it if it didn't. He already knew what life was like without Samantha and he didn't want that life again . EJ decided he didn't care what he had to do to make that happen. He would go to any lengths to protect his happiness with Samantha he would even kill for that life. _


	35. Chapter 35

_EJ peeled off her clothes as he kept telling her he loved her Sami melted under her guilt and whatever courage she had was gone._

_EJ could feel her distance and tried to ignore it. EJ felt she slipped away from him and tonight he couldn't face it. _

_EJ made love to Sami like his life depended on it. Sami couldn't say no to EJ. Azazeal was right EJ knew what buttons to push to get her to cave to him. Azazeal paced back and forth hoping she would come to his room. He prayed she told EJ it was over but he knew Ej wouldn't let that happen. Azazeal knew Sami was his destiny he just had to be patient and let her do what she needed to do. The morning came and Sami never came to his room. _

_He walked to her hotel room door. He knocked and the door opened. It was empty she was gone with him. Azazeal shook his head and flashed back to their night. Yes he would have to be patient and let Sami come to him no matter how hard it would be to wait _

_EJ & Sami were aboard the DiMera jet as she closed her eyes and thought of Azazeal. EJ awoke her "I was thinking maybe we could have our honeymoon in Tuscany sweetheart. " EJ declared _

_Sami smiled "That sounds great EJ Tuscany it is." Tomorrow came and she didn't have the courage to confess anymore. All EJ had to do was mention the children and she was reminded thought it was a great love story of her and Azazeal it just couldn't happen. She was going to be Mrs. EJ DiMera in five days EJ made that perfectly clear. He wasn't going to let her go ever._

_Azazeal while flying is jet swore the same thing. As they all headed to Salem there was a war brewing .It was a war for Sami's heart and there would be a lot of casualties and only one winner but only destiny knew who it would be. Sami knew her heart was torn even more now but she couldn't think about herself she had to continue to protect those she loved at any cost even her happiness. EJ kissed Sami and said, "This is going to be a wedding no one will ever forget. "EJ declared little did he know how right he would be …._

_Chad and Brandon shook hands and came up with a plan that was surefire way to break up the wedding. As soon as they could they would reveal to Sami Azazeal part in the blackmail scheme _

_To light. They would go after EJ and shut him down before the wedding. Brandon and Chad smiled "May the best man win" They said in unison _

_Chad grabbed his coat and headed to the club to inform Tad what their next move would be. Brandon smiled as he waited to blow up Azazeal's world and keep his sister safe while doing. He would then tell Samantha his true feeling and let the chips lay where they may. He would have no regrets and hopefully walk away with the woman he always loved. He was ready to be a family man and to love her completely. He just had to be patient and let the others self-destruct when the fall out happened he would be they're waiting with open arms to comfort her and stand by her when she needed it. Chad assured himself that once Sami learned the truth she would come back to him ready to let EJ, Brandon go and a new life with him. Azazeal thought about Samantha's and is night of lovemaking. Azazeal was sure Sami would be his wife again all he had to do was get rid of EJ & Brandon and his path would be clear. Tad was just a mere distraction but Azazeal had no idea there was another DiMera brother to contend with but soon he would. EJ held Samantha in his arms there was no way he was going to Let Azazeal or even Brandon make another play for Samantha. He would keep her so busy with wedding plans and reminding her of their family. He knew Samantha loved him and whatever trust he destroyed he would earn back. EJ believed in his and Samantha's love and would never give up on their future. EJ couldn't wait to be a married man to woman he considered the love of his life. He loved her beyond life and his children were the most important thing to him so anyone who interfered with that would pay dearly. Then men in Sami's life had declared their prize and would fight to get it but Sami had no clue the plots happening behind her back. Soon everyone's intentions would become quite clear and she would have a choice to make and all the men in her life assumed she would choose them. The thing about wars there are always twists and turns and the outcome can never be determined until the very end and no one knew how this ending would happen but everyone would be surprised _

_Because in the end it's all about what Sami wants. …_

_Sami arrived home to her children running in her and EJ arms saying they missed them both so much. The children were excited to talk about the wedding _

_And their mother shut the outside world and enjoyed her time with her children. They were her priority and always would be. EJ looked at her admiring her with their children. He sat next to her and whispered in her ear. This is what life is all about our children and us. I love you so much Samantha. "EJ said as he kissed her head Sami smiled and said back to him "I love you too EJ and yes nothing is more important than our family and us. "Sami said as she kissed his lips._

_Sami's phone vibrated and EJ saw it. Samantha was distracted with the children so EJ put her phone in his pocket. As they children surrounded her on the couch .She listened to all their suggestions .EJ bent over and kissed her on her forehead. I have a few calls to make and I will be back. She kissed him back and mouthed, "Please hurry." She smiled as she watched EJ leave the room. _

_Samantha had four messages EJ listened to them all. First one was from Brandon "Samantha when you get this message please call me. We need to talk its very important." Brandon pleaded EJ deleted the message .The second message was from Chad "Sami I need to talk to you its very important. Please call me when you get this. "Chad pleaded EJ was puzzled why Chad had to speak with her. The third message was from Azazeal "Samantha I was calling to check if you arrived home okay .You were gone already in the morning with EJ. I hope you're okay and we do need to talk please call me when you get this. I can't wait to see you at work. See you soon Lass." Azazeal said EJ rolled his eyes and deleted the message. The fourth message was a woman and she didn't say her name. All she said was "I wont let you have him. I will kill you before that happens." Woman said EJ gasped "Who could possibly want to hurt Samantha and why hasn't she told me about it" EJ asked he also deleted that message from a blocked number. EJ decided to take no chances. EJ dialed and spoke "I want security increased for the future I want her every move to be monitored. She received a threat and I don't want any chances taken with her life. I also want discretion she cant know you're following her she will be furious. I don't care but she will be safe and that's all that matters. I have enough threats to deal with so please take care of this one. EJ hung up the phone and flashed back to the woman talking about Azazeal & Samantha dancing in the moonlight._

_EJ nodded "Yes I have my own threats to take care of immediately starting with Azazeal Thorne." EJ swore _


	36. Chapter 36

Azazeal arrived to his mansion and felt dejected. He was hoping Sami would return with him but here he stood in a big house without her. He had to believe she would leave EJ DiMera. He loved her and believed that their love was mean tot be. He knew she would make the right decision.

The kids were in bed. Sami stood in the living room looking around at the pictures that documented her life with EJ. Years of memories and love, heartache and struggle. Sami had to be honest with her after EJ's affair something broke inside her that she felt would never be fixed. She loved EJ blindly aware he was a liar by nature but never did she believe he would betray her with another woman.

She would always love EJ and prayed things were different but they weren't.

She now betrayed EJ in more ways than one. She realized she cared about Chad

But he wasn't part of her future plan no matter what he thought. Their time together was amazing but long term she just couldn't imagine it. Brandon was symbol of her past when she was insecure and desperate. Sami was far from desperate now she was in control of her life and her decisions. She had to be honest with herself Azazeal changed everything for her. He had no expectations of her except to love him. He showed her a different world filled with love, opportunities, and selflessness. He lived with a love he held in his heart for 100 years. He taught her true love could survive anything even time. Sami had to come clean to the men in her life. EJ would be the first to hear the truth and would feel the pain he gave her months ago but in this instance she actually felt deeply for the person she cheated with. She gave herself willing because she felt love in her heart for the Azazeal who sacrificed everything to be with her his soul mate. She knew the decisions would be hard but her life wouldn't be about lies and manipulations anymore. Her new life needed to be about trust, honesty and love. Even if it meant her being alone with her children.

EJ came down the stairs and saw Sami staring at the fire looking even more distant than earlier. EJ could feel it. His Samantha wasn't the same. EJ couldn't let her go. She was apart of him and his life. He felt like he couldn't breathe without her.

When she came back that night after spending the day with Azazeal he knew everything had changed. When they made love that night he felt like she was a complete stranger. Ej knew he set all this in motion with his affair. The price he was paying was what he deserved but he didn't think it would be like this. EJ needed to do whatever possible to ensure he got the life he wanted with Samantha.

EJ slipped behind her and held her and she jumped as she turned around.

"EJ I didn't hear you come in." Sami smiled weakly EJ tied to hold her as she pulled away. "We need to talk EJ it's very important." Sami demanded EJ sighed and nodded. He gestured for her to sit down but she declined. Sami was nervous telling the truth was never her strong suit but she would try.

"I don't know where to begin because I feel like my emotions all over the place. "Sami said honestly EJ was nervous "Just start in the beginning darling that's usually best."

Sami began pacing "Well I guess you're right. When you cheated on me with her. I never felt so betrayed. You claimed to love me but you broke my heart. You didn't just break my heart but you broke my spirit. You broke the love I had in you. I thought nothing could break us that we had been through everything possible and could make it to the other side. "Sami stated Ej stood up "That's because we can. We can make it through anything Samantha. I can't tell you how sorry I am for destroying what we had for a mistake. I know we can get past this haven't we been doing that? I feel like before you went to Ireland we were getting closer than ever. "EJ pleaded Sami shook her head "That was because I gave into your demands of not hurting Brandon. It was like you took my choice from me. I remained faithful during our last engagement and never would I even have thought to be with anyone else. You made it seem like I wasn't entitled to move on after your betrayal. You hurt me EJ more than anyone has ever hurt me because you made me believe you were different from the rest. You were different and I loved that about you more than you know. I trusted you and you made me feel safe .You took that away from me EJ. I fooled myself to thinking I was over it when we got back together but I'm not. I told myself that you were my future and I needed to make it work. "Sami said

EJ didn't like where this conversation was going. "What are you saying Samantha? Are you saying that you don't want to get married and that you don't love me?

Samantha we were so close to getting married. I know what I did has blown up our life and has destroyed a part of your love for me. I know you still love me. I see it in your eyes, in your touch. I feel it in your words. IF you want more time than I will give it to you but please don't leave the mansion. Let us work it out together. We can make it work I promise. I don't want to lose you Samantha. Our life is together you know that we are miserable apart. "EJ pleaded

Sami was shaking her head "EJ stop please I know that that's why I'm telling you this. I need you to know the truths if we are going to have any life together you need to know my secrets as well. "Sami said sternly EJ was taken aback. "Secrets what secrets Samantha. Now you're scaring me what secret have you been keeping from me Samantha?" EJ grabbed Sami and was beginning to have tears in his eyes.

"What are you telling me Samantha? This is killing me please tell me."

Sami sighed and took a deep breath. "EJ please sit down and don't interrupt until I'm done please. No matter how bad it is promise me." Sami pleaded as EJ held her face in his hands. EJ nodded and the tears just started flowing from his eyes

"There was no affair with Brandon he lied for me to cover up who I was really involved with. I need to keep the secret to protect you and him because of his identity. The pictures were doctored to be used to blackmail Brandon to keep Nicole out of prison." Sami explained EJ was listening like he was told. Sami continued to explain as she looked in EJ's eyes as she sat on the table to be to eye length on Ej "When you did what you did I was filled with anger, hate and in a real dark place.

I was hurting beyond belief and kept it inside because I didn't want the children how much you destroyed me. I didn't want them to hate you. I did want revenge to make you hurt the way you hurt me I just didn't know how. Then he shows up at my door and everything fell into place. "Sami said EJ realized who Sami was talking about. "Samantha is you saying what I think Samantha?" EJ said angrily

Sami nodded "I got involved with your brother EJ we became lovers. We started to care for each other more than I thought. We came together because of our pain and since we were over I felt comfort in his arms and in my bed. He made me feel alive and wanted again. He made me laugh and helped me see that I could survive a broken heart cause by you. I never planned it but it happened. I knew he was hurting because of what you done and realized we had that in common. I wanted to get lost and feel something again after feeling numb for so long. . I realized that being with Chad would destroy your relationship with him so I couldn't continue it. A part of me knew I couldn't stop loving you and wanting you no matter how much pain you put me in. I cared about your brother but I didn't see a future with him. Then the pictures showed up and I thought perfect EJ never has to know about Chad. I thought let him think the worse of me so he could still have a relationship with his brother. I didn't want to be the cause of you not having your brother in your life.


	37. Chapter 37

Then your brother confesses to me he wants to stop the wedding because he wanted me and I told him no my place was with you. I think this about getting back at you and that what he thinks he feels for me is because he misses her. He's in denial EJ so please don't be too hard on him because we both betrayed you. I know this must be hard for you to hear but you needed to know the truth. I don't want secrets between us but there is one more secret you need to know." Sami said EJ's tears were flowing and he was trying to contain his anger inside him. For EJ the thought of Samantha with another man much less his brother. "I just need you to know its over with Chad no matter what he thinks." Sami declared EJ began to shake his head in disbelief.

EJ didn't know who to be angrier at Chad or Samantha but he also had blame in this. He was the cause of her pain and partially for the decisions she made.

Sami was tearing herself "We have done so much to each other and I have to stop the cycle here. I couldn't marry you without you knowing the truth. I refused to hurt you like that after I condemned you for doing the same thing. Now I have to tell you something that will definitely change everything." Sami said EJ could feel what was coming but he didn't want to admit it but he knew he had to know.

Sami sighed and walked by the fire. She stared into the fire she was on a roll and couldn't stop now. Sami sighed again "When I came back to you I was still holding onto my pain and it wasn't fair to you. Then going to work for Azazeal I knew would hurt you as well but what happened next I didn't plan it." Sami confessed

EJ walked towards the chess table as braced for what she was going to say next.

Sami sighed, "Azazeal and I have gotten real close working together and I have been fighting my attraction to him because I wanted to be committed to our engagement. I denied every emotion he made me feel but the other night when he kissed me. I realized there was a part of me that feels for him. Then you showed up and I took that as a sign that we were meant to be and decided to turn my back on my feelings because fate had made me believe you were my life and I was meant to be with you." Sami declared EJ smiled through his tears at Sami's words but he felt another shoe was about to drop. Sami continued to stutter "Then he took me to the cliffs and everything changed. He told me why he was in my life that in another life he was husband and that he made a deal with god that he would be reunited with is wife and soul mate. "Sami declared EJ got up and walked to her and grabbed her arms. "You believed him? Don't you see it's a ploy? He just wants you. He saw you in Chicago and he has been obsessed with you every since. He doesn't love you Samantha. He just wants to possess you. He told me so himself. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to think I was being jealous. There's no way you two are meant to be. We are meant to be but that's not all is it? " EJ asked

Sami shook her head "No its not all when I was about to go to a meeting I looked in his desk and found this." Sami said as she handed him the 100-year-old cameo of her.

EJ grabbed it and was floored by the resemblance to Sami. "This cant is. There is no way this you Samantha. Its one of your ancestors it cant be you. Your life is here with me Johnny, Sydney, and Ali. It's not with him. "Ej said

Sami shook her head "I did the research Azazeal and Samantha Thorne existed and they dies in each others arms 100 years ago. I had my assistant fax me the research." Sami declared as she grabbed the article and gave them to EJ

EJ looked at the paper work "Okay let's say its true that was 100 years ago and it has nothing to do with us now. You have a life here with me. I can't believe this fable he fed you because we are real and we are now. That was the past and this now I wont let this get in our way. "Ej declared

Sami began to sob "But it is in our way because. …Sami said EJ shook his head "Don't say it Samantha! Don't say what I think you're going to say? "EJ pleaded

Sami continued to sob "It has to do with us because I believe him and I care for him so much we made love last night and I think he may be right I think I was destined to be in his life. EJ I didn't want this to happen but I genuinely love you but Azazeal has a part of me too and I couldn't lie about it anymore." Sami sobbed

EJ felt something snap in his head .He felt Sami was distant but not this. She betrayed him with another man while she said she loved only him. The shoe was on the other foot now EJ was feeling almost the same pain as Sami felt months ago but this was different Sami might love this man. Ej couldn't deal with that knowing she may leave him for Azazeal. EJ was shaking and crying in disbelief.

"You made love to me after making love to him. After declaring your love for me Samantha? How could you do this to me or us? I can't even look at you right now. "EJ yelled

Sami continued to cry "I'm sorry EJ for this pain I'm causing and I know a part of you thinks its because of the pain you caused me but its not. I really love you and I couldn't lie to you but I care for him as well. I needed to be honest if I was going to move forward with you. I knew you would think this was revenge for what you did but its not. "Sami yelled back

EJ wiped is tears "Samantha you tell me right now that it was a mistake that you slept with Azazeal. You tell me right now that you have no doubts that you want to become my wife and you don't want him?" EJ pleaded

Sami shook her head "EJ part of confessing was suppose to let you know that I do have doubts and that a part of me does want him. He has entered my heart in a way I never expected. For the first time in months I feel like nothing is 100 % and my life's direction is unclear. I couldn't marry you knowing my heart wasn't in it all the way. I know you may never forgive me but you had to know the truth you deserved that. I love you EJ with all my heart but a part of me died when you had that affair and I'm only trying to get that part back. A part of me is glad you feel this pain because of the pain you put me through but another part is wrecked for the pain I caused you. "Sami said in tears

EJ was in shock and felt he was numb. Ej couldn't think all he could do was hear Azazeal's words in his head and it was driving him insane. Sami tried to go to him to comfort him. EJ pulled away "Get off me I can't look at you. Get out of my house. I don't want to see you. "EJ yelled Sami gasped, "EJ please I'm so sorry. I just wanted you to know the truth. Sami pleaded EJ yelled "Get out I said. I don't care where you go just get away from me." EJ declared Sami sobbed "Okay I will go and leave you alone. I'm sorry EJ for this I can't tell how sorry I am." Sami cried

EJ sank to the floor "Just go, get away from my sight." EJ said somberly

Sami nodded grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

EJ got up and poured himself a drink and whispered "Azazeal Thorne you're a dead man." EJ said as he guzzled his drink and poured another.

Sami got in her car crying and started driving fast. She didn't know where she was going to go but she needed to go and leave EJ alone to absorb her confession.

Her tears were flowing and she didn't notice it was raining real hard. Her phone all of sudden rang and she quickly looked down. She knew it wouldn't be EJ but she answered anyway. "Hello" Sami said in tears "Sami I really need to talk to you its important." Chad said Sami sighed Chad "Right now isn't a good time maybe tomorrow." Sami said Chad sighed, " Are you crying? What's wrong? This can't wait we need to talk today its real important." Chad insisted Sami continued to cry.

Sami sighed "Okay Chad fine hold on." Sami went to grab a tissue and took her eyes off the road for a second. When she looked up a car was coming head on. Sami screamed as she tried to swerve away .It was too late she crashed into a tree.

"Sami, Sami, Sami what happened? Are you okay? I heard a crash answer me! "Chad begged and then the line went dead.


	38. Chapter 38

Chad continued to scream into the phone even knowing it was dead. He dialed the phone number again and it went to voicemail Chad began to panic he knew he heard a crash. He tried calling EJ but it also went to voicemail. He tried four more times and voicemail. Chad decided to call one more person. Chad dialed and male voice picked. This is Roman Brady. Chad sighed "Roman I think something happened to Sami. Can you out a trace on her phone. I was talking to her and I heard a crash and her screaming. We need to find her please. Chad heard Roman-barking orders to put a trace on her phone. Chad stayed on the line and he heard him say just off of highway 86 off crimson road. Roman got back on the phone. I have a squad car heading over there. Hold on Chad I have another call coming. The line went silent Chad was having flashbacks of his time with Sami. Roman came back on the line. I have to go but let EJ know what's going on. Roman ordered Chad nodded got in his car and headed to the mansion. EJ was wallowing in misery and whiskey behind closed doors. Reliving Sami's words to him he was drowning in anger feeling like he had lost her. There was knock at the door of the living room door but EJ refused to answer. Chad began pounding on the door "EJ open this door right now "Chad demanded

Harold came to the door and told Chad EJ was taking no visitors. Chad turned to Harold "You let me in right now Harold "Chad demanded Harold nodded and opened the door. Chad went inside the living room and closed the door behind him. "EJ did you not hear me when I was knocking on the door?" Chad asked

EJ glared at Chad "I don't care what do you want Chad? Haven't you've done enough? Haven't I lost enough or have you come here to gloat? "EJ yelled

Chad was confused "What the hell happened and what are you babbling about?

Where is Sami? "Chad demanded EJ glared at him as he poured another drink and guzzled it. "She's gone I kicked her out of the house." Ej said slurring his words he was drunk and wallowing in misery. Chad walked closer to him and grabbed his collar." Why the hell did you kick her out? What have you done? "Chad said angrily Ej laughed, "Samantha told me everything. I know about you and her. I know about Azazeal. I know everything and I kicked her out and now you can get the hell out of my house. "Ej demanded and he tired to walk. He fell to the floor and Chad let him fall to the floor. Chad bent down to him and whispered in his ear "You don't deserve her EJ. If anything happens to her you wont have to worry about the liquor killing you because I will kill you myself." Chad threatened EJ looked at Chad and stared "You love her don't you?" EJ asked Chad nodded "Yes I do and just like you I will kill for her but I wont make the same mistake you did and throw her away. This isn't the EJ I know just giving up. You see I'm going to do what you should be doing I'm going to fight for her. You just lay here and make everything easy for Azazeal and me.

You wallow in defeat and show her that you never really loved her at all. I'm going to find her and tell her exactly how I feel and make sure she never comes back to you." Chad promised. Chad walked out and left EJ lying on the floor and he could hear him sobbing as he left and he closed the door behind him.

Sami couldn't move. She felt blood trickling down her face but she couldn't move. She couldn't open her mouth as she tried to scream. She realized she was pinned in place she could feel metal digging into her legs. Sami realized that was a good sign she could feel her legs but couldn't comprehend why she couldn't move. This couldn't be the end for her she thought. The other car had to have called 911 but she heard nothing. No sounds except her blood dripping.

Sami tried to move but winced in pain but couldn't open her mouth. Her life flashed before her eyes. She saw her children, the men in her life and all she could remember was EJ's harsh words. She began to tear and felt lightheaded.

She realized she had a head injury and was the reason she couldn't speak and move. She felt herself fading and all she could see was EJ's face as she cried and winced in pain. "EJ please find me." Sami faded and all went black

Chad called Roman again and it went into voicemail. "Damn it Roman call me back. I need to know if you traced Sami's phone. Then his phone rang and he answered "Hello "Chad said "Chad we are trying to get a location on Sami's phone but we haven't found anything. There's a car accident we have to look into I'm heading there to see if it's her car." Roman said

Chad said, "Tell me where that accident is and I will go too." Chad demanded

Roman gave him the address and Chad got in his car and sped down the accident site.

EJ continued to dwell on Chad's words and refused to get up. He was happy right where he was. He wanted to live in his memories when he was happy with Samantha. EJ felt a pain in his heart but it wasn't his heart breaking it Sami slipping from him he could feel it. EJ decided to ignore and pour another drink and EJ also passed out.

Sami woke up for a quick second and the pain hit her like a ton of bricks and she finally was able to yell "Somebody help me please." Sami cried out in pain

Chad was rushing and saw the sirens and followed them like he was part of the crew. He needs to see for himself if it was Sami in the car crash. His mind was racing. He couldn't lose her now before he told her she was wrong. He loved her. Yes he was morning his ex's death but he understood the difference of both their loves. Chad came to terms with her death but one thing her taught him was never to have any regrets. The love he felt for Sami was different from his ex. Sami taught him love was unconditional and knew no limits. Chad realized that and he wasn't going to go down without a fight. Now that EJ knew the truth he had a chance especially now that EJ gave up. Chad loved his brother but right now he had no clue that he was. Chad didn't have time to fix EJ he had to find Sami and let her know he would stand beside her. He needed to find her first and know she was okay. All he could remember was her screams on the phone.

As Chad got closer to the crash site hi heart dropped. He knew he was in the right place something in his gut told him he was. Chad got out the car and his mouth dropped. There is Sami's car crushed. All he could think she has to be alive. Chad ran towards the site and he heard something that made chills run down his spine. It was the jaw of life cracking open Sami's car. Chad gasped

He saw her limp body being pulled out the car covered in blood. "Sami, Sami " Chad yelled but there was no response .The fireman put her on the gurney and Chad ran to her. The medical technicians tried to prevent from getting to her but he heard Roman's voice. "Let him through its okay." Roman said Chad nodded at Roman and he ran to her side. "Sami, Sami are you okay?" Chad begged

There was no response and he started to sob as he realized he hand fell lifeless off the gurney. Chad grabbed it "Please don't go." Chad begged as he lowered his head on her chest and he heard nothing. Then he felt it. Sami gasped for air and her body relaxed and Chad heard the best sound in the world he heard her heart beating again. Chad smiled and kissed her forehead. "You scared the hell out of me and I'm not leaving your side ever again. "Chad promised Sami smiled and closed her eyes as they rushed her to the hospital. Chad did as he promised he followed behind and refused to leave her side ever again.


	39. Chapter 39

Sami was rushed inside the hospital room as the doctors worked on her. Chad watched helplessly as he let them do their job. Chad was starting to well up in anger when he realized the reason Sami was on the road was because EJ kicked Sami out the house. It was his fault she was fighting for his life. Chad was tempted to call him and tell him what he had done but he decided against. Chad would let EJ wallow in his misery and wouldn't tell him until he was ready. Right now his main concern was Sami and her surviving the night.

Marlena was putting the kids to bed when she got the call. "Roman what's wrong?"

Marlena gasped in tears as she slumped down in the chair by the bed where the kids were sleeping. She covered her mouth to muffle her cries so she wouldn't wake the kids as she listened that her daughter was found half dead and still might die before the end of the night. Marlena kissed the kids and went into the living room as she listened to Roman tell the story." Please call me if anything changes. I will be there as soon as the kids leave for school." Marlena promised

Azazeal was pacing, as he still hadn't heard from Sami. He was growing impatient and decided to make a move. Azazeal told his driver they were heading to the DiMera Mansion immediately.

Azazeal arrived the mansion immediately and Harold opened the door. " isn't receiving any visitors at the moment. "Harold said Azazeal pushed his way in.

"He will see me just let him know Azazeal Thorne is here to see. "Azazeal demanded

EJ was still behind closed doors and ignored Harold announcing Azazeal. Ej remained slumped in his chair and continued to drink as son as he woke up from passing out. Azazeal then asked Harold "Is Ms. Brady in? I can speak to her instead."

Harold shook his head "Ms. Brady left earlier and hasn't returned. "Harold answered

Azazeal sighed, "Fine I will try her again" as he dialed Sami's phone it went straight to voicemail. Azazeal left the mansion and headed in his car and decided to call Brandon instead. "Brandon has you heard from Samantha?" Azazeal asked

Brandon sighed "No I haven't last time I spoke to her is when she was heading to Ireland with you." Brandon said Azazeal was becoming frustrated "When you hear from her you let me know as soon as possible." Azazeal demanded

Brandon was puzzled "What's going on Azazeal why the desperation to speak with her? Did something happen in Ireland?" Brandon asked

Azazeal smiled, as he flashed back to Ireland "Nothing you need to concern yourself about?" Azazeal said Brandon knew he was lying but he would hold his tongue.

"If I hear from her I will let you know." Brandon stated and hung up the phone.

Chad remained at Sami's empty hospital bedside waiting for her while she was in surgery. Roman came in the room. "Where's EJ? Why isn't he here Chad?" Roman asked Chad looked at Roman "EJ doesn't know right now I will call him later. I just don't want to leave her side I promised her." Chad said Roman was puzzled "What did EJ do? Did they get into a fight? "Roman asked Chad nodded "Yes they fought about Azazeal Thorne and she left the house upset. EJ was the reason she was on the road" Chad answered Roman shook his head "I don't want him any where near her until we find out from her what happened? "Roman said Chad nodded in agreement.

The doctors came in wanting to speak to Roman. "Mr. Brady I just want to give you an update on your daughter .Her left leg was broken but that not what's concerning me right now. She has a brain injury and had to go in and reduce the swelling. She's not out of the woods yet and wont know how much damage is done until we do further tests. It may be a few days before she will wake up but I have faith she will recover. "Doctor said Roman and Chad hugged. "She should be coming upstairs soon from recovery. "Doctor stated Chad and Roman smiled. They waited anxiously for Sami to be brought up to her room. They were both happy knowing she was alive the rest could wait.

EJ decided he would go up to bed. He was too drunk to think anymore and he was sure Samantha would be home in a few hours. It was late and he was too exhausted to keep his eyes open any longer. Roman said "I'm going to call Marlena and give her an update on Sami" Roman said Chad nodded and still decided he wasn't going to call EJ. He decided he would call someone else. Chad dialed "Hello I'm sorry for call so late but there's something you should know Sami was in a car accident She just got out of surgery. The Dr. Said she was very lucky but she has a head injury. So it's a wait and sees how her condition goes. She told EJ everything and he kicked her out the house that's why she got into the car accident. He doesn't know she is here and I'm not calling him. I know you care about her. I thought you should know but also EJ said something happened with Azazeal in Ireland. I think something happened between them. " Chad said to Brandon. Brandon sighed, "That's why he has been asking about her. He called me earlier said to call him if she contacted me." Brandon said Chad sighed "Let him know I want to confront him and tell him to stay away from her. Maybe if let him know we will tell her about the pictures and the blackmail she will turn her back on him. Maybe he will back off but I need him to leave her alone. Obvious EJ has given up but I'm not going to. Azazeal Thorne needs to go away from her life." Chad declared Brandon agreed he would make the call. After Chad hung up she saw the most beautiful site he could see. They were wheeling Sami into her room and in her hospital bed. He waited until the nurses and doctors left. He walked over to her. She looked weak but beautiful. He caressed her face and kissed her lips. Chad whispered, "I love you Sami and I'm not leaving. I need you to wake up and show me those beautiful baby blues of yours.

I'm going to sit right here until you do." Chad said and he kissed her again.

Chad pulled the chair close to the bed and he laid his head on her stomach and listened to her heart beating as it put him to sleep.

Brandon dialed "Azazeal there's something you need to know." Brandon explained Sami's accident. Azazeal listened very closely and all he heard was that EJ threw her out the house and she fled crying. It was why she was in the accident. Brandon told him she wasn't out of surgery. Azazeal decided he go to the hospital in the morning. He wasn't family and he knew they wouldn't let him see her before or after visiting hours. Now that he knew EJ wouldn't be there he would have plenty of time.


	40. Chapter 40

The morning came quickly and EJ woke up alone. He reached out and Samantha's side remained UN slept in. EJ got dressed and asked Harold "Did Samantha comes home at all? EJ asked

Harold said "No Mr. DiMera she never came home." EJ wondered where she was. He figured she went back to her old apartment to think. EJ decided to go there before his meeting with the hospital board. EJ made it to the old apartment and knocked there was no answer. He used his key and the apartment was empty. EJ started to worry but shrugged it off to maybe she went to her mothers since the kids were there. He would go there after the meeting. EJ headed to the hospital and walked straight to the boardroom. He didn't even notice that everyone was gossiping behind his back. EJ was oblivious to everyone. He walked into the boardroom and everyone looked at him like he had two heads. EJ looked around the room "Am I late or something?" EJ asked Kayla came up to him and touched his arm. "EJ you don't have to be here. We would understand if you wanted to skip this." Kayla said almost in a whisper as everybody watched. EJ was getting annoyed now that he was being handled and confused what she was talking about. "Kayla can you tell me what you're talking about? "EJ demanded Kayla was confused "we just thought you would want to be with Sami considering she's in critical condition after her surgery. "Kayla blurted out. EJ began to panic. EJ grabbed Kayla "What are you talking about Kayla? Where is Samantha? What happened to her? "EJ demanded Kayla realized he didn't know. She was in a car crash and she was severely injured. She's in critical condition because of her brain injury she sustained." Kayla explained EJ was in shock as he flashed back to their argument and began to stutter. "Where is she Kayla?"

Kayla said "I will take you to her " EJ followed as she escorted him towards Sami's room. Roman was there waiting with his judgmental face on. "Kayla what do you think you're doing "Roman asked Kayla was more confused. "I'm taking EJ to see Sami. He didn't know about the accident. " Kayla said Roman nodded "I know because I decided not to call him. It's his fault she's in that bed fighting for her life.

I don't want him anywhere near her." Roman declared Kayla looked at EJ. EJ bowed his head. "She's my fiancée I have every right to see her." EJ demanded Roman shook his head "You're not her husband so you have no rights here. So you can go. She's in good hands. She almost died and can still die because of you." Roman yelled. EJ pushed past Roman and opened the door to Sami's room. EJ gasped as he saw Sami looking there weak and helpless. Then he realized his brother had been there the whole night and didn't call him. EJ saw Chad head on her stomach and he woke him up. "What the hell do you think you're doing? EJ demanded Chad stood up and was face to face with EJ. "I'm taking care of the woman I love. You know the woman you kicked out of your house and the reason she's in this bed." Chad said

EJ grabbed him "Is that what you told everyone Chad?" EJ said Chad smiled "It's the truth isn't it. I told you if anything happened to her I would make you pay." Chad

Roman then said, "You can go now EJ. Until my daughter wakes up and asks for you you're not welcomed here. I don't want you anywhere near her." Roman demanded EJ looked at Sami and tried to go to her but Chad prevented him. "You were asked to go EJ." Chad teased

EJ got in his face." This isn't over by a long shot brother." EJ guaranteed

EJ left the room to come face to face with the man who was the reason for his misery. Azazeal stood face to face with EJ and EJ laughed. "I should have known you would be here." EJ said Azazeal smiled and something snapped in EJ.

EJ acted like he was going to walk away. He turned around and punched Azazeal in the face. "This isn't over for you either. " EJ promised as Azazeal was lying on the floor.

EJ got in the elevator and banged the buttons as he realized his enemies had lined up against him. EJ would let them think they won this round but he would be back and there would be hell to pay.

EJ got back to the mansion and felt like someone kicked him in the gut. That's because he saw Samantha laying in that bed and knowing he could have lost her forever. He was responsible for kicking her out of the mansion and her accident.

That didn't give anyone the right to block his access to her. Ej poured himself a drink and flashed back to their fight. He threw the drink across the room. He needed a clear head to proceed. He couldn't help but let the tears flow Samantha needs him and he can't get to her and he was worried he would never see her again.

He decided he didn't care what anyone said he was heading back to the hospital.

When EJ arrived he got off the elevator and then it happened.

Sami flat lined and the doctors fought to bring her back. The doctor yelled she's bleeding in the brain. We have to rush her to the operating room stat. The nurse remained with Sami performing CPR and they wheeled on her way into the operating room. EJ, Chad, Azazeal and Roman watched as Sami disappeared into the elevator as the doctors took her to save her from her injuries. The rest of the Brady family arrived at the hospital only to be told Sami was in surgery and they would have to wait for the surgeon and it could take hours. Brady then asked what happened last tonight. Roman said wait to Eric gets here I really can't repeat this twice. Sure as Brady said that Eric came through the door with Marlena. What the hell happened to Sami? Roman explained about the accident. They all sat together in the family waiting room and EJ in the corner alone as they waited for news. The Brady's went to the chapel they lit candles and said their own prayers. As they waited for news of what was to come next for the Brady family.


	41. Chapter 41

EJ & Chad paced back and forth as they too waited for the news. Eric appeared and asked, "Who was with the kids?" Marlena said Kayla decided to stay with them so he could come and wait for the news. All the men in Sami's life waited with baited breath even the one no one knew about.

A few more hours had passed and finally a doctor emerged. He then asked for EJ. Roman said "No I'm her father I'm in charge."

The Doctor shook his head according to her medical records she named EJ DiMera in charge of her care. EJ smiled he would not be kept away from her. EJ walked forward to the doctor. "I'm EJ DiMera Samantha is my fiancée" EJ announced as everyone glared at him." What's the news everyone asked at once?"

The doctor started to speak. Well Sami has lost a lot of blood. We managed to repair the damage to her leg but she coded several times because of her brain. She has an enormous amount of swelling to part of the brain that effect movement and the part that retains information. EJ then asked, "You mean memories?" Doctor then said "I'm afraid so. I have requested a well known brain surgeon to come in and consult his name is William Andrews. He's the best on the east coast for neurosurgery and if anyone can bring Sami back to us he can. I have been a shunt in her brain to reduce the swelling but I afraid." EJ interjected "Afraid of what?" The doctor proceeded "I'm afraid I had to put Sami in a medical coma so her brain can rest. She will be able to hear you but she won't be able to respond. So best thing is to talk to her, read to her and let her know you're there. Dr. Andrews will be here first thing in the morning. Sami will come back to her room soon. I do advise only a few visitors at a time and not for long." Doctor said Then EJ said "Well I'm staying I'm not going anywhere. Sami was finally brought back to her room. EJ said, "Marlena, Roman you go see her first okay you're her mother and father." EJ offered they both were saddened on how weak she looked and how bruised she was from the crash. Both contained their grief. Marlena held one hand and Roman held the other. Sami its mom I'm here. You need to get better for all of us. You're kids need you. We will be by to see you tomorrow we love you" Marlena said they left the room. EJ glared at Chad & Azazeal. He gave them a look to say "Don you dare think about it." EJ shook his head at both of them. EJ let the rest of the Brady family in to see her as he waited patiently to be alone with her. EJ stepped into the room and gasped how bruised Sami was and how pale she was. EJ sat next to her "Hey sweetheart it's me. You need to wake up because we have a wedding to plan for. I'm never letting you go again when you wake up I'm putting that wedding ring on your finger and you're never taking it off. Samantha god I miss you I know our last words were awful but you know I didn't mean them. I love you always and forever only you. I need you to wake up sweetheart and let me show you how sorry I am. "EJ pleaded as tears fell from his eyes. Chad and Azazeal watched knowing EJ wouldn't let either of them see her.

They looked at each other. How quickly things had changed EJ went from being banned to being the one who allowed everyone to see her. EJ smiled as he held her hand and waited for her to wake up. EJ lay next to Sami and wept on her chest as he begged for her to come back to him. Sami could hear his words.

Sami could hear EJ's sobs in her coma. Sami tried to speak but all she could do was speak in her head. "I love you EJ and I'm doing everything I can to fight my way back to you and to the kids. You're my family because I can't be without you either. Its okay EJ don't cry I'm here with you. I'm never leaving again. EJ fell asleep next to Sami as if they were home EJ refused to leave her side. When EJ woke up Sami was gone. Dr. Andrews had come and they took her for surgery. EJ woke up scared and alone. The woman he loved was under the knife as they tried to make her whole again. EJ would go home and spend some time with his kids and come back. It would be hours before the doctors were done and he needed to be stronger for Sami when she woke up. EJ left and kissed Sami's pillow and promised he would be back.

Dr. Andrews started the surgery and began trying to put Sami back together again. Sami coded again. Her brain started to bleed again. Dr. Andrews dug deeper as tried to stop the bleeding.

As the radio played Mariah Carey's I still believe in the background as the surgery proceeded. Dr. Andrews was determined to bring this woman back to her family one way or another. Then they words no one ever wants to hear was said Dr. Andrews said "I think there's a problem here and realize there was more damage then seen on the surface." Dr. Andrews said and then he asked the nurse to turn up the music. He said it was time for miracles. Sami lay there as her world was being changed by the moment and as her family waited for the surgery to end. Dr. Andrews did perform a miracle that afternoon there was only one problem the miracle had a price that no one was prepared to pay.

Dr. Andrews was very proud of the work he did with Samantha Brady. Andrews realized there was more damage than he anticipated. He would inform the family but a part of him was worried. She didn't respond as quickly as he would have liked but she did come back to the land of the living. He ordered a whole new set of scans to see if there were any improvements. There was still a good amount of swelling and it was a wait and see game.

EJ had spent the morning with the kids. EJ tried to contain himself when kids asked for their mother. EJ had to keep it together for his children. He would bring their mother back home. EJ kissed his kids and said goodbye to Mary who was staying at the mansion to watch the kids. EJ hadn't been able to process how his father had been acting but he was just glad that for once they weren't at each other's throat. EJ got in his car and his driver drove him to the hospital. EJ dwelled on memories of Sami the night before Sami's truth came out. They were by the fire and he remembered her words. "You know Mr. DiMera we have to start thinking where we going for our honeymoon?" EJ smiled "Well I can think maybe we can just stay upstairs. Sami hit his shoulder. "No silly a real honeymoon." Sami said EJ sighed, "Okay future Mrs. DiMera." Sami then said, "I say we go to Hawaii. Kids would love that." EJ eyebrows rose "that sounds great just the five of us on our honeymoon." Sam then said well I know you EJ. You're not

Going to want to leave kids behind." EJ smiled "I'm so glad you know me so well." EJ said as held her close "Do you know how much I love you?" EJ asked Sami nodded "But a girl never gets tired of hearing it." She giggled and so did EJ." Well I love you so much and he began to kiss her neck." EJ said Sami pulled away and looked in his eyes. "Always forever and only you. " She said EJ then repeated "Always and only you." EJ began to tear and was brought back to reality. We are here Mr. DiMera EJ wiped his tears and said "Thank you" he got out of the car and headed up to Sami's room.


	42. Chapter 42

His father was there already. Stefano smiled "Good morning son are you ready for some good news. The nurse said she is out of surgery and should be coming up stairs" Stefano said triumphantly EJ smiled.

Then Dr. Andrews appeared to talk to the family. "Good Morning everyone I'm Dr. Andrews. You're the family of Samantha Brady. All of them nodded EJ stepped forward I'm her fiancée." Dr. Andrews then proceeded. "As you well know there was a lot of damage to the area of the brain where information was retained. I have done a lot of scans and the swelling is substantial so be patient. She may not wake up right away but I anticipate it will be today. I did a real good job and maintaining the brain in tact."Dr. Andrews bragged Stefano then said, "You're very confident then." Dr. Andrews nodded "I'm very

Confident she will live a full life. She will need a lot of physical therapy. She may have to learn how to walk again but it will be a lengthy time and you have to be patient. Also when she does wake up I don't want her stressed one thing at a time. "Dr. Andrews demanded the family nodded in unison. EJ then asked, "How long do you think she will be here for?" EJ asked then Dr. Andrews said "It's really hard to tell but from what I saw in the operating room she's a fighter so I don't anticipate it to be a very long time." Dr. Andrews said

EJ shook the doctors hand and so did the rest of the family. Dr. Andrews then said "She will be coming up from the recovery room very soon." EJ smiled and took a deep breath. Stefano patted him on the back. Everyone took turns hugging.

EJ then said, "She's going to be okay." EJ headed to her room and stared at the empty bed.

Stefano came up from behind. "How are you doing Elvis?" Stefano asked EJ shook his head.

"I don't know I feel like I can't feel anything not until I see her face." EJ stated

Dr. Andrews continued to walk down the hall and then he heard his name.

William Azazeal called. Andrews looked around and recognized a familiar face.

"Azazeal how are you? What are you doing here?" Dr. Andrews asked Azazeal said" I'm here for a deal but can you tell me about Samantha Brady. I know you did brilliant work as usual."

Andrews laughed "A smoozer as usual Azazeal. Well nothing has really changed since college?"

"How are you related to Sami anyway?" Andrews asked. "She's going to be my wife." Azazeal said Andrews was surprised. "Really I met her fiancée EJ DiMera. " Azazeal said "She's going to leave him when she gets better I know it." Azazeal said Andrews nodded "okay. Well you know I can't really talk to me about her but you did save her?" Azazeal asked Andrews said "She has a big fight on her hands. There was a lot of damage. She's a beautiful woman? " Azazeal smiled "Oh so you noticed."

"EJ DiMera will not get my happy ending. I just have to be patient. When she wakes up she will tell him she chose me .Its just a matter of time. "Azazeal swore. Dr. Andrews shook his head. "Well I wish you luck on that because EJ DiMera doesn't look like a guy you mess with. You be careful that's a very close-knit family and they are not leaving her side anytime soon. "He warned. Azazeal laughed

The DiMera men and the Brady clan waited anxiously for Sami to return to her room. EJ was the chair next to the bed just staring at the bed. The room was very quiet then Brady said, "She's coming." Azazeal hid behind the wall as Sami was rolled into the room. The nurse asked the men to leave until they could put Sami to bed and they obliged. EJ didn't go far as he peered the doorway waiting for the nurse to give the okay to come back in. The nurse finished and Dr. Andrews came back. "Before anyone goes in I want to examine her okay? "The men nodded. The door closed and EJ became anxious Stefano tapped him on the shoulder. "It won't be long now just be patient." Stefano promised

EJ sighed "its real hard father." Stefano answered, "I know." Dr. Andrews came back out and gave instructions again. "Remember let her rest and when she wakes up

Call me. I'm going to stay in town until she stabilizes." EJ then said, "We are grateful for all you have done for Samantha." Dr. Andrews nodded "you're very welcome the fight isn't over yet. She has to wake up and we can assess her from there. I will be around. " He promised EJ sat next to Sami and held her hand and kissed it. Stefano was on the other side and said "Samantha we are all here now we just need you to wake up." Stefano ordered Roman then said, "Remember what the doctor said we have to be patient." Stefano nodded

They sat around for hours and there was no change. Stefano then said "EJ you're staying if her condition changes or she wakes up call us. " Roman said EJ nodded and thanked them for coming. "Are you leaving too Roman?" Roman shook his head "no I'm going to stay for a while if that's okay with you." EJ nodded" that's fine. We can go to the chapel and maybe get some coffee." Roman suggested EJ then said, " I don't want to leave her." EJ said as he stroked her hair. Roman said" you have to take a walk and get some air. You need some food in you to stay strong." Roman stated EJ agreed, "Okay just for a little while I want to be here when she wakes up. "EJ stated Roman nodded "Yes just for a while then you can come back." Roman said EJ nodded and walked with his future father in law out the room. Chad waited until they left completely before he entered the room. Chad smiled "So how you doing kiddo?" Chad asked as Azazeal watched from afar. Azazeal realized Chad had feelings for her too and shook his head. Azazeal wasn't letting anyone get in his way. "You have a lot of people pulling for you and you actually make EJ look human. I hope you understand even after all this I still have to do what I have to. I know you wont like it but EJ has hurt a lot of people including you. You wouldn't be in this bed if it weren't for him. I just think you gave up a whole lot more than he did. I know he's suffering now but it doesn't make up for the rest." Chad kissed her on her forehead. "I already miss our talks. You always managed to put a smile on my face. We have so much more to do. "Chad said as He stroked her hair. Then Chad saw Sami stir first it was her finger. Chad smiled glad he was the first to see her first movement. Then he held her hand. Chad grabbed her hand. "That's right sweetheart wake up." Chad said


	43. Chapter 43

Chad became excited Sami was starting to wake up. He waited for her to open her eyes and her eyes were flickering. Chad then said, "Come on sweetheart wake up." Chad begged

Chad heard familiar voices he kissed Sami's forehead and left the room. EJ & Roman turned the corridor corner. EJ saw Sami's hand moving.

"I'm here baby I'm not going anywhere." EJ said and called the nurse and she came into the room she examined Sami. No response. EJ said "She was moving that's a good sign right?" The nurse nodded "She will be coming out of it just give her time to do so." Nurse said EJ nodded. Roman could see the disappointment in EJ's face and he felt for him. "Do you want me to get coffee for you?" EJ shook his head.

EJ started talking. "Remember how far we have come to be together. I thought I lost you then and I need you to wake up. You have made my life so much better. Just having you with me by my side I automatically wanted to be a better man for you. I need you to do that now. Things are finally falling into place and I all I need am you now. There's no EJ DiMera without Samantha Brady remember that. Forever always only you." EJ said Sami started to stir. EJ became excited. "Samantha wake up please let me see those beautiful eyes." EJ begged

Roman walked back in the room. "What's going on EJ?" Roman asked

EJ then said," I think she's waking up." Call Marlena and Eric I think they should be here." Roman nodded. EJ felt it again her hand grabbed his. EJ began to tear.

Roman came back into the room. "They are on their way." EJ nodded. "We're getting her back Roman." EJ proclaimed Roman smiled and hoped for his sake he was right.

EJ held onto hope Sami would come back to him. Marlena & Eric arrived." So you think she's going to wake up?" Marlena asked EJ. EJ nodded his head "I know she is. " Sami stirred some more as they all watched. Her eyes flickered again. EJ kept pleading and so did Eric. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around the room. Sami had no clue where she was. All she could feel was pressure heavy crushing pressure. She moaned but no words came out. Her words sounded jumbled in her head. "What's going on she thought? Why are my words not coming out? Where am I? " Sami saw a man looking at her and she heard him call the doctor. She heard another man he was younger and he was saying Sami. She couldn't make it out. She kept trying to say something? What the hell? She screamed in her head. Why is my body not cooperating? Sami lifted her hand and she felt the bandages on her head. Her whole body felt sore extremely sore.

EJ was tearing she was awake and so were everyone in the room.

"She's back." EJ said. Sami looked at him strange. "Its okay sweetheart we are all here." EJ pleaded She didn't understand a word he was saying. The doctor came rushing in.

I need all of you to leave the room so I can examine her. EJ hesitated but Eric told him "she will be okay and they will let us back in. Let the Doctor began his examination." Dr. Andrews proceeded to look in her eyes as she sat up he checked the bandages. "Ms. Brady I'm how is you feeling?"Dr. Andrews asked Sami found the words and stuttered slowly " I feel sore." She stuttered Dr. Andrews then explained, "Well do you remember anything?" He asked she shook her head. "Do you know what today is?" he asked She shook her head

"Do you know who the president is?" he asked She shook her head "Do you know what year it is?" he asked Sami became frustrated She shook her head and she stuttered "No." Dr. Andrews became concerned. "Two more questions" Dr. Andrews asked She nodded "Do you know where you are?"Dr. Andrews asked

She shook her head. "Then Doctor asked "Do you know who you are?" he asked She thought about it for a second and said "No I don't?" Sami answered Dr. Andrews wanted to believe this condition was temporary. Ms. Brady Sami interrupted "Is that my name?" Andrews nodded "Yes you're Samantha Brady." She sighed great someone knew who she was. Andrews then asked, "Do you recognize anyone outside." She shook her head

"Are they my family?" Sami asked Andrews nodded Sami tried hard to remember but she couldn't. Andrews then told her "I'm going to order some tests. I need to see what's going on." He stated Sami looked worried. Andrews then told her "It would be fine .I'm pretty sure once the swelling goes down you will feel better." Andrews stated Sami then asked, "Are you sure?" Sami asked

Andrews then said "We have to wait and see." Sami nodded she didn't like she didn't know who she was or who those people were. Andrews came out the room and EJ asked, "Could I see her?" Andrews nodded and said, "First I need to tell you something." Andrews warned EJ didn't listen he ran straight back in the room and ran to her side. "I'm so glad you're awake," EJ said as he hugged her. She couldn't react EJ found that strange. He looked in her eyes and he saw something he never did before emptiness. "Samantha is you okay?" EJ asked She nodded so talk to me EJ begged. Sami began to speak she stuttered and said "Who are you?" EJ's heart sank and he looked up at the doctor.

"That's what I was trying to tell you. Sami has amnesia she has no memory of her life." Dr. Andrews explained EJ said "what? That's just not possible." EJ said Roman's face changed as well. Marlena and Eric were in shock. Andrews continued, "She doesn't remember anything." He continued to explain EJ began to tear and looked in her eyes again as he grabbed her hand. Samantha darling it's me, EJ."EJ pleaded Sami tried but she didn't and she pulled her hand away. "I'm sorry I don't know you. I don't know any of you." Sami said honestly EJ was crushed " I need you to fix this." EJ demanded Dr. Andrews nodded and said, "I understand how you feel Mr. DiMera. It's just too soon to do anything we have to wait and see."

Sami hated that everyone was talking about her like she wasn't there. She became frustrated Eric tried talking to her calling her Sami. She didn't recognize him with then Marlena came at her speaking her name. Sami felt like the room was spinning and she had no control. "Just leave me alone I don't know who any of you are " she started yelling "Please just get out leave me alone. You're all scaring me." Sami started to hold her head she was in pain. EJ tried to comfort her but she flung her arms at him. "Get out just get out." Sami demanded everyone leave. EJ refused. Sami then said, "Just go it's just too much right now."

Dr. Andrews made everyone leave. EJ began to become angry. "What the hell happened in there she didn't recognize any of us?" EJ said angrily Dr. Andrews tried to calm Adam down. EJ continued, "You don't understand she's my whole world and she doesn't even know my name. " EJ began to sob and Marlena hugged him. "It's going to be fine EJ. You have to be patient. " Marlena said EJ sank to the floor with his hands on his head. Eric was comforting Marlena. The Brady's and the DiMera's got their wish Sami woke up and she was alive.

She just had no clue that who she was and the Brady's and the DiMera's had no idea when she would.

EJ mumbled "Forever always only you." EJ sank into darkness that Sami would never remember him again. This time Sami wouldn't be able to save him from what was ahead of them. No one would their world was about to change forever and nothing would ever be the same. Sami watched the scene outside her hospital room door and felt nothing for the people that were grieving for her. She just wanted them to go away and leave her in peace. For the first time in Samantha Gene Brady's life she didn't want to be the center of attention. She wanted peace and quiet and to be left alone.

In a matter of hours EJ and Sami's world changed yet again. Now they were lost to each other again and this time they may never recover. Chad picked up his brother and hugged him they both lost the woman they love tonight. It was time to put their differences aside and bring her back to them. Chad held is brother and both men sobbed for the pain they were feeling.

Sami asked the nurse to close the door. She didn't want to watch the show any more. The door slammed and everyone looked at the closed door and realized they we were all shut out of Sami's world.


	44. Chapter 44

EJ went home that night feeling defeated. Samantha was alive but she had no memories of her past. He poured himself a drink and remembered her words

Kicking everyone out. It tore him down to his core. All the memories they shared were gone and no one knew if they were coming back. EJ slumped down in his chair and closed his eyes. Tears started to stream down his face all he could do was see her face. It had only been a day and he was already feeling desperate. Then the phone rang. EJ cleared his throat and answered. "Hello "EJ said there was a silence as if someone was listening." Hello "EJ said again "Is anyone there? "EJ asked again

You could hear the heavy breathing and EJ was getting annoyed. Then the voice spoke. "Is this EJ DiMera?" The voice asked EJ recognized the voice it was Sami.

"Samantha is you okay?" EJ asked wiping tears from his eyes. Sami tried to form the words as best as she could. "Is it okay if you come back to the hospital? I need to see you .Its important. "Sami said EJ smiled "Of course Darling I will be right there "Ej said excited. EJ told the driver to bring the car around. EJ was anxious she wanted to see him. EJ couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He practically leaped out the car when it arrived at the hospital. EJ ran to Sami's room. Took a deep breath and opened the door. Marlena was there with her. She had convinced Sami to see EJ

And talk to him. EJ was grateful someone was on his side. EJ smiled "Hi " Sami smiled back "Hi " EJ was on cloud nine. Marlena excused herself to leave them alone.

EJ looked at her with adoring eyes. Sami blushed she could feel this man was important to her. Her mother told her he was her fiancée and she loved him very much. Marlena also told Sami he was heartbroken she couldn't remember him.

Ej was breathing heavy because all he wanted to do was hold her. Sami smiled and held out her hand to him. EJ began to tear. He held her hand gently and sat beside her in the bed. She looked in his eyes and she felt a lightning bolt go through her body. She knew her mother was right. She loved this man Sami could feel it all the way to her toes. Sami brushed her hand against his face and he kissed her hand. Sami smiled "I was hoping you could stay and tell me about me. About our life together." Sami asked EJ smiled "Of course I can stay and tell you about our life."

Sami closed her eyes as she listened to EJ talk about their life their children.

Sami didn't let his hand go and EJ was happy just to be there with the woman he loved. They talked into the wee hours of the morning. Marlena made sure the staff knew EJ was staying. Marlena didn't care about what the rest of the family was saying she almost lost her daughter and she knew EJ made her happy. Marlena out whatever judgments aside to make sure her daughter was taken care of. She knew EJ loved her .She saw how he reacted to her memory loss. For the first time in years she saw how profound EJ's love was for Sami. Marlena knew she had to do what was right and bring them together.

EJ & Sami fell asleep talking. Sami let EJ lie in the bed with her. She felt safe with him and didn't want him to go. EJ didn't want to be anywhere else. They went on like this for days. Sami becoming more and more comfortable with EJ. EJ limited her visitors to her family. Then the day came it was their wedding day and EJ was a little sad. Sami picked up on it. "EJ is everything okay?" Sami asked EJ looked at her with tears in his eyes. "Today is our wedding day. We waited so long for it and now its not going to happen. "Ej said sadly. Sami could feel his pain and grabbed his face.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. I heard my family talking about it. We will reschedule it as soon as I'm better. "Sami promised EJ smiled and nodded.

"I feel like I'm stuck in this movie that's my life and everything is in subtitles "Sami said frustrated. EJ sat next to her in the bed and grabbed her face to look into his eyes. "I almost gave up but you showed me that there's hope as long as you're alive here with me. We have something to look forward to. "EJ pleaded Sami 's heartbeat began to quicken as he leaned into her. She couldn't help but want to kiss him and she did. EJ pulled back. Sami felt bad "I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just felt like doing that," Sami said and pulled EJ back. EJ smiled "I'm so glad you did. I wanted you to be ready. "EJ said honestly Sami grabbed his face "EJ I'm ready kiss me please." Sami begged EJ went in slowly and kissed her deeply and passionately. Sami felt her heart beat fast. Ej put his hand around her waist and pulled her in for a full on kiss.

Both of them got lost in it. Sami began breathing hard and so did EJ both knowing they had to stop. It was their wedding day and both were feeling emotional. EJ pulled out of the kiss but kept his hand on her waist. They looked in each other's eyes and smiled. EJ said "We may not be getting married today but I'm sure one happy man." EJ said as he quickly kissed her on the lips again. Sami then said

"Maybe we should." Sami said EJ shook his head "Did I hear you right? You said maybe we should? Samantha Gene Brady you have been planning the perfect wedding and you don't have any of your memories back of us." EJ said

Sami shrugged "I know what I feel when I'm with you. I know how you feel when you look at me. What is preventing us from getting married except my memories?" Sami asked EJ couldn't believe what he was hearing. This wasn't the Samantha he knew. This girl before him was the impulsive fly by the seat of her pants girl who had no reservations about marrying him this very second. EJ couldn't believe his ears. Then Marlena came in the room. "Mom don't you think life is worth living?" Sami asked Marlena was confused what she walked into. Ej got up and sighed, "Samantha wants to get married today despite her not having her memories. She says she trusts her heart that I love her and she loves me. Please tell her how absurd that sounds. "EJ pleaded Sami had a face looking at EJ and she looked at her mother almost pleading to take her side. Marlena sighed and sat down next to her daughter "My baby girl are you sure you're thinking about this clearly? This isn't like you at all? "Marlena asked

Sami grabbed her mother's hand "Mom you told me how deeply EJ loves me and you told me how deeply I love him. Do you want me to second-guess that now? I'm wearing this blinding engagement ring because we committed to each other. I feel it in my heart mom it's the right thing to do. I almost died so I have been told and from what Ej tells me I over think everything. I don't want to do that this time. Being in this bed I did nothing but think. This man loves me and I love him " Sami .She looked at EJ and he smiled nodding. Marlena realized her stubborn daughter was back and she made her mind up. Sami out her hands out to EJ "Do you want to marry me? You said always forever only you did you mean it? Sami asked

EJ realized this was his chance his new beginning being given to him by fate. Fate had almost took her away but now she was brought back maybe with no memories but more fearless than before. EJ sat next to her "I have loved you almost my whole adult life. We have made mistakes that caused us much pain but we always found our way back. I almost lost you and I never want to lose you again. I couldn't imagine my life without you and the only thing I ever wanted was to be your husband. I was born to love you Samantha Gene Brady. Nothing existed before us or after us. "EJ said poetically Sami smiled "Then marry me today. We already have the certificate and there's nothing I want more than to be your wife. "Sami said Sami was tired of tried to rationalize everything. She may never get her memories back and she didn't want to live the what if game. She trusted her instincts. "Mom

Can you get the minister?" Sami asked as she looked into EJ's eyes. Ej smiled from ear to ear. EJ then said "What about the rings Samantha? "Ej was feeling like everything was going so fast. Sami smiled "Have someone get them and bring them here and the certificate. "Sami demanded EJ smiled at her aggressiveness. EJ picked up his phone and called Harold to have one the servants bring the rings. EJ called is father "Father come quickly to the hospital its important." EJ said and hung up. EJ kissed Sami again. "Are you sure about this Samantha?" Ej asked again waiting for her to change her mind. Sami shook her head "There's no turning back now are you sure you want to marry me?" Sami teased Ej grabbed her face and in between kisses "Always only you. EJ declared Sami smiled.

An hour had passed. Marlena got the minister and wrangled flowers for the bride. Carlo brought the rings. Stefano stood proudly over the couple and then came Roman with his scowling face. Sami said "Daddy I want this so if you can't be happy you can't stay. "Sami demanded. EJ never felt more proud she was adamant to her family about him. EJ had won over Marlena that's all that counted and now it was like dream came true. His patience had paid off. The minister began, as Ej & Sami looked into each other's eyes listening to him talk.

Then it came time for their vows EJ went first as he put the wedding band on her finger that said Always forever only you.

_I, EJ DiMera, take you, Samantha Gene Brady, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live._

_Then Sami said her vows as she put the wedding band that said always forever only you._

_I, Samantha Gene Brady, take you, EJ DiMera, to be my friend, my lover, the father of my children and my husband. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity. _

_The minister then said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. And Mrs. EJ DiMera EJ bent over and kissed Sami deeply and passionately. As they kissed Chad and Azazeal were at the door. EJ looked up and smiled "Would you like to congratulate us we just got married. Chad and Azazeal looked at each other and thought EJ outsmarted them both. Neither one realized it was Sami's idea. You see Sami was keeping a secret. She remembered everything and she made her choice. She & EJ had caused enough pain to each other . She legitimately loved him and when he said he forgave her . She knew there was no other decision for her . She decided to take charge of how she was going to live her life from now on . She almost died running away now she would face her fears and marry the man who truly loved her inside and out . The other men didn't matter she cared about them but her true love was the man who never asked her to change . He always let her remain true to herself and the man she knew she couldn't live without even at her death bed. _

_Her choice was EJ but the men staring at them had no idea not even EJ did but Marlena had a clue. Yes Sami's mother knew her daughter remembered by her speech. Marlena accepted her decision and would continue to protect her. Then outside that room however for them the fight had just begun as they plotted to bring EJ down . Ej was enjoying his wedding day had finally come . He knew the haters would keep coming but he had what mattered Samantha by his side . "Let them bring it" EJ said "There's no stopping us now" EJ smiled as he kissed his wife ._


	45. Chapter 45

EJ managed to get a wedding cake delivered on short notice and made Sami smile how beautiful it was . Everyone was trying to be happy for them despite how the Brady's felt about the DiMera's . They were grateful Sami was alive and came back to them .

Everyone still had a hard time under the impression Sami didn't have her memories back . EJ was happy everyone was there celebrating but he was dying for some alone time with his new wife . Marlena realized EJ anxiousness and she then announced . "I think we should let the happy couple be alone ."Marlena said

EJ smiled it was as if she read his mind. Everyone said their good byes and wished them luck . They both nodded and smiled . After everyone left the room EJ sighed .

Sami smiled at him ."You know if you wanted to get me alone all you had to do was ask. My mother is sure your champion right now . "Sami said laughing

EJ smiled and crawled in his wife's hospital bed and snuggled up against her .

Sami lift her arm around him so he could lay his head on her chest . EJ listened to a beautiful sound .Sami's heartbeat going strong . He looked up in her eyes and stared at her . "You know I could stay here forever and be happy ."EJ said Sami stroked his hair and said "The only problem with that I hate this bed . I want to believe our bed is much better than this and since I don't remember I will need you to tell me."Sami said laughingly EJ was so happy he kissed her and for a moment he felt the Samantha he knew was back but then he brought himself back to reality .

"Well our bed at the mansion is much more bigger and has much better sheets, pillows etc." EJ said proudly Sami smiles at her new husband and sighs .

"What's wrong Samantha is all this too much for you ? Do you regret marrying me already ? "EJ asked worriedly Sami looked confused "EJ you forget I'm the one who said we should get married ."Sami stated EJ nodded "Yes but you don't have all your memories back and well Im just worried you may change your mind and want to take it back ."EJ blurted out Sami could see how much hurt was in his eyes the thought of her changing her mind . She wanted to tell him the truth . That she finally seen the light and that it would be no more second guessing but that would ruin her plans for what came next . Sami grabbed his hand and kissed it . "Now you look here I'm not changing my mind okay . You're stuck with me until our last days ."Sami declared EJ smiled "You may not have your memories but you still have your spirit I love so much ."EJ declared as he kissed her lips and his hands traveled to her waist and underneath her dress . Sami purred and Ej loved that . He got up and locked the door and crawled back in bed and had his hands right where there were before . EJ growled as he buried his face in her neck and let his fingers traveled . EJ stopped himself realizing where they were and what happened just a few days before . Sami grabbed his hand and said breathlessly "Don't you dare stop EJ its our wedding night ." Sami said aggressively and put his hands underneath her dress and underwear to feel her wetness for him . EJ was surprised but listened to his wife's demand . She looked deep in his eyes as he continually to feel her and she opened his belt buckle and she manueruved her hand inside and felt him as she did EJ sighed . Sami moved her head and whispered in his ear "I need you so much right now . I will always need you my darling husband . I'm yours and youre mine ."Sami said in a raspy voice . Every never in EJ's body was on fire and he couldn't help but put his fingers inside her . She gasped but never did she pull away. Without missing a beat Sami continued to stroke him inside her hand. EJ was in heaven he couldn't contain himself any more he needed to be inside her but they were in a damn hospital bed . Here she was begging him not to stop and he didn't want too but she was still recovering and he couldn't risk that . EJ pulled way and Sami was left panting and confused . "EJ what are you doing ? "Sami asked EJ was panting too obviously still hard and trying to calm himself down . "Samantha we cant do this . I wont do something that could harm you . I couldn't bear to almost lose you again ."EJ declared Sami smiled "Where there's a will there's a way EJ DiMera "Sami said as she lowered the hospital bed and gestured for him to come back to the bed .

EJ shook his head and Sami mouthed "Please" EJ could never deny her and he came back to the bed . Sami removed his jacket and then his tie . She opened his shirt and kissed his bare chest and EJ melted . EJ smiled and shook his head "Youre Insatiable ." EJ smiled giving in Sami smiled "I just know what I want and I what I need and that's you . EJ maneuvered Sami's simple wedding dress off around her Iv's . EJ lowered the head of the bed . He gently lifted Sami's good leg

As he was extremely careful not to hurt her . EJ wanted his wife as much she wanted him but her verbalizing it the way she did just drove him crazy . EJ looked in her eyes and asked again "Are you sure you want to do this now because I can wait ."EJ swore Sami pulled him for a kiss nice and slow "EJ I know you wont hurt me and do you realy want me to beg you to make love to me because I can you know ."Sami said smiling EJ shook his head "You never have to beg me to do what I always want to do ."EJ said as he kissed her back . EJ enetered Sami slowly as she moaned EJ couldn't help but enjoy her reaction . EJ continued to make love to his wife slowly

And gently . Her hands digging into his back . EJ's world was complete he married the love if his life ,he got a second chance with her and they were making love .

As he made love to his wife he realized noting else mattered but something was bothering him but he couldn't put his finger on it . Samantha without her memories was different and fearless . EJ would have to get use to it but a part of him nagged him the way she spoke was as if she did have her memories . Could she be lying to him ? EJ shook it off and went back to the moment . She was his wife now and she clearly wanted him . EJ pretty much made up his mind no matter what came next he was never letting her go again . EJ kissed her as he went deeper into her . Her body welcomed him and he got lost in it . She was finally his wife and their life was starting all over again what more could he ask for . EJ had no clue that after tonight life was about to get more interesting . As EJ & Sami climaxed they kissed each other

And proclaimed their love for each other . EJ felt it all the way to his soul this time things would definitely be different he could feel it. They collapsed in each others arms and EJ held her tightly . He never wanted this to end . Sami closed her eyes happy and content but ready for her next move . She smiled as reveled in the afterglow and made plans .


	46. Chapter 46

Three weeks had passed and Sami was progressing very well . EJ spent his days at the office afternoons with the kids and his nights with his wife at the hospital .The nurses knew when the door was closed no one was to come knocking the DiMera's were busy . The nurses thought it was beautiful that two people in love could belike that . That's what EJ and Sami were doing falling in love all over again . EJ almost had everything he wanted. EJ wouldnt let anything come between spendng time with his wife but he was growing weary of her being in the hospital he needed her home the children needed her home but most of all he needed any reminders of what almost happened to his wife . He constatntly relives their argument but something was bothering him the police report said she was blindisded the other driver had no intention of swerving off the road . Which means the person meant to hit Samantha but why ? EJ didnt know Sami had those exact same questions which was part of the reason she was faking her amnesia . Sami was frustrated she had to use an outside party to find out for her . She told that person to hurry up EJ would be there like clock work after being with the kids . A shadowy figure snuck in Sami's room Sami sighed "youre really cutting it close . EJ will be here soon . So what did you find out ? The Person started to explain "I accessed the police report and the person who was driving has disappeared apparently the car was stolen and the owner had no idea it was in an accident . There is one thing the cops didnt find. There was a key chain with a crest on it . " the person said Sami was puzzled" what kind of crest was it ?" Sami asked The person answered "it was the crest for the Thorne family ." shadow person said Sami was even more confused "Azazeal tried to have me killed that cant be right he's been trying to woo and managed to convince me he cared about me? Are you sure about this ? We have to look into Azazeal get as much information you can about him dig deep because if he wanted me dead i need to know why ? I also need to stop him before EJ finds out because he will kill him or have someone kill him . We cant have that not after everything . What about Chad ? I remember him spewing how he was going to make EJ pay for my accident I need you to find out what he's up to . It's so damn frustrating from this bed not being able to know how i got here . It wasn't EJ's fault i got hit and i need to prove it for his sake . Its bad enough everyone is blaming him get to the truth of everything . " sami said The shadow figure began " the fact is there's a lot of suspects that could easily try to set EJ up to take the fall especially Azazeal but what we have t find out is how Chad & Brandon play into this too . Im not a fan of EJ's but if what youre telling me is true then someone needs to pay for what they did to you. Also how long are you going to use these amnesia thing ? EJ will get suspicious why youre not remembering anything ? I think youre playing a dangerous game here your family and everyone else wants someone to pay for this and they are ready to blame EJ because you have this amnesia ."The figure said Sami sighed I don't give a damn what My family says or anyone else says not any more . I have been living by their rules long enough . Yes EJ isn't perfect and yes we BOTH made a lot of mistakes but I love him . I let Azazeal in our lives and now I have to get rid of him for good. I thought Azazeal was a good man but him going after EJ isn't going to fly with me. I know I started this by believing his True love story but now I have my senses so its time to get to the truth . I cant really do that from here . I know Im asking you to do a lot and I have no right to ask but I need you to help me expose everything . "Sami declared the figure moved closer to her and leaned over and whispered in her ear ."I will always do anything for you." The shadow said Sami smiled and kissed the shadows cheek . Sami looked at the time . "You better go EJ will be here any minute. I wish I was out there with you . Try to get back to me as soon as you can. Good Luck ."Sami said The figure turned back and smiled "Of course we have a lot luck ." Shadow said

The doctor came into the room . "How are you ?" Sami nodded "Im okay feeling better and better every day . Physical therapy has been rough but Im mamnaging to stand up on my own. Finally got rid of that cast and have this soft cast now . Please tell me you have some good news Doc? "Sami pleaded

The doctor smiled "As a matter of fact I do . I have just signed the paperwork for you to be released home . I think we should do physcho therapy on a outpatient basis . The scans are great and I really think your memory will come back as you surround yourself with familiar settings . I think the memory loss is definitely temporary we just need figure out how to get it back . I don't see why you cant start at home and from what I hear you have little ones dying to see you . Do you think you will be okay with not remembering them ?"The doctor asked

Sami nodded "EJ has been telling me so much about them Its like I know everything about them." Sami said she lied . She remembered her children very well . She remembered everything but would keep it secret from everyone until she found out the truth how she landed in this bed. "I think its going to be fine doc" Sami sounded optimistic . The doctor nodded "Okay then as soon as gets here you can go home . I stayed in town until you progressed but I really think I will stay a while your case has me baffled and Im not one for giving up easy ."The doctor declared . Sami nodded "I would really like that doc . So I will follow up with you in a few weeks then." Sami said smiling and the doctor left .

Sami was alone "Finally I will be home and figure this out ." Sami declared

Sami started to get up and wanted to be dressed when EJ got there . She pressed the call button ."Nurse can you help me get dressed Im going home ."Sami asked practically singing . The nurse came in and helped her get dressed into scrubs because the clothes from the accident were in evidence and practically covered in blood. She didn't want to clue in EJ that she was going home . She wanted him to be surprised that tonight they would finally be in their bed together. Sami smiled as she thought about how happy he didn't have to sleep in that hospital bed one more night. She thought about how he was there every night without so much as a complaint except a sore back . Sami had totally fallen for EJ again. Just the thought of him made her smile from ear to ear . The way he forgave her for Azazeal and made her feel alive again . It was her turn now to fight to clear his name from being responsible for her accident . She saw it in his face every time her progress was slow. She could walk but with a cane for a short time but that was progress . He could see the pain in his eyes now she had to take that pain away . The nurses were giggling when EJ arrived an they saw him . EJ & Sami were the hot topic of the nurses station especially when the door was closed . No matter how quiet they tried to be they couldn't really contain themselves . EJ knew they were talking about them so he just smiled nodded and said "Good Evening ladies ." he continued to his wife's room . EJ opened the door and was taken aback . Sami was in a chair fully dressed in scrubs waiting for him . "Samantha did I miss something ." EJ asked as he kissed his wife's lips .

Sami laughed "Yes I went to nursing school and graduated all while you were at work . EJ smiled and laughed "I always knew you were ambitious. That would explain the outfit ." EJ said jokingly Sami smiled grabbed her cane and slowly walked to her husband just as he was about to fall EJ caught her . Sami looked up in his eyes "How would you like to take your wife home and actually sleep in our own bed tonight. I mean the nurses may be disappointed that they don't have anything to gossip about us but I think we could live with that ."Sami said

EJ started to stutter "What did you say ? Home I can actually take you home?" EJ said as he grabbed his wife harder and covering her with kisses . Sami begane laughing and EJ stopped and looked deep in her eyes . "Are you ready to go home ?" EJ asked lovingly stroking her face . Sami smiled "Yes take me home."Sami demanded EJ kissed her one more time and the nurse came in with a wheelchair as he wheeled her out to the elevator . Sami waved goodbye to the nurses smiling . Sami knew they envied her life but they really had no clue they envied her having a man like EJ but Sami made up her mind even she envied her for EJ . EJ changed everything for her and she finally realized she belonged with him and would hold on tight.

The DiMera's got in the car and continued to kiss while their driver drove them home. EJ couldn't keep his hands off her and Sami reciprocated They were like teenagers coming home from prom . They were finally heading home to start their married life and to a new beginning .


	47. Chapter 47

Sami laughed "Yes I went to nursing school and graduated all while you were at work. EJ smiled and laughed, "I always knew you were ambitious. That would explain the outfit." EJ said jokingly Sami smiled grabbed her cane and slowly walked to her husband just as he was about to fall EJ caught her. Sami looked up in his eyes "How would you like to take your wife home and actually sleep in our own bed tonight. I mean the nurses may be disappointed that they don't have anything to gossip about us but I think we could live with that." Sami said

EJ started to stutter, "What did you say? Home I can actually take you home?" EJ said as he grabbed his wife harder and covered her with kisses. Sami began laughing and EJ stopped and looked deep in her eyes. "Are you ready to go home ?" EJ asked lovingly stroking her face. Sami smiled "Yes take me home." Sami demanded EJ kissed her one more time and the nurse came in with a wheelchair as he wheeled her out to the elevator. Sami waved goodbye to the nurses smiling. Sami knew they envied her life but they really had no clue they envied her having a man like EJ but Sami made up her mind even she envied her for EJ. EJ changed everything for her and she finally realized she belonged with him and would hold on tight.

The DiMera's got in the car and continued to kiss while their driver drove them home. EJ couldn't keep his hands off her and Sami reciprocated they were like teenagers coming home from prom. They were finally heading home to start their married life and to a new beginning.

They arrived at the mansion completely lost in each other. EJ couldn't wait to get her upstairs to their bedroom. EJ & Sami were finally able to make love with no holding back and no audience to worry about. It would be just him and his wife. EJ loved the idea. The car stopped as they fixed their clothes laughing, smiling and kissing. The door opened and they were decent again. Harold pulled out the wheel chair and EJ shook his head. He was going to carry his wife over the threshold. Sami stopped him before they entered. EJ nodded Harold to go a head. EJ was startled "What is darling? Is it because you don't remember our home? It's okay the doctor said things will start to come back to you slowly." EJ promised Sami shook her head "No its not that EJ. I want to say something that I really need you to hear and to know." Sami said sighing EJ was worried. Sami grazed his face don't worry its good I promise." Sami said and EJ nodded "When we walk in those doors we are walking in as husband and wife right" Sami said EJ nodded "Yes "he said Sami continued "So I want us to promise together that no matter what happened before this moment doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is you, our family and I. That no matter what I remember or what we will stay together and love each other stronger than before. For me there's no one besides the children that's more important than you. That no one I can love more than you. I'm yours and you're mine always forever only you." Sami proclaimed Ej was moved beyond words as tears fell from his eyes. "I swear to you Samantha I will never let you go again and I will love you always forever only you. EJ promised as he kissed his wife deeply. Now he really wanted to go upstairs and be alone with his wife more than ever. EJ was so overwhelmed with her words.

He saw a new Samantha before his eyes and he truly loved her and for the first time he truly believed in her words and felt it all the way to his soul. In this tragedy he got what he always wanted his Samantha that was only his and loved only him. Here she was and he couldn't think about before only now. Ej silently wished she never got her memories back because he loved his wife just like this and prayed she would always feel this way about him. EJ had no idea that Sami had her memories but her priorities were finally straight. Sami couldn't tell him yet that she finally learned her lesson the hard way she was saving that surprise for when she cleared is name she would just enjoy the moment Sami finally showing EJ she was ready to love him the way he always wanted completely.

The DiMera's entered their home to their children anxiously awaiting their mother's arrival. EJ carried her to the sofa as the children ran to her and covered her with kisses and hugs. EJ smiled at the beautiful site. He smiled and he was so happy.

Stefano even greeted Sami with love. Sami pretended she had no disgust towards the man and she did it beautifully. Then she saw him standing there staring at her waiting is turn. Sami had to keep her emotions in tact and act like she didn't remember him. Chad waited for her to react to him but she didn't and he was heartbroken. He came to her slowly and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're home Sami. I missed you." Chad held her tightly and the hug lasted longer than it should have. EJ didn't like it at all. "Well Chad I'm afraid you hurt Samantha." EJ said sarcastically as he walked towards his wife. Chad glared at EJ "I would never hurt Sami EJ "Chad also said sarcastically. Sami realized a war was brewing. "EJ can you please take me upstairs I'm more tired than I thought "Sami pleaded holding EJ's hand. EJ looked at Sami and calmed down. "Of course Darling you had a long day. "EJ said loving as he looked in her eyes. Chad hated that she didn't remember him and again she fell for EJ. Sami continued, "Take the kids upstairs I need to talk to your brother for a minute okay please." Sami pleaded EJ nodded "Okay darling. "Ej said as he kissed her lips. The room cleared out quickly. Chad was pacing back and forth until the room was cleared. He then sat next to Sami "You know you don't have to play these games with me. I know you don't love him this is just part of your plan?" Chad pleaded as he held her hands. Sami knew she had to play this just right. "Chad the nurses told me you stayed by my side the first couple of nights I want to thank you for that. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have been found and alive so thank you." Sami said as she kissed his cheek. Chad pulled away and looked in her eyes "You really don't remember do you?" Chad asked Sami played the confused look card. "Chad I don't know what you're talking about? I can feel you care about me. Are you worried that EJ is gong to hurt me?" Sami asked Chad realized she didn't remember, "I know EJ is gong to hurt you but I see I won't be able to convince you. You will just have to see for yourself. I miss you the old you and I cant wait until you get your memories back." Chad said sadly as he grazed her face. Sami face became sad too. "Chad your brother is going to take very good care me and I love him. I don't know what it was like before all I know what its like now. Right now I love your brother with all my heart and my marriage so whatever it was that happened before let it go okay. He's your family "Sami said as she kissed his cheek. EJ stood behind the door listening to every word and she did it. She convinced EJ the promise she made before they came in the house was true. EJ felt like his life was going the way he always dreamed he finally had Sami's love totally and completely.


	48. Chapter 48

She's keeping her promise and he loved her more in than moment because she was backing up what she said. It would be him .her and their family and EJ was confident finally in her words. Chad passed EJ as he was hiding. Chad saw him "What are you spying on us? Don't worry your version of Sami is deeply in love with you despite it all being a lie. Well you managed to convince her to marry you knowing she didn't remember why she is the way she is. You and I know once she remembers everything she wont want to be married to you because this isn't real." Chad said EJ was getting angry "You're just mad because even after knowing you were there she still fell in love with me all over again. She wants me, a life with me. She loves me and committed to me Chad there's no room for you anymore. So let her go because I refuse to. She's my wife Chad so you better start getting use to it because that's not going to change anytime soon. I love her and need her Chad. I know you love her but she loves me and however long that lasts she's not coming back to you. This marriage is real because we both wanted it. Samantha asked me to marry her I told her to wait until she was better but she didn't want that. Samantha acted from her heart so as much as you hate it. She wanted it to happen. So let this go Chad its best for the family. "EJ said as he headed back to the living room to Sami. Chad shook his head "I'm not letting this go because I know it's not right. "Chad proclaimed

EJ entered the living room Sami had her eyes closed. EJ leaned down and kissed her.

"Hmm is that my husband?" Sami asked EJ smiled "Yes it is I have been crazy to be alone with you. "EJ said honestly Sami laughed, "Well everyone has gone. You're brother seem very angry is everything okay?" Sami asked EJ nodded "Nothing he won't get over. He will eventually be happy for us. Right now I want to take you upstairs so we can be really alone." EJ smiled devilishly as he picked her up in his arms. Sami buried her head in his neck. "I love you EJ DiMera forever always only you." Sami said in a sexy voice. Every nerve in EJ's body was on fire. He quickly ran up the stairs carrying is wife. EJ put Sami on the bed gently on the bed. EJ leaned over and whispered in her ear. "Say it again Samantha. "EJ pleaded Sami smiled as eh started taking off his tie and looked up at him lovingly "I love you my gorgeous husband, Mr. EJ DiMera "Sami said breathlessly as she undress her husband. EJ pulled up her scrub shirt. EJ began kissing her body "I love you Samantha DiMera. My beautiful Wife." EJ said, as his kisses got harder and deeper. Sami loved it.

Yes EJ had what he always wanted Samantha Gene DiMera loving and totally committed to him. Sami for the first time felt free and consumed at the same time. Free from all the baggage that her life before this and consumed by the love she let herself feel for EJ she never did before. Sami said good-bye to her old self and hello to the new Sami and was embracing her new attitude and life.

EJ's tongue traveled feverishly over her neck then breasts. She could feel her hardness against her. Her hands were on his buttocks pushing him harder into her.

EJ was growling as he continued. Sami moaned she loved it when he turned animalistic. She pulled his head up to her face. "EJ I love you and I want you so much. I need you EJ I'm all yours heart, body and soul. I'm Mrs. EJ DiMera." Sami declared EJ smiled "Samantha DiMera I love you so much and I'm yours heart body and soul I always have been. All I ever wanted and needed was you Samantha. The thought I almost lost you. "Ej voice broke Sami lifted his face to hers "EJ you're not going to lose me ever. I'm here and I don't plan on going anywhere. Even if I remembered everything tomorrow EJ I'm not leaving your side again. " Sami declared EJ smiled and pulled her in closer to him and kissed her deeply. He Whispered, "My Samantha I love you so much "EJ said Sami smiled "I love you EJ, I love you so much." Sami declared. EJ laid his wife on the bed as he gazed in her eyes. He lowered his head to her ankles and began to kiss them gently as Sami closed her eyes and enjoyed it. Sami ran her hands in EJ's hair as she moaned his name. EJ's lips traveled up her legs. Sami began to shake in anticipation of her husband .His lips went from her stomach to her breasts his tongue licking each one.

Sami was practically begging EJ to take her. He was laughing and smiling as he tortured her with kisses licks. Ej wanted to take his time tonight and he was rather enjoying Sami voicing her wanting him. Sami was decided it was time so she grabbed EJ's face and licked his lips and EJ stopped. Sami pushed him on his back and she took over the torture but this time she stopped mid waist. EJ rolled his head back and moaned as Sami took him in her mouth slowly and deeply. EJ dug his hands in her hair as Sami glided along is penis. Now Sami was driving EJ crazy. Sami thought all is fair in love. Sami maneuvered her between his legs as she opened them so she could lie between them as she continued to taste him. Now EJ was begging her to stop torturing him. Now Sami was laughing at him. EJ flipped her over and EJ couldn't wait anymore. EJ thrusted inside Sami hard and deep. She nearly climaxed in that moment but instead she wrapped her legs around him and kissed him deeply as she dug her nails into him. Both moaned loudly as they continued to make love intensely. EJ was lost in Sami and she was lost in EJ. EJ & Sami both was proclaiming their love and their commitment for each other. EJ & Sami gave into each other completely with pure raw emotion not holding anything back. Their love tonight had been reborn into something different more deeper than ever before.

EJ opened himself completely and finally got what he wanted Samantha with no holds barred and he was never letting her go. They made love for hours into the morning collapsing into each other arms sleeping like babies.

Chad lay in his bed fully aware of what was happening in the opposite wing and dreaded every second and plotting is payback for EJ .


	49. Chapter 49

Chad wouldn't let EJ be happy and there was no way he was letting Sami go. He rather see EJ dead before that happened. Chad continued to plan his way of getting Sami to remember all the bad things that tore her & EJ apart. He had to be careful because Stefano was back and he couldn't know he was out to destroy his brother Stefano wouldn't allow it. So Chad had to be careful how he made he next move.

Chad would be patient and wait for his opening.

Sami's shadow partner go on the computer and hacked in Ireland records and found something very interesting on Azazeal. Sami would have to be told first thing in the morning. Shadow continued to research Azazeal and decided to hack Thorne enterprises and found a unique tie to Azazeal no one knew about. Shadow continued to explore Azazeal personal records and hit the jackpot. There was a file named Samantha. So Shadow explored it. There were surveillance photos going back over three years. Pictures of Sami, kids, family and anyone who was romantically involved with Sami. Shadow shook their head and said "He's been stalking her for years but why make his move now?" Shadow asked then there it was the article about the Wedding Rehearsal fiasco. Shadow shook their head it was the secret link to Azazeal that pushed him to come now. Shadow read the email. "Azazeal Samantha will be in Chicago on business this is the time to make an impression on her. The whore he has involved himself with will distract EJ. Make sure you get her alone and lay the foundation. I will do my part from here in Salem. Their cant is a DiMera Brady wedding but I need proof on Samantha Brady so we can take the children away. So make sure you get lots of pictures of the two of in a comprising position. I will make sure the whore is eliminated. Destroy this email after being read. Signed The Phoenix "Shadow shook their head." Stefano DiMera was behind the whole thing." Shadow said, "Sami has to know everything." Shadow copied and pasted the email and sent it to them. Shadow printed it so Sami could see the proof. Shadow closed up the laptop and went to bed anxious for the new day to come.

The sun came up and people were anxious all over Salem for it to come. There was one couple that didn't want the day to come. They wanted their night to last forever.

EJ snuggled up to his wife whose head was on his chest and her leg wrapped around his. EJ smiled as his hands traveled underneath the covers to his naked wife's body.

EJ found the spot he wanted and began massaging it. Sami purred as she stirred. Ej loved that sound. Sami's hand also traveled to her favorite spot and wasn't surprised when it was hard already. Sami smiled as she maneuvered her hips over her husbands pelvis and grinded against his hard cock. EJ smiled "Good Morning " EJ managed to say before his wife was on top of him sliding him inside her. As she kissed his lips "Not yet but its about to be. "Sami said devilishly as she grinded her hips with her husband inside her. She watched him roll his head back in pleasure as his hands grabbed her ass hard to grinded her hips even harder both panting real hard and kissing between pants. Sami was smiling she squeezed her vaginal walls and EJ winced in pleasure. It was one of her tricks he just loved. It was like she was hugging him from the inside of her. It turned him on extremely and just made him want him to go deeper inside her. Ej proceeded flipped her to put Sami's legs on his shoulders and he went in. Sami rolled her head back and begged for more. They went at it for hours in their own private world getting lost from the rest of Salem.

Shadow called the hospital Sami was released. Shadow needed to speak to her soon but knew EJ wouldn't let her out of his sight. Just had to be patient for her to call.

Sami & EJ finally came up for air after spending the whole morning in bed making up for lost time and a honeymoon they never had. Sami started to giggle as EJ started kissing her stomach. Sami ran her hands through his hair. "You know we do have to get out of this bed eventually." Sami said laughing EJ shook his head "No I like it so much better here with you . "EJ said smiling as he continued his kisses to her lips.

Then EJ's phone started ringing and he sighed as he picked it up "Yes Roman how can I help you? Yes she's right here with me. I brought her home yesterday. No I was kind of busy spending time with my wife and children to call you. "EJ said defensively. Sami gestured to give her the phone and EJ did "Hello Dad I appreciate the thought but me and my husband are kind of busy. As matter of fact I told him not to tell anyone I was home because I wanted to be alone with him. SO I would appreciate it if you wouldn't give my husband a hard time he only did what I asked. So I will call you much later Dad. I'm pretty sure you understand that I'm newlywed and well. I think you get it love you. "Sami hung up the phone EJ was cracking up "Samantha did you just tell your father you were too busy with your husband to talk with him?" EJ asked Sami nodded "Yes I did when I made my promise last night that included everyone even my family." Sami said smiling EJ was in awe of his wife. "I love you so much Samantha." EJ said as he kissed her and they fell back into bed. Sami wouldn't let anyone interfere with her marriage EJ heard the message loud and clear and loved it.

EJ & Sami showered and dressed after going another round. They came downstairs and were served lunch. Both of them laughed that spent the day in bed. Both had a big appetite after hours of lovemaking. EJ got up and wen to the desk and pulled out a box. Sami was intrigued "What's in the box?" Sami asked curiously EJ smiled "Calm down it's not what you think. You lost your last one in the car crash so I got you anew one. "EJ said as he gave her the box. Sami opened it. It was a new cellphone. Sami forgot her other one was demolished. Sami smiled "Thank you my darling husband." Sami said gratefully. EJ smiled he loved it when she used that word husband. "I'm going to do a few conference calls and then we can spend the day with the children. "EJ said kissed her on the forehead

Sami checked for anyone she was alone before she made her call.


	50. Chapter 50

She quickly dialed Shadow. "I'm sorry they sent me home yesterday. We need to set up a time when you get this message text me because I wont be alone. EJ is staying home today and we spending the rest of the day with the kids. I'll let you know when the coast is clear. "Sami said as she hung up the phone put the phone on silent and in her purse. Chad was listening and wondered whom she left the message for. Chad came into the living room and smiled at Sami. "Good Afternoon looks like the newlyweds had a late morning." Chad's tone was sarcastic. Sami smiled and didn't let the tone bother her. "Yes all those weeks in a hospital bed. It was nice to sleep in a normal bed with my husband." Sami said "So what are you up to today Chad? Are you staying home too? EJ and I are going to spend rest of the day with the kids. "Sami said nonchalantly

Chad looked at her and sat next to her "Did he convince you to get married Sami?

I cant believe he didn't manipulate you to put that ring on your finger he grabbed her hand. Sami was face to face with Chad. Sami gulped "Chad I don't know what you're talking about? It was my idea to get married. We were going to get married anyway." Sami said trying to sound convincing. Chad leaned over and whispered in her ear "Do you really not remember anything? Or is this part of a plan you have? You know you can trust me. So whatever you planning let me help you." Chad stated. Sami sighed "Chad of course I don't remember anything. I don't know why you're so angry with your brother. He's your family and you shouldn't be acting like towards him." Sami said she grazed his face as she looked in his eyes "Things are the way they are suppose to be." Sami said Chad sighed and looked deeply in her eyes.

"EJ doesn't deserve you Sami. He's only going to hurt you. I know you think he's wonderful but he's not. I know you were happy without him and I'm not going to stop until you're where you belong. "Chad promised Sami sighed "Where is that I belong Chad?" Sami said Chad stood up and bent over to her ear "You belong with me and I will do anything to make that happen." Chad said as he kissed her lips deeply. Their kiss lingered and then Sami pulled away. Chad smiled "I know there's a part of you that remembers what we mean to each other. "Chad said tauntingly

Sami touched her lips as she watched Chad leave the room. EJ listened to the whole conversation hiding behind the foyer door. He watched Sami to see if there was any response or a flicker she had her memories. Sami quickly wiped her mouth and thought to her Chad could be a problem with her plan. Sami put her face in her hands. EJ entered the room and watched her. "Is everything okay darling? "EJ asked

Sami shook her head "Why s Chad so angry with you? He thinks you manipulated me to get married." Sami stated EJ sighed and sat beside her. "He's just acting out because his ex girlfriend died recently and he has become protective over lately. What did you tell him? "Ej asked Sami sighed, "I told him that you didn't manipulate me I wanted to get married even though I didn't have my memories we were engaged anyway. He seemed to think something different." Sami said

EJ pulled her chin to his face "Do you regret getting married? Do you feel like I tricked you? "EJ asked Sami smiled "No EJ It was my idea to get married. You actually tried to convince me to wait. I just listened to my heart and I don't regret a thing." Sami promised as she looked in EJ's eyes and he smiled. They kissed deeply as EJ's hands traveled to her waist pulling her in closer. "You do realize now that we are married I'm never letting you go no matter what? I will destroy anyone who tries to come between us. "EJ swore

Sami nodded and nuzzled her head in his neck and whispered in his ear "I counting on it because my place is with you always." Sami said in a husky voice

EJ looked at her eyes and grabbed her face as he kissed her intensely. Sami grabbed his hair pulled him in harder for the kiss. Ej moaned as he moved his hands over her breast making Sami breathe even harder and whispered in his ear. I need you EJ right here right now." Sami said between kisses EJ smiled as he opened her blouse

EJ & Sami were oblivious that they were being watched. EJ removed her shirt and Sami removed his shirt. EJ & Sami were both groping each other and removing their clothing wildly.

EJ was careful with Sami as he laid her on the sofa but Sami wouldn't have any of that that. She pulled him in hard on top of her. EJ enjoyed Sami's aggressiveness.

Sami grabbed his ass to pull him deeper. Ej loved it as he continued to kiss her as she moaned for more. EJ grabbed one her legs and thrusted in her even harder and Sami moaned for EJ not to stop. EJ continued as he looked up and saw his brother watching him. EJ smiled and went deeper and whispered in Sami's ear "You're mine Samantha DiMera all mine. "EJ said breathlessly he continued as he looked at his brother in the eye. Sami pulled him in closer and moaned loudly "Yes EJ I'm all yours, all yours." Sami said breathlessly not aware they were being watched. EJ was making it clear to Chad that Sami was his and he would never have her again

Chad shook his head as he heard Sami's words as he nodded at his brother trying to teach him a lesson but it only did the opposite. It actually woke up the monster in Chad.

Chad continued to watch and said " Enjoy it while you can EJ because I'm going to bring it all down and wipe that damn smile on your face. " Chad promised


	51. Chapter 51

Brandon Walker had a tumultuous past with Samantha Gene Brady now he found out that she lost all her memories of her past life and he needed to see it for himself.

Brandon picked p the phone and made a call. "Chad what's going on with Samantha is she okay? " Brandon asked Chad sucked his teeth "Mrs. EJ DiMera is fine. She's with her husband enjoying married life. I could have sworn I saw a spark of the old Sami but she told me to stop being angry with EJ. I tried to reach her but she made it clear she doesn't remember what or me we have. EJ is all she remembers or wants. We need to get her away from him. I think he likes her like this because she's all about him. We need to go after him big time and show Sami his true colors." Chad said Brandon shook his head "Is she okay? Your brother hasn't left her side. So it's been impossible to see for myself. I need to see her." Brandon said

Chad laughed and said "EJ wont let you anywhere near her Brandon. "

Brandon smiled "We will see about that " Brandon said as he hung up the phone and headed to the DiMera Mansion. Enough was enough he waited long enough to see her. Brandon was about to leave when he was stopped. Brandon turned and it was Azazeal. "I was just coming to see you. Have you spoke to Samantha? " Azazeal asked Brandon sighed "No, no one has seen her except Chad. EJ DiMera has her under lock and key since the accident. I'm going to the mansion to see her now. "Brandon said Azazeal smiled "Good let me know her condition. I obviously can't go to the mansion because I'm not close family." He stated Brandon huffed "Really or is that something happened between you and Samantha in Ireland that no one knows about? What did happen in Ireland Azazeal? "Brandon questioned Azazeal smiled and flashed back to his night with Sami. "Nothing that should concern you Walker. All of you seem to think no one can get her away from EJ DiMera but it is possible." Azazeal said Brandon didn't like the man but he was right. Everyone is under the impression no one can take Sami away from EJ but each one would try.

"I'm not sure what happened and now that Samantha has no memories I wont find out from her but I will tell you this if you hurt her or are responsible for her getting hurt. You wont have to worry about DiMera coming after you .I will kill you myself." Brandon promised as he walked away.

Brandon got in his car and drove off. Azazeal was getting anxious it had been weeks since the accident and her memory hadn't returned. He too wanted to see her face to face but he would be patient. Azazeal had come too far to give up now no matter what. He pulled out a picture of Sami he had in his wallet. He was giving up on his happiness even if it killed him.

Sami & EJ was getting dressed and laughing. EJ had never been happier. Sami had lost her memories but the woman that stood in front of him was the woman he dreamed of his whole adult life. She had no past just the future. He hated that his brother refused to leave the mansion after they got married but he got the message that EJ is not going to ever let her go again. EJ would ask him to leave again there was no way he could trust him not to try to interfere with his happiness. Especially after hearing his conversation with Sami. EJ leaned over and kissed his wife as the children ran in the living room. EJ knew now that he had everything he wanted the more he had to fight to keep it safe. The doorbell rang. EJ looked at Sami both shrugging their shoulders. EJ opened the door and sighed. "Walker what are you doing here? You do realize Samantha has no memory of you? So showing up here unannounced is not only rude but also useless. "EJ stated Brandon smiled "I don't care Samantha and I have been friends a long time much longer than you have know her.

I just want to see if she is okay since you barred everyone from the hospital." Brandon accused EJ laughed "You mean everyone who tried to keep me from Samantha until someone finally read that Samantha wanted me in charge of her medical needs. You know the man she loves, father of her children, her husband. "EJ said raising his voice. Sami became alarmed and told Mary to take the children upstairs. Sami grabbed her cane and limped to the foyer. "EJ what's going on? "Sami asked she was shocked to see Brandon standing in her doorway. Sami played it cool. "EJ who is this? I thought we weren't expecting company?" Sami said calmly EJ began to speak then Brandon interrupted "Samantha I need to speak to you please. "Brandon begged as EJ tried to prevent him from getting closer to Sami.

Sami pretended she didn't know him. "I'm sorry but who are you?" Sami asked

Brandon sighed 'I'm a good friend worried about you. I just want to talk to you make sure you're okay. Your family is worried because you haven't let anyone see you or he hasn't let anyone see you? "Brandon blurted out EJ's face fell and he shook his head. EJ turned to his wife "You're suppose to be resting getting acclimated with your surroundings. Remember what the doctor said one thing at a time. "EJ said concerned Sami sighed "I know EJ but five minutes wont hurt. Let me just talk to him sweetheart so he can know I'm safe and very happy." Sami said as she smiled and kissed EJ. EJ sighed, "Okay five minutes but I wont be that far." EJ said then Johnny called him to come upstairs. EJ looked at Sami and she nodded to go head.

"I will be fine EJ" Sami assured him. EJ looked at Brandon and sighed. EJ kissed his wife and ran upstairs to his son. Sami kept telling her to paly it cool.

They both looked at Justin "Could it be done Justin? " Justin nodded "Yes since Sami has no memories of her past .It can be argued she wasn't fit to marry EJ and because EJ limited her family access to her he had undue influence on her. We can also argue EJ was partially responsible for her accident and its why he married her because he didn't want her to testify against him. I have to warn you once you bring a case like this forward you're basically saying she cant make decisions for herself and you feel she's incompetent because of her memory loss. This may cause more harm than good. Both of you may not only lose your relationship with her both of you will incur the wrath of the DiMera's on you too." Justin warned Roman and Chad both said at the same time "This is for the best." Then Chad interrupted "We need to get her way from Ej he almost killed her. Because of him she almost died and may never get her memories back." Chad said Roman looked like he was on the fence but Chad's last statement convinced him. "Just draw up the papers. I want my daughter's marriage dissolved as a fraud." Roman proclaim Chad smiled

Yes he would do what he had to wipe that smile of EJ's face.

EJ & Sami held each other EJ closed his eyes and held her close as he reveled in his happiness. Now he had to get rid of Chad and Azazeal. Sami sent Brandon away making it clear she was invested in their marriage. Now it was his turn to get rid of the thorns in his side. Right now all he wanted to do was move on with their life. He had bigger worries starting tomorrow Sami would start her psychotherapy and try to get he memories back and she would remember all that was bad between them.

EJ didn't want to think about that but he had to. He had fallen in love with her again without her memories. She made him feel like she truly loved him not to mention couldn't get enough of him. He loved every moment of the new Sami even her standing up to the naysayers who tried to turn her against him. He was afraid she would go back to the Sami who always tried to please everyone and doubted herself.

Right now she was confident in their love and never second-guessed herself.

She didn't care what anybody thought about them. Once she got her memories that all could change and he would have to worry she would think their marriage was mistake and would want out. He wanted to wait until she got her memories back but she insisted. Ej tried hard not to over think that everything would change but he was afraid now that he had everything he ever wanted but problem with getting everything you want .you always have to worry about someone taking it away.

Roman signed the necessary paperwork and Justin said he would file it in the courthouse in the morning. Chad shook Roman's hand. "You're doing the right thing she will thank you for it." Chad said Roman nodded "I hope so. He's hurt her enough.

Sami & EJ said good night to their children and went to their bedroom.

Sami noticed EJ looked worried. She grabbed his hand "Hey What's wrong EJ?"

Sami asked as she grazed his face with her hands. EJ sighed "Tomorrow you start your therapy and I'm just worried that we found again may be lost. The bad memories may come back to haunt us and can separate us again. "EJ admitted Sami realized what EJ was worried about. It was the night of her accident her confession and how he threw her out. Sami wanted to tell him her accident wasn't his fault but she didn't have proof. She wanted to tell him Azazeal was a mistake and she would destroy him if he were responsible for her accident. Instead she took his hand.

"EJ I know things have been wonderful without my memories and you're afraid

I wont love you the way I do now. I will EJ because we found ourselves again.

I'm not dumb I know we had problems before and it was bad. We found each other again and fell in love again. I wanted to marry you because in my heart nothing has changed and its not based on memories but what I feel. I trust that I trust you and I love you EJ DiMera because my mind may be damaged but my heart isn't. I know we betrayed each other in some way but we are building something stronger than before. So no matter what I remember I'm your wife and I'm not going anywhere.

My life is with you not anyone else. I love you EJ, I love you so much." Sami said

EJ was overwhelmed by her words he lifted her up and threw her on their bed.

He kissed her lips "Samantha you have no idea how much that meant to me to hear you say that. I love you so much more than you will ever know. " EJ said

EJ Made love to his wife feeling free of his worries what was going to come and would enjoy the new beginning they created together in love. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

The morning came to change everything …

EJ & Sami sent the kids to school and were having breakfast when the doorbell rang.

EJ opened the door and a messenger was standing there. "How can I help you?" EJ asked, "Are you EJ DiMera? " The man asked, "Yes I am." EJ answered the gave him an envelope "You have been served." The messenger said Ej sighed annoyed and opened the envelope. EJ rolled his eyes and said "So much for enjoying our happiness. "EJ scowled he waved the paper at Sami. "Your father is suing me to dissolve our marriage stating it's a fraud and I manipulated you to marry me." EJ announced Sami was floored "What the hell is he thinking." Sami said as she grabbed the paper work. In that moment Chad walked in. "Good Morning it's a beautiful day isn't it?" Chad shouted EJ shook his head and realized who was behind Roman's lawsuit. Ej clearly underestimated Chad While Sami was panicking her secret may come out if she had to go to court she didn't notice the DiMera brothers eyeballing each other. Chad smiled and said "Is there something wrong?" In a sarcastic tone.


	52. Chapter 52

EJ shook his head looking at his brother. Sami was reading the paperwork

"What the hell was my father thinking doing something like this?" Sami asked angrily EJ sat next to her "Darling don't get yourself upset about it. Today is your first appointment with the therapist. "EJ said concerned Sami shook her head "No EJ I'm going to see my father first. This is ridiculous EJ I can't let him get away with this.

He's going to get a piece of my mind." Sami insisted EJ rolled his eyes at Chad

"I'm going upstairs to change and we are going to the precinct and talk to him. I want to find out where he got this crazy idea." Sami said and limped towards upstairs. EJ kissed her on the forehead as she headed out. EJ closed the door behind her and Chad poured himself a cup of coffee. "I wonder where Roman got the idea that Samantha and our marriage was mistake or a fraud. It's such a coincidence how you said the exact same words. You do realize you will destroy her relationship with her father behind this stunt. "EJ said Chad shrugged "I don't know what you're talking about EJ. It's just a coincidence that he feels the same way as I do." Chad smiled EJ sighed and shook his head. "Don't you realize she's never coming back to you? She's never going to feel the same way you feel about her. She loves me and she's devoted to our marriage. She wanted this as much as I did. You think if she remembers everything

She will leave me but your wrong. Our bond is stronger than ever and you being vindictive about it aren't going to change anything. Before the accident she confessed because she wanted no secrets between us but she want wanted to marry me. She was very clear after she admitted what happened between you. Don't try to rewrite history because in the end it will always be me she comes back to. "Ej said confidently. "By the way I want you out of the mansion. I'm pretty sure father will understand why you have to go. I refuse to have you constantly playing these games with my wife and I. Chad she's my wife and there's no way in hell I'm letting her go no matter whom or what you throw at me. It's about time you got that in your thick skull. When we get back I want you gone I wanted to salvage whatever brother relationship we could but you made it perfectly clear. The only one you're interested in is yourself. "EJ stated angrily "Do you think tell me to go will stop what will eventually happen? She's going to remember everything and you will see how quickly she will change how devoted she is you know it and I know it. I will leave the mansion but l will tell you it won't change what's coming. Sami will wake up and realize her life doesn't belong with you at all. I will be there when she does and I will never hurt her the way you did." Chad Swore EJ shook his head "What the hell do you think you're doing now by getting Roman to bring this suit? You don't think she wont find out you drove him to it. Then I'm not the only one living in a dream world that she will forgive you after that. You need to stop this because this will only destroy what little you have left with her. She won't even want to be friends and that will be on you and will have nothing to do with me. "EJ insisted as he left the room.

Chad remained thinking about his words but insisted he was doing the right thing for her sake.

Sami's phone was vibrating she picked it up. EJ was outside the door about the open it and he heard her voice. "Hey I was going to call you when I got a free moment from EJ. No I haven't been able to get away but I do think we should talk.

I have an appointment at the hospital today I will call you when I'm alone. I can't wait. Bye" Sami said EJ was confused who she was talking to that she couldn't wait to see them. Ej opened the door. "Are you ready to go? I'm pretty sure this isn't a good idea to confront your father at the station. "EJ insisted Sami tilted her head.

"EJ I wont let anyone tell me how to run our life because it's our life." Sami said as she grabbed his suit jacket and kissed him. EJ loved when she was feisty that's one thing he was glad she didn't lose that too. He puled her in closer as Chad's words rang in his ears. "One she remembers everything you will see how devoted she is to you. You know it and I know it." EJ flashed back to reality holding Sami in his arms.

"We better get going or you're going to be late for your therapy appointment." EJ said worriedly Sami grabbed his face "I promised you nothing will change stop worrying please." Sami said honestly he kissed her deeply.

EJ & Sami made it to the station and Sami went from being happy with EJ to being absolutely angry with her father as soon as she walked in. Roman was in his office as Sami and EJ entered. Sami had the papers in her hand and threw them at her father this caught EJ off guard. "What the hell do you think you're doing dad?" Sami said angrily EJ grabbed her arm "Samantha stop it you're making a scene." Ej insisted Sami pulled away. Roman stood up "Samantha Gene Brady who the hell do you thinks you're talking to? "Roman demanded Sami got closer to his desk "It's Samantha Gene DiMera and that's not going to change anytime soon. My marriage is real and what I want dad. How dare you question my judgments or call it a fraud.

Do you realize how insulting that is to me? I love EJ and our family. EJ didn't want to get married I insisted. I'm telling you now drop this suit Dad or else? "Sami said

Roman became angry. "Samantha Gene he doesn't deserve you. If you hadn't been on that road you wouldn't be like this or have lost your memories. He's the reason you almost died and I wont stand by and let him hurt you again because he will." Roman said something snapped in Sami "Dad he's my husband and you will accept my marriage or I'm not going to be in your life or your grand children's lives.

Is that what you want? You go through with this and you see how far you will push me. My life is with EJ and our children I wont let you or anyone else try to take it away. I don't care how things were before this is how things are now. I love him so much and I want to be married to him .He makes me happy. If you don't let this go you might as well have thought I died in that accident because you will be dead to me." Sami said firmly both men looked at her as if there was someone standing there they didn't know. Sami has never spoke like that to her family like that. EJ was so proud of her. EJ was realizing that maybe the accident did change everything for the better. He saw a darker Sami standing before him and he was completely enamored by her. Roman stared at her "Are you really going to talk to me like that? Is he making you do this?" Roman asked Ej was becoming visibly angry at the accusation and he started to walk towards Roman but Sami stopped him. "Dad doesn't make me choose between you and my Husband because you will lose every time. Drop this suit or you will see how serious I am." Sami promised She turned and walked away

Roman called out her name. "Sami, Sami, Sami come back here." Roman begged

EJ looked at Roman and shook his head "This is what you get for listening to my brother. "EJ said sternly Roman stood there in shock. He overplayed his hand and pushed his daughter away like he had never seen before. Yes the accident had changed a lot Sami would never let anyone tell her what to do or make her feel bad for her decision because now she controlled her life and wouldn't let anyone interfere in her happiness ever again. Today was proof of that.

Sami and EJ got in the car on the way the hospital .EJ grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. "If I didn't believe you before I believe you now that you wont let anyone come between us." EJ said and kissed her deeply Sami smiled and said "Never forever always only you." Sami said as she kissed him back deeply

The car pulled up to the hospital and they got out the car. Another car pulled up and lowered the window. "Soon my love soon and you will be exactly where you belong." Azazeal promised as he watched them go into the hospital.


	53. Chapter 53

EJ dropped Sami off at her therapist office and kissed her on her forehead. He dreaded leaving her but he couldn't go with her. He decided he would go back to the office for a little bit and come back and pick her up. EJ worried what could happen in her appointment but he had to trust her words that no matter what happened they would fight for their relationship. Azazeal watched EJ go and was relieved he could get Sami alone. Sami sat down and waited for her therapist. She wasn't crazy about this appointment but she had to keep up appearances especially since she slipped up and Brandon realized she had all her memories. The therapist came introduced himself to Sami. His name Kevin Collins he was well known for being a memory specialist. Ej spared no expense as much as she knew he was afraid of her remembering everything. Sami hated lying to EJ but it was necessary evil. Dr. Collins explained how the therapy would work. Sami became at ease when he said she wouldn't be expected to remember anything right away and that hypno therapy was an option. Sami would avoid that at all cost she didn't want to chance what could be said when she was under. Sami declined "I'm going to try to remember the old fashion way if that's okay?" Sami asked Dr. Collins nodded.

They talked for an hour but Sami played the amnesiac well she thought. Dr. Collins then said " don't get frustrated your memories will come back we will work hard at it " Sami smiled and nodded "I will do my best Dr. Collins." Sami lied

The nurse came to her saying her husband left her a note to wait he would there shortly. She could wait in the family room no one was there now. Sami nodded and went towards the room. Sami entered the nurse was right she was alone. Sami sighed relieved and decided to call shadow. "Hey its Sami do you find out anything new?" Sami asked Shadow replied "I'm getting closer to something apparently Azazeal was married before. I'm trying to get information on her but so far nothing.

I will keep you posted." Shadow said Sami sighed, "Okay do your best I will try to see what I can find out on my end. Be careful please. I will call you tomorrow." Sami said frustrated and hung up. Sami felt funny all of sudden she didn't feel alone anymore. Then she heard his voice. "Hello Lass "Azazeal said Sami turned and faced him. Sami panicked it was too soon to see him but she would adapt. "I see you got my message." Sami said Azazeal smiled "Yes I did Lass I have missed you." He said

Sami ran into his waiting arms. "Azazeal it is so good to see you." Sami said as he hugged her very tightly. Azazeal tried to kiss her and she pulled away. "We can't EJ will be here any minute. I can't risk him finding out I have part of my memories back." Sami said covering. Azazeal pulled her back. "You know I can protect you from him and his evil family. " Azazeal said Sami shook her head "No its too soon I have to get him comfortable so I can leave with my children. I wont leave them behind Azazeal. No we have to do this right. I'm being the good wife and mother." Sami said Azazeal sighed, "Yes outside those doors but with me you don't have to pretend. Samantha we are soul mates and I have been without you for far too long. I will help you get the proof you need." Azazeal said Sami smiled he fell for it hook line and sinker. "How will you do that? He can't know how much I remember and I know in my gut he's behind the crash. I just can't prove it. It's why I rushed the wedding. I wanted him to trust me and I knew marrying him would bring his guard down." Sami said. She watched Azazeal every move and his facial expressions.

Azazeal shook his head. "I don't like the idea of you being tied to him legally as his wife. The thought of him touching you drives me crazy. "Azazeal said angrily

Sami rubbed his arm." This is what needs to be done to get all my ducks in a row. I do have an idea how you can speed up the process. "Sami said coyly. Her game was going very well. Azazeal had no idea what he was walking into. "How could I speed up the process Lass" Azazeal said she he pulled her closer. Sami smiled and grazed his face with her fingers. "My father is suing us for fraud. He states that EJ manipulated me to marry him because I don't remember and don't have all my memories." Sami said coyly Azazeal nuzzled her neck. Sami was trying hard to avoid any affection with him but he was making it very hard. Azazeal whispered in her ear. "So how can I help get you back where you belong with me." Azazeal said as he tried to kiss her again and she put her fingers on his lips. "Uh uh I can't be seen talking with you much less affectionate then Ej can take the kids away. We both know he will be here any minute so we don't have much time. "Sami said slyly

Azazeal pouted, "Okay so tell me what I can do." he said Sami smiled and walked closer to him to graze him. Azazeal was trying hard to control himself but she was driving him crazy. He also liked the sneaky side to her. It was taking everything he had not to take her right there. "I need you to make it seem you suspect EJ did convince me to marry him." Sami said Azazeal was confused "Your father wont listen to me." Azazeal said Sami purred "Yes he will, right now anybody against EJ he will listen to and if you tell him you care about me. He will see how good of a man you are and he will try harder to get me away from EJ. Then you and I wont have to do anything to be together. My father will do it all. Then I will get to take my children and no one can stop me." Sami said Azazeal smiled "If your marriage is ruled a fraud and you get the children. We can get married immediately. "Azazeal said Sami smiled "Exactly then no one can stop us. Can I ask you a question Azazeal?" Azazeal nodded "Do you have any proof that EJ knew about my accident?" Sami asked Azazeal got closer to her. He couldn't take it anymore. "Yes I do but I have a request from you. "Azazeal said coyly as he pulled her in for a kiss. Sami was caught off guard. "What is your request?" Sami asked she let him pull her in closer

"You want me to tell you what I have on EJ I will need some proof of your loyalty to me. I need you Samantha to come to me and show me I'm the one you have chosen." Azazeal said. Now he was the one waiting for Sami's reaction. Sami swallowed hard and looked in his eyes. "You know I want nothing more but even a hint of Infidelity I lose everything. Ej watches my every move it will be almost impossible." Sami said

Azazeal smiled and kissed her deeply. "I suggest you find a way Samantha I'm not putting everything on the line if I don't get you. I wont be played for a fool. "Azazeal assured her. Sami nodded "I will find a way just give me time." She said

Azazeal tilted his head and pointed at his wristwatch "Tick tock Samantha .I wont be waiting long. I will see your father but I wont don't anything else until your commitment to me is renewed. "Azazeal said smiling and left the room.

Sami stood there fuming. There was no way she was going to break her wedding vows. She had to find another way to get to him .she would figure out something.

She pulled out her cellphone and she dialed. "I'm sorry to bother you but I need your help. I need to see you its important Ej cant know." Sami said

EJ listened to her words. He entered the room quietly and grabbed her from behind and she jumped. Ej was confused "Darling what's wrong? Who did you think was behind you? "Ej asked Sami forced a smiled on her face "I'm sorry sweetheart I was just lost in thought." Sami tried to sound convincingly. Ej wasn't buying it. EJ automatically worried she was starting to remember but he was wrong. Sami hugged and kissed him. "I just want to go home .I'm just exhausted and want to get out of here it gives me the creeps.

EJ smiled "I feel the same way about this place myself. Lets get out of here." EJ said

He tried to kiss his wife but she pulled away. "I'm sorry EJ I'm just feeling a little sick. I want to take a hot shower and then I'm all yours." Sami said as he hugged EJ

EJ's heart began to sank .It was beginning he could feel it but he would trust her words and brush the feeling off.

Azazeal remained in the background watching. He could see Sami was uncomfortable with EJ. He would have what he wanted most very soon.

He knew she couldn't resist or stay away from him she loved him he knew it in his heart. Azazeal was blinded to his love for her and couldn't see past his own desires but the lesson Sami was about to teach him would be a hard one.


	54. Chapter 54

The DiMera's arrived at home. EJ was worried her could see the wheels spinning in Sami's head. There was something she wasn't telling him .He felt he distance in the car and was already panicking. EJ went into the living room. Sami was deep in thought how she could Azazeal and gets him to confess he was responsible for her accident not EJ. Then she noticed EJ wasn't going upstairs with her. She went into the living room. "EJ are you okay? I thought we were going upstairs?"Sami asked

EJ stared at her he loved her so much he couldn't deal with losing her again.

"Samantha you're the one lost in thought on the way home. I tried to get close to you and you pulled away. "EJ confessed Sami flashbacked to Azazeal's threats. She made it too obvious something was bothering home. She wanted to tell him right then and there but she couldn't without revealing her other secret. She couldn't tell him that she had her memories all along and was trying to get the person who tried to kill her. He was enjoying amnesiac Samantha she could see it in his eyes. She never seen him glows as much as he when she stood against everyone for him lately. She couldn't take that away yet without a big payoff in return. No Sami would keep her silence and go on as planned. Sami walked towards him and lifted his chin. "There's nothing going with me. The therapy is just a little scary asking one to talk about themselves it can be intimidating. He also suggested Hypno Therapy. Someone hypnotizing me scares me. What if I learn about something horrible about myself?" Sami said honest EJ shook his head "Or something horrible I did?" EJ said dejectedly Sami sighed. She knew where he was going with this and had to put a stop to it. Sami looked in his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere EJ. Always forever only you." Sami said she was about to kiss him when Harold interrupted them. "Mr. & Mrs. DiMera Ms. Sydney had a nightmare earlier. I think she went back to sleep." Harold said EJ & Sami looked at each other." I will go check on her and be back." Sami volunteered EJ nodded. Sami went upstairs and Harold followed behind her. EJ poured himself another drink and then he heard a buzzing. Eh was trying to figure where it was coming from. Then he realized it was Sami's pocketbook. He opened her purse and saw a missed call. EJ was just too curious not to listen so he did. EJ closed the door and pressed play to his ear and he recognized the voice. It Was Brandon Walker. "Samantha I got your message. We need to find a way to meet tomorrow and talk. It's very important that EJ doesn't suspect what we are up to. I'm sorry about today I know it upset you but we need to move forward quickly and get you away from him. We are in this together. Please be careful he's far more dangerous than you know. Call me when you are able to get away and we will make plans. See you soon." Brandon said

EJ heart dropped. "She lied to me. She's trying to get away from me and Walker is helping her. "EJ thought. EJ was wrong and had no idea that Brandon was talking about Azazeal. EJ sunk into the sofa feeling defeated. "She's going to find a way to leave me. She has to know we fought that day and I threw her out. I can't let her go

Like this. She made it seem like everything was okay. Now she's running off with Walker. I wont let that happen. She won't take my children to be with him. She said she loved me and wanted me. Does she have her memory back or is someone telling her things to turn against me? "EJ said as his head was racing. He couldn't wrap his head around it. She seemed so sincere when she just said those words to me. "Always forever only you." EJ repeated. EJ poured himself another drink

It was just too much going through his head. EJ was thinking of a plan to keep her there but he wanted her to stay of her won free will not be obligated. He promised he would never do that again. Lies and manipulation never worked for him. He had to let it play out and see where it went from there.

Sami tucked Sydney in she was sound asleep and she started to head back downstairs. Sami flashed back to EJ's long face and her distance she had to fix that.

She called out to Harold and whispered in his ear to do a few things for her.

Sami turned around suddenly and felt dizzy. Sami grasped her bearings.

Sami was hungry all of sudden and realized they hadn't eaten dinner.

She gave Harold a few more instructions, which was perfect. They could have dinner alone while Harold made her wishes come true.

Sami headed back downstairs to find and even surlier EJ. Sami was taken aback by his dark mood. Sami smiled and would do her best to cheer him up.

Sami sat on his lap and grabbed his face. "EJ what's wrong? Why do you look so sad?" Sami asked She tried to kiss him but he pulled away. "Samantha what happened in you appointment today? "EJ asked Sami stared at him blankly

"EJ I told you what happened at my appointment today. We went over the basic information but I did have an idea." Sami said gleefully EJ was curious.

"First we are going to have a fabulous dinner that cook has prepared because I'm starving all of sudden but I have a surprise for you later. So I need you to smile for your wife because she has a big request from you. "Sami said

EJ forced a smile. Sam ran to him and kissed him. EJ couldn't help but smile. This wasn't the behavior of a woman that wanted to leave him. She was capable of lying well but the look in her eyes was nothing but love. Then EJ became worried then there's something else she's hiding she doesn't want him to know. EJ was right

Sami had two secrets one she didn't know she had and one she was keeping from him on purpose. Tonight would do everything to convince her husband she loved him before she went into the next phase of her plan. EJ put aside his fears while they had dinner. He would enjoy his wife fawning over him tonight it-felt well.

They finished their dinner and EJ was curious what Sami's surprise was.

They began walking to their bedroom and EJ heard music playing. EJ looked at his wife as she was smiling devilishly." what do you have up your sleeve?" EJ asked Sami smiled "Well why don't you open the door and find out ." Sami said laughing EJ opened the door and there were candles everywhere, music and flowers. There was also what appeared to be champagne but it looked different.

EJ was taken aback by the romantic gesture Sami planned.


	55. Chapter 55

They entered the room and EJ was smiling from ear to ear. Samantha floored him with this. He was thinking the worse and she was planning to leave him but this said the opposite. EJ began to undress as he looked around their bedroom.

Sami pulled him into a deep long kiss and EJ didn't pull away this time. He gave in with his whole heart. He kissed her deeply as he pulled her closer. Sami was happy he was pleased. She looked up in his eyes and smiled "I'm going to change into something less." Sami said with a devilish grin. EJ smiled "You know you don't have to I'm just going to rip it off anyway. "EJ said laughing. Sami smiled "Yes but that would mess up my request I have from you and I really went through a lot trouble to plan this and you do want to make me happy don't you?" Sami said playfully. EJ smiled "Ok we will do things your way. I don't ever want to bring you any sadness." EJ said as he kissed her forehead. Sami ducked into the bathroom. EJ looked around and there were rose petals o the bed and his favorite jazz playing in the background. EJ was shaking his head this wasn't a break up scene at all. His wife baffled him but in a good way. EJ saw the bottle chilling and he noticed it was sparkling apple cider .He thought could she? Then EJ realized Sami hadn't drunk since the accident and the wedding because of her medications. Hi heart sank again. He was hoping she was telling him she was pregnant but he knew she was being careful while on her medications. He also knew her birth control was still in the cabinet and he said nothing about it. EJ sighed as he stood in his underwear waiting for his wife. Sami came out in a beautiful royal blue negligee

That clung to every curve of her body. EJ enjoyed the view very much as she slinked towards him. It was the first time since the accident they had a romantic night like this. "So do you like your surprise?" Sami asked EJ nodded "Very much so more than you know. EJ answered Sami smiled

"Good because tonight is very special because tonight I have to tell you I do have a secret." Sami purred EJ was smiling "Really do tell I'm dying with curiosity. "EJ said

"Well to be honest I threw away my birth control and haven't been taking it since the accident. Now that things have calmed down I figured…"Sami said

EJ asked excitedly "You figured what Samantha?" Sami got close to him "I figured tonight I would let you know I want us to try to have another baby? That's my request from you I want another child we made together with all our love that has your eyes and my smile. A child we created together in full and complete love. I love both our children but each we never got share together. I can't imagine bringing another life into this world without you by my side and sharing with me every step of the way. "Sami confessed EJ was overwhelmed by emotion and her confession. "Samantha you have no idea there's nothing I want more than to have another child with you. "EJ said with tears in his eyes and lifted and hugged her so tight. EJ covered her with kisses and Sami pulled away. "EJ this is a new beginning for us and I want you, only you. I want a family with you. I want my life with you

I'm not going anywhere. I'm here by your side and remain there. Always forever only you. So lets make a baby tonight." Sami said as she kissed him.

EJ pulled her close and kissed her deeply "Your wish is my command Mrs. DiMera "EJ said happily EJ carried his wife to their bed. He covered her with slow and deep kisses. Ej continued his kisses all over her body. Sami squirmed with delight. EJ put all his thoughts earlier out of his head and went to task. EJ removed her beautiful negligee to reveal her naked body. Ej was hungrier for his wife than usual. He had a mission to make his wife pregnant with their future child. EJ loved his mission he was given. EJ could smell jasmine on her skin it was intoxicating. Her skin was glowing and he kissed her stomach soon to be filled with her with his seed. EJ & Sami didn't know that their child was created weeks ago so tonight was just two people expressing their deep love for one another. EJ entered his wife slowly and deeply .He put a pillow under her back so he could go as deep as possible and Sami loved it. Sami wrapped her legs around his back to bring him deeper and dug her nails into him as she begged him not to stop. They made love into the wee hours of the morning both getting lost in each other both pleasing the other. EJ felt so close to his wife he wouldn't let his fears get to him again but he knew his wife had a secret she was keeping. He would be patient and let her tell him that secret right now they were creating a future together. Sami proclaimed there would be nothing separating them for now. As the DiMera's reveled in their love there was an enemy plotting the opposite. He wanted the DiMera's in shambles

And to his possession. Azazeal watched, as the sun rose from the darkness swearing today was the day Sami would become his.

Brandon didn't sleep all night waiting for Sami's call to put a plan in place for Azazeal downfall. He wasn't the only one who knew she had her memories.

There was someone else who was busy last night. Shadow got the evidence needed against Azazeal to prove he was responsible for Sami's accident. Now there's been someone else waiting for her call.

Sami had other things on her mind besides making phone calls and revenge.

Her husband was nuzzling her neck. Sami was giggling, "EJ you know we eventually have to get out of this bed you know." Sami said laughing EJ shook his head "You know how I am when I'm determined to have something. I can be relentless. My plan is to practice until we get it perfect "EJ said as he continued to kiss her and let his hands travel. Sami was squirming and he pulled her under him. Sami loved it. EJ continued as he continues to ravage his wife first thing in the morning.

The rest of the world would wait until the DiMera's were ready.

Azazeal picked up the phone and made a call "Hello Mr. Brady this is Azazeal Thorne I believe we have someone in common. I do think we should meet and talk about your lawsuit. I have some information for you about your son in law and your daughter's accident that may make you not want to drop that lawsuit. " Azazeal promised Roman nodded "Okay you can come to my office this morning and we will talk."


	56. Chapter 56

EJ & Sami finally came up for air shortly after noon. Both feeling completely content they managed to create a new DiMera. EJ mood changed dramatically from the night before. Then he received a call that changed everything.

"This is EJ DiMera. What the hell happened of course I will be there as soon as I can."

Sami frowned she knew what that meant. "Okay where do you have to go?" Sami pouted EJ frowned too "I have to head to Chicago there's a distribution issue. I have to fly out immediately. I really don't want to leave you especially now we decided to have another baby. " Ej said pouting Sami grabbed his face. "You need to go I will be fine. I'm pretty sure between last night and this morning we were pretty successful." Sami said rubbing her stomach. EJ smiled she never looked more beautiful than she did right now. "Samantha you don't know how happy you made me last night. You always seem to surprise me and take my breath away. I'm looking forward to coming back home to you and our family. I can't imagine any other life forever. "EJ said honestly. Sami smiled "You better get dressed. I will be here waiting for you with baited breath and ready to continue our mission. I just wanted you to know how vested I am and that I trust you EJ and I love you totally & completely I am Mrs. EJ DiMera for life. "Sami said smiling EJ felt reassured and jumped in the shower and got ready to leave for Chicago. Sami waited until he was in the shower before she made her call. "Hey its me meet at the Palace in hour I will text you the room number. We have one night to make this happen. We also have someone else to let in. So bring the equipment we talked about. I'll see you soon. Be discreet no one can see you. "Sami hung up and heard the shower shut off. She put her phone back in her bag. EJ was all smiles as he bent over and kissed her. Sami began playing with his towel and he started laughing. "You keep this up an di wont be going anywhere." EJ said laughing Sami smiled and put her hands up. "Okay I will leave you alone. I'm going to lay down for bit I feel a little tired." Sami said EJ was concerned "Are you sure you okay Samantha you look a little pale." EJ said

Sami shook her head "I'm fine nothing a good nap wouldn't cure." Sami said

EJ sighed "Okay you call me if anything changes and I will turn the jet around and come right back home. "EJ promised Sami smiled pretended to lie down. EJ continued to get dressed. Sami closed her eyes and before she knew she was asleep

And Ej kissed her forehead as he left. Sami was exhausted more than usual.

Sami opened her eyes she had 15 minutes to bet at the Palace. She took a quick shower and got dressed all in black. She pinned up her hair and put a baseball cap.

She pulled out sunglasses to wear. She got in the car and headed to the Palace in time. Sami dialed her phone in the car and put it on car speaker. "Hello Samantha was you able to get away." Brandon Asked "Brandon meet me at the Palace in 15 minutes. We need to meet with you now. We only have a few hours so be there." Sami demanded Sami arrived at the Palace and went to her hotel room.

She entered the room and someone was waiting for her already. "You're Late we are suppose to be meeting in secret. Are you okay? "Shadow asked Sami nodded and hugged shadow. "EJ is in Chicago so I need to set up everything in this room." Sami insisted, "I'm going to have him come to me." Sami said Shadow frowned "You can't be alone with him Sami he will take advantage of you." Shadow said "He's not going to get me to betray EJ no matter what. No get to work we will have company soon enough" Sami said Shadow started putting in the listening devices in the surrounding lamps and pictures. There was a knock at the door and Sami went to the door and opened it. Brandon stood came into the room and saw shadow at work. Brandon looked at Sami. "It's about time both you met. Brandon this is my partner Tad but we call him T he's a computer wiz. He's bugging the room so we can get Azazeal confession on tape. Tad found evidence that Azazeal is linked to Stefano. He could be responsible for my accident and trying to pin it on EJ.

If we can get him to admit it I can come clean about my amnesia and we can get rid of Azazeal for good. Brandon shook his head. "Do you really think offering yourself up will get him to talk. You know EJ wont like this one bit and you know Azazeal wants more than kiss from you right?" Brandon said sarcastically Sami nodded

"Yes I know that's where you come in. You're not going to let it get that far. You will be listening in with T and as soon as you hear it going more than it should you're going to bust it up as a jealous ex boyfriend and you will pull me out of there. He won't know it's a set up just you trying to protect me from him. Then everything will be fine. "Sami said Brandon shook his head." Samantha you're leaving a lot to chance what if he hurts you?" Brandon asked Sami smiled "I have total faith in both of you and I know you wont let him hurt me. You can say you followed me and couldn't bear to see him with me. You can ad lib as you like as long as you stop it. We have to get him to protect EJ do you understand me. At the end of the day that's all that matters." Sami swore "You love him this much to risk everything to protect him?" Brandon asked Sami nodded "I love him completely Brandon. I will do anything to protect him and save him like he saved me. This is nothing compared to what EJ did for me." Sami said

She picked up the phone and dialed "Azazeal its Samantha EJ is in Chicago tonight

I'm at the Palace room 1211 we only have few hours before EJ comes back tonight

So I'm making good on your proposition. I want information EJ was involved in my accident. Good I will be waiting." Sami said as she looked at Brandon and T

Azazeal hung up the phone "I knew she couldn't resist me for long." Azazeal said smiling

EJ waited in the car as he watched the Palace Hotel waiting for his wife, as she believed he was in Chicago on business. EJ flipped the hotel master key that was in his hand as he waited to see what his wife was up to and what secret she was hiding. A half an hour passed when Azazeal's car pulled up and everything was in place.

EJ watched as he saw Azazeal go into the hotel. EJ sighed as he felt his fears were confirmed. Sami was meeting with Azazeal at a hotel while he was away on business. EJ only saw Sami pull up in the hotel. He never saw Brandon because Brandon pulled up in the back entrance of the hotel. EJ was thinking Sami was meeting Azazeal for an affair rendezvous. EJ had no idea his wife wasn't being unfaithful because he couldn't see past his jealousy.

EJ was patiently waiting to catch them together no clue what really was going upstairs. Tonight everyone would be in for a surprise in more ways than one.

Azazeal stood in front of room 1211 and tapped the door lightly. Sami opened the door and let him in. "Hello Azazeal I'm glad you could make." Sami said smiling.

The mousetrap was set but who was going to get caught?

Now let the games begin….


End file.
